Scarclaws Story: The beginning
by Scarclaw of Fireclan
Summary: This is the story of Scarclaw. It is also what happened before the prophecy from Starclan and there is a much bigger threat then any cat in the forest could ever imagine. "The forest will turn red if you cannot stop the evil cats who wish to gain power." What will happen to the cats of the forest? Will Scarclaw hide? Or help?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my, Scarclaws, book. Leopardsong and I have come to the conclusion that this book is telling the story of what happened before Softpelt came to Fireclan and in a way, Bramblepelts story. But it goes from my cats P.O.V. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and R & R.**

**My name before Scarkit is Oakkit. Just so you know. ~ Scarclaw**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Spottedpelt ran back to her den to get herbs. The yowls from the nursery getting fainter from the distance. Her apprentice Rockpaw, was taking care of Rockkit who had got brambles stuck in his fur.

"Ouch! That hurts" Rockkit whined.

"You're the one who wanted to play in the bramble bush." Rockpaw sneered through brambles and fur in her mouth. Spottedpelt grabbed the herbs she need and hurried back to the nursery. She pushed through the anxious cats that had crowded around the nursery.

"Will she be alright?" A tom asked as she passed.

"Yes she will Thornbelly." Spottedpelt mewed through clenched jaws. She squeezed into the nursery and padded over to Icetalon. She was panting. She had been kitting for just over an hour.

"The first kit is coming!" Wildflower meowed.

"Finally!" Icetalon snapped. Spottedpelt dropped the herbs and shooed Wildflower with her tail as she approached Icetalon. The first kit dropped out and Spottedpelt licked it rapidly until it started mewling then nudged it with her nose towards Icetalons belly to suckle.

Spottedpelt repeated this action three more times before Icetalon was finally finished kitting. "Three she-kits and a tom." She reported happily.

"They are beautiful." Wildflower whispered.

"Yes they are." Icetalon nudged the tom closer to her belly. "Can you send Bramblefang in please."

"Yes, I can." Spottedpelt exited the nursery and looked around the clearing. Bramblefang was pacing outside the warriors den with Redsky and Mossears. He noticed Spottedpelt the minute she started heading over.

"Is she alright? Can I see her? How are the kits?" Bramblefang sputtered.

"Go and see for yourself." Spottedpelt moved so he could head to the nursery. Right then Shadowstar appeared from his den and beckoned Spottedpelt with his tail. She walked towards him.

"How is Icetalon?" Shadowstar asked as Spottedpelt sat down beside him and wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Fine. Three she-kits and a tom." Spottedpelt reported.

"Lovely. We are very lucky to have you Spottedpelt. With everything that has happened this leaf-bare, Fireclan needs a great medicine cat like you." Shadowstar meowed and gave her a quick lick behind the ear.

"Thank you Shadowstar." Spottedpelt nodded. "I should go see how Rockpaw is fairing with Rockkit." She twitched her whiskers.

"Kit's these day's huh." Shadowstar shook his head.

"I agree." Spottedpelt mewed and headed back to the medicine den.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Oakkit chuffed her littermates, Bramblekits, ear. "We want to go outside the nursery!"<p>

"Yeah! Come on. Icetalon won't let us leave without you!" Rainkit whined.

"But I want to sleep." Bramblekit rolled over and sat up.

"You can sleep later. Come on! Rockkit and Patchkit say it's huge!" Oakkit jumped in circles.

"We could get lost!" Bramblekit whimpered.

"Bramblekit is right. What do we do then?" Leopardkit scampered into their nest and hid behind a sleeping Icetalon.

"You won't get lost. It's not that big." Wildflower meowed as she squeezed through the entrance.

"Are you sure?" Leopardkit appeared on top of Icetalon, who grunted under her weight.

"Yes I am sure. Now get off Icetalon. She is trying to sleep." Wildflower came over and picked Leopardkit up by the scruff and put her on the floor of the nursery. "Go now. Rockkit and Patchkit are out there waiting for you." She nudged Bramblekit out of the nest.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Oakkit jumped towards the entrance and waited for her littermates. "Do you think we will see our father?"

"I am sure you will. He should be back by now." Wildflower meowed after her. The four kits scampered out of the nursery and blinked rapidly till their eye's adjusted to the brightness.

"Wow." Oakkit looked around amazed. The clearing was so big. "Where do we start?" She breathed.

"Well you could start by finding us." Rockkits voice scared her. Oakkit turned around to find Rockkit and Patchkit standing by the cave wall.

"What's back there?" Bramblekit asked.

"Oh, that's the dirt place." Patchkit replied. "Now come on. If we hurry, we might be able to see the apprentice's practicing battle moves!"

"Yeah!" Oakkit nudged Leopardkit. "Wouldn't that be cool?!" Leopardkit nodded and bounded off after Rockkit and Patchkit who were already leading the way. Babypaw and Mosspaw were outside the apprentice den practicing their hunting crouch.

"That looks easy!" Rainkit boasted and tried to copy Babypaw and Mosspaw.

"Good job. But you have to hold your tail still." Rockkit announced and place his paw gently on Rainkits tail to hold it still.

"Let me try!" Oakkit crouched down and held her tail as still as she could.

"Very good!" A deep voice praised her. Oakkit jumped up and turned around to see Shadowstar. "You will make a good warrior."

"I hope so. I hope they all do." Bramblefang appeared and sat down beside the clan leader.

"Bramblefang!" The four kits mewed and pounce at him. Oakkit licked her father's ear.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Bramblefang twitched his whiskers and rolled over. Oakkit fell off his back and landed with a thud. "You are all getting so big! You were only born yesterday!"

"No we weren't!" Leopardkit protested.

"We are two moons old!" Oakkit pounced on Bramblefangs tail.

"No, you can't be." Bramblefang shook his head. Shadowstar purred with amusement.

"We only have three more moons before we are apprentices!" Rainkit puffed out his chest to look bigger. Bramblefang knocked the little tom over playfully.

"You will make fine apprentices when the time comes young kits." Shadowstar meowed.

"We will be better though." Rockkit crouched and stalked around. Patchkit nodded in agreement with her littermate.

"No you won't! We will be the best warrior's Fireclan has ever seen!" Bramblekit pounced on Rockkit even though the tom was much bigger than her.

"Yeah!" Oakkit jumped over to help her sister.

"Attack!" Rainkit yowled and charged over with Leopardkit on his heels. Patchkit pounced and baited at the younger kits.

"Shadowstar!" A yowl came from the entrance to the camp. Everyone looked up at the cat entering the camp.

"What is it Sandpool?" Shadowstar asked the she-cat.

"It's rouges! Ashstorm is holding them -" Sandpool started but was cut off by the sound of another cat bursting through the entrance tunnel. It was the deputy Ashstorm.

"I tried to hold them off as long as I could but they were too much." He huffed. "They are coming right now!"

"Bramblefang, Sandpool find some warrior's to protect the elders and queens."

"Yes Shadowstar." Bramblefang nodded and rushed to the warrior's den with Sandpool at his heels. Oakkit and the other kits had stopped playing and were looking at all the warrior's.

"Ashstorm, get these kit's back to the nursery." Shadowstar ordered.

"Oakkit! Bramblekit! Leopardkit! Rainkit!" Icetalon yowled, her voice shaking with fear.

"Rockkit! Patchkit!" Wildflower was next to Icetalon just as worried as her.

"Let's go kits." Ashstorm nudged Oakkit towards the nursery.

"No! I want to fight as well!" Oakkit protested.

"I am sure you do but you're still just a kit." Ashstorm nudged Oakkit again. "Don't make me pick you up by your scruff."

"I would like to see you try." Oakkit ran off towards the nursery. _I am just as strong as any other cat in Fireclan! _She thought to herself. As all the queens and kits were safely in the nursery two warrior's sat out front.

Oakkit could hear hisses and growls from inside. "I wonder if we are winning." She whispered to Rockkit.

"Of course we are mouse-brain!" Rockkit whispered back "Why wouldn't we be? We are the best Clan in the whole world!"

"I wanna go see!" Oakkit meowed.

"No you don't! You are staying here young lady!" Icetalon hissed.

"Watch me!" With that Oakkit ran as fast as she could through the nursery.

"Oakkit!" Icetalon yowled but it was too late. Oakkit had made it outside the nursery and was in the middle of the fight.

"Eeep!" Oakkit dodged as a big warrior was flung to the ground. She backed away and into another cat.

"Hey!" The orange tom spun around and glared at her. "Well look here boy's. Seems they sent us a kit as a snack." Oakkit shrunk back but then stood up as tall as she could.

"I am here to fight you! You're in Fireclan camp and you're not supposed to be!" She hissed and bared her teeth.

"I would like to see you try." The tom sneered. Oakkit got into the crouch she was practicing earlier. The tom's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I am so scared!"

"Oakkit!" Icetalons voice filled the clearing. Oakkit looked back at the nursery and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air.

"Icetalon!" Oakkit screeched and landed with a thud on her side.

"Oakkit! Oakkit can you hear me?" Rockpaw nudged the kits body.

"Rock – Rockpaw?" Oakkit rasped. She tried to look up at the apprentice medicine cat but she was gone. Oakkit tried to get up but a paw held her down.

"You're not going to run are you?" The tom that she ran into earlier was looking down at her. "That cut on your nose would make a nice battle wound but I don't think I am going to let you live."

"Well you aren't going to kill her either!" Oakkit heard Bramblefang hiss then the paw that was holding her down was gone. Oakkit couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She let herself drift into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the names and Clans of all the cats. Please excuse any and all spelling errors. <strong>

_**Fireclan **_

Leader – **Shadowstar** – Black tom with amber eyes

Deputy – **Ashstorm** – Grey tom with various white spots

**Apprentice -** **Babypaw**

Medicine cat – **Spottedpelt** – White she- cat with golden spots

**Apprentice** **– Rockpaw**

Warriors 

**Thornbelly** – Dark brown-and-golden tom with thorn sharp claws

**Redsky** – Ginger tom with dark ginger chest

**Mossears** – Dark blue she-cat with white ears

**Sandpool** – Sandy brown she cat

**Bramblefang** – Bramble coloured tom with golden underbelly (Scarkits Father)

**Flamefire **– Ginger tom

**Tanglefur** – Golden she-cat with long tangled fur

**Hawkheart** – Bracken coloured tom

**Tigerpelt** – Ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentice – Mosspaw **

**Brightmask** – Pale white she-cat with brown around her eyes

**Wildtail** – Grey tom with a fuzzy tail

**Flamefur **- **Flame** orange she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

**Emberfang** –Mottled brown tom

Apprentices 

**Babypaw** – Black-and-white she-cat with sharp teeth

**Rockpaw** – Brown she-cat

**Mosspaw** – Dark blue tom with moss stained claws

Queens

**Wildflower** – Calico she- cat (Mother to Rockkit and Patchkit)

**Icetalon** – Brown she-cat (Mother to Scarkit, Bramblekit, Leopardkit and Rainkit)

**Silverflame **– Sliver she-cat

**Ashpetal** – Mottled brown she-cat (Oldest Queen)

Elders 

**Rosebriar **– White she-cat with rose coloured spots around her muzzle

**Ambershine **– Ginger she-cat with a shiny coat

**Bumblejaw **– Golden tom with a big jaw

_**Waterclan**_

Leader – **Streamstar **– Sliver-and-black she-cat

Deputy – **Mudclaw **– Huge brown tom

Medicine Cat – **Toadleap **– Black-and-brown she-cat

**Apprentice - Bluepaw**

Warriors

**Creekstorm **– Brown tom

**Lizardfeather **– Light brown tom with a fuzzy tail

**Apprentice - Mousepaw**

**Wetsplash** - Reddish brown she-cat

**Icewater **– Gray-blue tom

**Apprentice - Mudpaw**

**Marshfoot **– Brown tom with a black foot

**Mistberry **– Blue tom with white spots

**Apprentice - Brightpaw**

**Poolheart** – Black she-cat with a white heart on her shoulder

**Shimmerpool** – Sliver she-cat

**Snowpuddle **– White tom

**Loudpelt **– Orange-and-white tom

Apprentices 

**Bluepaw **– Blue-gray she-cat

**Brightpaw** – White she-cat

**Mousepaw** – Grey tom

**Mudpaw **– Dark brown tom

Queens

**Dawnflower** – Orange-and-white she-cat

**Fuzzyfur **– Fuzzy grey she-cat

**Rainstorm **– Blue-and-white she-cat

Elders

**Rainflower **– Black she-cat

**Mudfoot** – White tom with brown paws

**Swiftstream **– Brown she-cat

_**Airclan**_

Leader – **Blizzardstar **– Pure white tom

Deputy - **Grasswhisper **– A black she-cat who used to be a rouge and join the clan when she was young after being saved by Dovewing.

Medicine cat - **Dovewing **– Pretty amber she-cat.

Warriors

**Driftpool** – A beautiful gray-blue she-cat with wavy fur that makes it look like a pool of water

**Duckmask** – a black tom with a golden muzzle like a mask.

**Breezelight** – a white tom.

**Echoheart** – a pretty black she-cat with white socks

**Jaggedfang** – a brown tom with jagged broken fangs

**Lionfur** – a young she-cat with a pelt the colour of a lion, her sister is Ivyflower

**Ivyflower** – a young she-cat with ivy green eyes, her sister is Lionfur

**Leafeyes** – a tom with leaf green eyes and a curly brown pelt.

**Moleface** – a tom with a brown face and a white pelt.

Apprentices 

**Sneezepaw** – a blue gray tom who sneeze's regularly

**Pearpaw** – a brown she-cat. Sister of Redpaw and Mossypaw

**Redpaw** – a white she-cat with a red tail. Sister of Pearpaw and Mossypaw

**Mossypaw** – a white tom with green eyes. Only brother of Pearpaw and Redpaw

**Fuzzypaw** – an orange and white tom. He is very fuzzy.

Queens

**Moonflower** - a white she-cat. Mother of Frostkit, Olivekit, Morningkit and Milkkit

**Smalltail** – a small golden she-cat with the smallest tail in the clan. Expecting

Elders

**Silvermoon** - a small silver she-cat. Mother of Smalltail and Driftpool.

**Sweetmask** - a black and white she-cat. Mother of many lost warriors and Ivypool and Lionfur.

**Lostfoot** – a large brown tom who has a white foot and likes to wonder.

_**Earthclan**_

Leader – **Greenstar **– a large brown tom with brilliant green eyes. He was taken into the clan when he was a kit when his mother came to the clan and died there after asking them to take her kits in. Reednoses sister.

Deputy – **Nightwhisper** – a black she-cat.

Medicine Cat – **Raventail **– a black and red tom.

Warriors

**Reednose** – a black she-cat with a red muzzle. Greenstars sister.

**Shrewbrook** – a golden she-cat.

**Petalfrost** – Small brown she-cat.

**Oakmist** – a large golden tom.

**Wolfcloud** – a large gray tom.

**Rubbleears** – small black tom with brown ears. Vinepaws and Spottedpaws father.

Apprentices

**Vinepaw** – a small white she-cat with a black stripe down her side that looks like a vine. Spottedpaws sister.

**Spottedpaw** – a black tom with white spots. Vinepaws brother.

Queens

**Dustflower** – small dark brown she-cat. Mother of Tanglekit, Tinykit, Sorrelkit and Rabbitkit. Sister of Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost.

Elders

**Twigpoppy** – a small brown tom. Thrushdrop's brother

**Thrushdrop** – a large thrush coloured tom. Twigpoppys brother.

**Honeyflower** – a small golden she-cat, mother of Dustflower, Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost.

_Cat's outside of cats_

**Sun** - Orange tabby tom

**Midnight** - Completely black she-cat

**Mud** - Plain brown tom

**JJ** - Long haired golden she-cat (Mother to Jase and Ben)

**Jase** - Mottled brown tom

**Ben** - Long haired golden tom with tangled fur

**Brownie** - Brown she-cat that resembles Sliverflame (Mother to Mason)

**Mason** - Mottled brown tom

**Brownpelt** - Brown she-cat, former clan cat (Clan unknown, Mother to Brownie and Mud)

**Mudpuddle** - Brown tom with darker brown spots


	2. Chapter 2

Oakkit awoke in the medicine cat den. She slowly sat up in the moss nest and looked around. There wasn't a cat in sight. _How long have I been out? _She thought to herself.

"Finally. I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." Spottedpelt emerged from the linche that was covering up her den.

"How long have I been out?" Oakkit stretched and stepped out of the nest.

"Almost a whole day. You were sleeping like a rock." Spottedpelt leaned down and took a long look at Oakkit's face.

"What is it?" Oakkit leaned her head to the side.

"Your nose looks fine now. But that scar will be permanent." She mewed. "Does it hurt when I do this?" She swatted Oakkit's nose lightly.

"No. Just tickles." Oakkit licked her paw and swiped it across her nose to clean it. Just then both she-cats heard Shadowstar yowl from outside. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Spottedpelt lead Oakkit outside and sat down at the edge of the crowd of cats.

"Today Fireclan shall name to new apprentices." Shadowstar meowed from the top of ledge over his den before he jumped down and stood before Rockkit. Oakkit had forgotten that Rockkit and Patchkit where 3 moons older than her and her littermates. "Rockkit, until you earn your full warrior name, you shall be known as Rockpaw. Thronbelly, you have been a good mentor in the past and I hope you will pass on everything you know to Rockpaw." Shadowstar stepped aside to let Thronbelly touch noses with Rockpaw.

"Patchkit. Until you earn your full warrior name you shall be known as Patchpaw. Sandpool, you are a strong and noble warrior. I hope you teach Patchpaw everything I taught you." As Shadowstar finished Sandpool came and touched noses with Patchpaw.

"Rockpaw! Patchpaw!" The clan meowed the two new apprentice's names into the sky. Oakkit could see Wildflower looking at her kits with pride in her eyes.

"That will be you soon." Spottedpelts breath was hot on her ear.

"Spottedpelt." Oakkit looked up at her

"Yes?" Spottedpelt returned her gaze.

"Where is the other Rockpaw?" Oakkit asked. "Won't that get confusing?" It took Spottedpelt a minute to reply. She seemed to be staring up at the sky.

"She died protecting you from the rouges." Spottedpelt mewed quietly. Oakkit was taken aback.

"But she – she" Oakkit tried to speak but was lost to grief.

"It's okay. She wanted to go that way, protecting her clan." Spottedpelt wrapped her tail around the young kit. "She is with Starclan now."

"I didn't get to say good-bye or even thank you." Oakkit leaned against the medicine cat.

"She knows how grateful you are Oakkit." Spottedpelt gave her a nudge "Why don't you go congratulate your old den mates?"

"Good idea! I can show them my scar too!" Oakkit jumped up and ran off to show Rockpaw and Patchpaw her scar.

"Congratulations! Just wait till we become apprentices!" Leopardkit was bouncing around the two new apprentices.

"Hey! Congratulations Rockpaw and Patchpaw!" Oakkit stopped in front of them.

"Oakkit!" Her littermates screeched and pounced on her.

"I didn't think you would ever come out of the medicine den." Rockpaw meowed

"See my scar! I got it protecting the clan!" Oakkit boasted.

"More like trying to kill yourself. You could have got killed!" Bramblekit chuffed Oakkits ear.

"Yeah! Icetalon was really worried about you!" Leopardkit mewed.

"Not to mention Bramblefang! He almost died saving you!" Rainkit glared at Oakkit. Oakkit lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"I didn't know. I didn't think I would cause so much trouble." She meowed embarrassed.

"Oakkit?" The voice of Icetalon meowed. Oakkit looked up and spotted her mother walking towards her, Bramblefang at her side.

"I didn't think we would see you out here." Bramblefang leaned down and licked Oakkit between the ears. "We are so glad you are okay."

"Oh my! Look at that scar! Does it hurt?" Icetalon began to groom her. Oakkit ducked away as the two apprentices started to snicker.

"It's cool isn't it!? Maybe you should call me Scarkit instead!" Oakkit bounced around.

"It is not cool! You shouldn't have gotten that scar! If only you had listened." Icetalon flicked her tail annoyed.

"Calm down." Bramblefang placed his tail over Icetalons back "I think being named Scarkit would be an honor." He purred amused.

"It would! It would be great! And when I am a warrior I would get more scars defending my clan." Oakkit looked up at Bramblefang "And when I am an elder I can tell all the kits about how I got my scars!"

"Well that's if you live that long!" Bamblekit rolled her eyes.

"You might get yourself killed before that." Rainkit pawed at Oakkits tail.

"Hush now! Don't say that." Icetalon chuffed Bramblekit and Rainkit.

"I am just glad she is okay. Can Oakkit even change her name?" Leopardkit asked.

"If she wants to, I will gladly ask Shadowstar myself." Bramblefang purred.

"Ask me what?" Shadowstar strolled over and sat down beside Bramblefang. "Well look over here. Oakkit, that's a very impressive scar you have."

"I know! I am not even an apprentice yet!" Oakkit meowed

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me Bramblefang?" Shadowstar asked

"Why don't you ask him Oakkit?" Bramblefang nudged her. Shadowstar looked interested.

"Uh, Shadowstar. I uh, wanted to know if I could change my name." Oakkit stammered.

"Well depends. Icetalon, is that alright with you?" Shadowstar looked over at Icetalon. Icetalon looked at Oakkit who was shaking with excitement.

"Well I guess so. She probably won't stop talking about that scar." Icetalon shook her head.

"I bet I know what you want your new name to be." Shadowstar flicked his tail amused.

"Really!" Oakkit jumped up and down.

Shadowstar nodded and padded her nose lightly with his paw, "Scarkit. Am I right?"

"Wow! You are smart!" Oakkit mewed. "So can I change my name? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well, Icetalon said you could so, yes you can." Shadowstar meowed and leap onto the ledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather around." As cats appeared around the clearing they looked around confused. The elders where mumbling to each other.

"We could hardly get down here the first time! How do they expect us to get down here a second time?" Bumblejaw whispered to Ambershine.

"Shush. You used to always love hearing the leaders talk." Ambershine flicked his nose.

"What's this all about?" Rosebrair rasped.

"I got a very special request from a cat today." Shadowstar started. Cats murmured around them. "Come here Oakkit." He beckoned with his tail. Oakkit felt as if her paws were frozen to the ground. Bramblefang nudged her forward. The other cats looked at her, and murmured some more.

"Oakkit has asked me herself if she could change her name." Shadowstar meowed.

"Why would she want her name changed?" Tanglefur meowed from the back of the crowd.

"Why don't you tell them Oakkit?" Shadowstar jumped down and sat beside Ashstorm. Oakkit took a minute to nod and turned to look at her clan. The clan looked around at each other as they all noticed the scar on Oakkit's nose.

"I want to change my name because I don't think Oakkit suits me very well anymore." Oakkit meowed as loud as she could so everyone could hear her.

"But you're brown like an oak tree. What could you possibly want your new name to be?" Brightmask mewed her question

"I think I know." Mossears purred.

"Don't we all?" Redsky ears flicked. The cats purred with amusement.

"Oakkit, we all know how enthusiastic you are about becoming a warrior." Shadowstar called the attention back to him "You even risked your life the other day before you were ready. Even though I should be punishing you," There were calls of agreement, "I am not. From this day on you shall be known as Scarkit." The clan called out her new name. Scarkit shook with excitement. Now she would be the best warrior in Fireclan and have a cool name!

* * *

><p>Scarkit was playing outside with her littermates when a commotion outside the camp startled them. Tigerpelt and Mosspaw came into camp, followed by cats Scarkit had never seen before and Hawkheart.<p>

"What's going on?" Tanglefur asked.

"Who are these cats?" Ashstorm appeared from inside the warrior's den. Tigerpelt walked over to Ashstorm and whispered something into his ear. Ashstorm nodded and ran off to Shadowstars den. Shadowstar appeared and walk calmly towards the strange cats.

"Hello. Welcome to Fireclan camp. May I ask who you are?" Shadowstar welcomed them and sat down.

"I am Shrimp and these are my kits." The older she-cat answered.

"I am leader of Fireclan, Shadowstar. Why are you on Fireclan territory?"

"We have nowhere to go. We are barely alive. I was only looking for somewhere to raise my kits." Shrimp replied. The fear scent coming of her and her kits was all Scarkit could smell.

"No need to be scared dear. You don't smell of another clan or of kittypet. Are you a loner?"

"I was living around twoleg nests but never with twolegs. I left when I realized I was having kits."

"Shadowstar. May I talk to you please?" Spottedpelt meowed from the medicine den.

"Is it important Spottedpelt?" Shadowstar called back. Spottedpelt just nodded. Shadowstar apologized for the interruption and headed for the medicine den. Scarkit was curious about what Spottedpelt needed to talk about.

"What do you think Spottedpelt needs to talk about?" Bramblekit asked. Leopardkit and Rainkit shrugged.

"I want to know more about the twoleg place." Leopardkit meowed.

"No you don't. Now get back here." Icetalon meowed from the nursery.

"But Icetalon! We are only talking." Rainkit whined.

"Now." Icetalons voice was serious. Scarkit and her littermates hung their heads and walked back to the nursery. They sat out front so they could still listen. They loners fear scent was strong but it subsided a bit. Shadowstar reappeared and walked back over the loners.

"I would like to offer you a chance to live here in Fireclan with us." He sat down and wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

"Could we Shrimp?" The white tom with bracken coloured ears, tail and patch on his head asked.

"Shh Snowball." Shrimp flicked him with her tail.

"This is only a one time offer. I wouldn't want to send you back in the forest in your condition."

"How do you know we can trust them?!" Tigerpelt interrupted.

"Because I got a message from Starclan." Spottedpelt meowed from the front of medicine den. The clan murmured to each other and looked back at Shadowstar.

"I trust Spottedpelt. If she says Starclan gave her a message about these cats I believe her. So what is your choice Shrimp?" Shadowstar looked back a Shrimp.

"It would be my honor to join Fireclan." Shrimp nodded.

"I am glad. Well then can you please tell me your names?"

"This is Boots." Shrimp nudged an orange she-cat with darker stripes and a white chest and paws. "Greet the nice tom Boots."

"Uh, hi." Boots whispered looking at the ground. Her fear scent was stronger than her littermates and Scarkit felt sorry for her.

"This is Puss." Shrimp nudge the other she-cat. She looked like her sister Boots just without the white chest and paws and her stripes were a bit darker. She looked almost like a tiger.

"Hi Shadowstar. It's nice to meet you." Puss walked closer and nodded politely.

"And these two are Baby Shrimp and Snowball." Shrimp nudged forward the tom that looked like her and Snowball.

"Hello." Snowball nodded. Baby Shrimp nodded as well but said nothing.

"Alright. Seeing as the whole clan is here already no need to waste time. Shrimp please come forward with your kits." Shadowstar ordered. Shrimp looked at her kits and walked forward with them beside her. "From this day forward Shrimp, you shall be known as Stripetail." He placed his muzzle on top of her head and she gave his shoulder a lick.

Shadowstar moved over to Boots. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Boots, you shall be known as Quietpaw." Shadowstar looked around for a mentor. "Redsky, you are as strong and noble as your father was, please pass on your skills to Quietpaw." Redsky nodded, walked up and touched noses with Quietpaw.

Shadowstar walked before Puss. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Puss, you shall be known as Tigerpaw." Shadowstar looked around again. "Tanglefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You're knowledgeable and understand the warrior code, pass these down to Tigerpaw please." Tanglefur nodded and touched noses with Tigerpaw.

Scarkit was envious of these new comers. She couldn't wait to become an apprentice. _I will be the greatest apprentice any cat has ever seen! _She thought to herself.

"Until you earn your full warrior name, Snowball, you shall be known as Icepaw. Flamefire, you're noble and kind-heart. You have been a great mentor in the past, I hope you can handle this young tom." Shadowstar meowed. Flamefire touched noses with Icepaw.

Shadowstar moved over to Baby Shrimp at last. "Baby Shrimp, until you earn your full warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Mossears, you have had many apprentices in the past and they have all become great warriors. I hope you still have it in you."

"You bet your tail I do." Mossears replied and touched noses with Dustpaw. The clan called out the names of their new clan members. The mentors showed their new apprentices around camp. Spottedpelt had come over and was talking to Stripetail. Scarkit looked around and noticed that her littermates and Icetalon had gone back into the nursery. She wanted to meet these new cats. She walked over to Spottedpelt and Stripetail.

"Hello Stripetail. I am Scarkit, it is very nice to meet you." Scarkit meowed and looked up the two she-cats.

"Why hello there. I bet I know why you're called Scarkit." Stripetail purred. "You must be at least 5 moons old."

"No actually she is only 4 moons." Spottedpelt meowed and brushed Scarkits back with her tail.

"Spottedpelt, what did Starclan say about our new clan mates?" Scarkit mewed quietly.

"Would Starclan be the cats that sent me here?" Stripetail meowed.

"Starclan talked to you? Then they were right!" Spottedpelt jumped up.

"Isn't Starclan always right?" Scarkit asked. She looked from Spottedpelt to Stripetail. _The message must have been really important if Spottedpelt is this excited._ She thought to herself.

"Yes little kit, Starclan is always right. They just told me that Stripetail and her kits would come today. Stripetail is going to become my apprentice." Spottedpelt explained.

"Scarkit! There you are!" Icetalon meowed angrily.

"Sorry Icetalon. I just wanted to meet our new clan mates." Scarkit mewed.

"Well you can later, it's time to go back to the nursery and rest." Icetalon nudged her towards the nursery. "Welcome to Fireclan Stripetail. It is a pleasure to have you." Icetalon nodded respectfully to Stripetail.

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful kit." Stripetail meowed back.

"You should see the other three." Icetalon purred.

"The must be a handful, just like mine." Stripetail flicked her tail happily.

"Always causing trouble." Icetalon replied and guided Scarkit back to the nursery. They squeezed through the entrance and curled into their nest. Silverflame and Ashpetal were clearing out Wildflowers old nest. Since Rockkit and Patchkit had become 'paws, Wildflower had moved back into the warrior's den. Ashpetal was the oldest queen in Fireclan. She had given up her warrior duty's to become a fulltime queen. Sliverflame was a warrior but she spent all her time in the nursery that everyone called her a fulltime queen as well.

"I am going to miss it when all the kits are gone." Sliverflame meowed.

"I will to. But there will be more, there always is." Ashpetal purred.

"We are still here." Leopardkit mewed from the nest.

"Yeah, we can keep you company!" Rainkit hopped out of the nest and gave Ashpetal and Sliverflame a lick. Both queens purred.

"Thank you dear, but I think you should get some sleep first." Ashpetal guided Rainkit with her tail back to the nest. "After you can keep us company."

"Thank you Ashpetal." Icetalon purred and wrapped her tail around Scarkit and her littermates. Scarkit purred and cuddled closer to her mothers belly.

"I will miss your warmth when I become an apprentice Icetalon."She thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

It was leaf-fall and the past three moons were very eventful and filled with grief. Babypaw and Mosspaw were given their warrior names. They were now Babyfang and Mossclaw. Shadowstar had died in a battle against Waterclan along with Spottedpelt. Emberfangs two sons, Tangletalon and Bramblepelt, were brought to Fireclan. Ashpetal had died kitting along with her kits and Ashstorm became Ashstar.

"Scarpaw! Bramblepaw! Leopardpaw! Rainpaw!" The clan called out. Scarpaw was jumping with joy. Scarpaw was given Babyfang as a mentor.

"What do we get to do first Babyfang?" Scarpaw asked running in circles around Babyfang.

"Firstly, stop running." Babyfang put her paw out to stop Scarpaw. "Secondly, we are going to clean out the elders den."

"Really! But -" Scarpaw went to complain but Babyfang stopped her.

"It will teach you patience. Now let's go. I had to do the same thing." Babyfang meowed over her shoulder as she headed for the elder's den. Scarpaw sighed and ran to catch up. Wildtail and Hawkheart had moved to the elders den after the battle with Waterclan. Before that had happened Ambershine had past away.

"Congratulation's Scarpaw. You must be very happy to be a 'paw now." Bumblejaw rasped.

"Yes! I am!" Scarpaw walked over to Bumblejaws nest. "I am here to clean out your nests."

"That's alright. Mine is fine." Bumblejaw coughed out.

"Are you alright Bumblejaw? You should see Stripetail about that cough of yours." Babyfang meowed from by Rosebrairs nest.

"I have told him that moons ago. He is just too stubborn." Rosebrair meowed. "He is trying to look tough in front of the new elders."

"Am not. I may be old but I can beat those two in a heartbeat." Bumblejaw croaked. Scarpaw purred with amusement. Bumblejaw had been her favorite cat since she could walk to the elders den. He was full of great stories and always had an air about him that made her happy.

"I bet you could Bumblejaw. You were always a tough cat!" Scarpaw called from Hawkhearts nest.

"Not as tough as me." Wildtail mewed sitting beside Rosebrair. He had been blinded when a Waterclan cat had clawed as his face. The two toms started arguing as to who was tougher. Scarpaw had to agree with Bumblejaw though, Bumblejaw told her that he had gotten his warrior name when he scared off a badger all by himself when he was an apprentice.

* * *

><p>"Today was the greatest day ever!" Leopardpaw boasted well sharing tongues with Rainpaw.<p>

"Yeah it was! Mossclaw, Tigerpelt and Brightmask thought us how to climb trees!" Rainfur meowed.

"Wait until you learn how to hunt!" Icepaw meowed.

"And battle moves!" Tigerpaw added. Rockpaw, Patchpaw, Icepaw, Quietpaw, Tigerpaw and Dustpaw already had three moons of training done. Scarpaw hadn't even begun training yet. All she did was learn how to be patience.

"I am sure we will learn everything we need to know soon." Bramblepaw said through a bite of mouse. Scarpaw was so tried she finished off her mouse quickly and headed for her nest. It was her first night without Icetalon to keep her warm. Scarpaw curled into her nest and closed her eyes.

"Wake up Scarpaw. Time to train." Babyfang's voice interrupted Scarpaws dream.

"Coming." Scarpaw yawned and sat up to stretch. She padded out of the apprentice den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. The sun was just peeking up of the cave walls.

"Hurry up. Flamefur and Bramblepaw are waiting." Babyfang called from the entrance of the camp. Scarpaw grabbed a small mouse and scarfed it down, licking her chops as she headed for the entrance. She slid underneath and headed to where Flamefur, Babyfang and Bramblepaw were waiting.

"I was thinking we could do some hunting. See how well these young apprentice's stalk." Flamefur meowed to Babyfang.

"And in the process show Scarpaw around. I didn't get the chance yesterday." Babyfang mewed. Flamefur nodded and they headed off. The group of she-cats walked they reached a pine tree that lead into an open valley in the forest.

"This is the training valley." Bramblepaw meowed, "Hey look! There's Rockpaw!" she purred looking into the training valley.

"Stop mooning over him and let's get going! I want to see the whole territory!" Scarpaw nudged her sister.

"Okay, okay!" Bramblepaw nudged her back before taking one last look at Rockpaw and leaving. They continued on their way through the forest before coming to a rock face. Scarpaw looked up surprised. The rock face was huge.

"This is the border that keeps those Airclan cats out. One wrong move going up or down and a cat could be seriously injured or killed. So I don't ever want to hear about you going up there alone!" Babyfang hissed the last part.

"Yes Babyfang." Scarpaw nodded and looked back up at the rock face. "I wouldn't want to be the first that figured that out." She murmured to Bramblepaw.

"Yeah." Bramblepaw shook her fur at the thought. They padded on, then they came upon a clearing, down below Scarpaw could see clearly across the opening to the other side. The forest started again on the other side, the rock face continued on to the other side as well, and on one side there was a river.

"You know the cliff leads to Airclan. The forest on the other side leads to Earthclan and that river is the border to Waterclan." Flamefur meowed. "This is where the gatherings take place. Each tree stomp in the middle is for one of the four leaders." She flicked her tail towards the four tree stomps in the middle of the clearing.

"Wow. One day one of us might be sitting up there on Fireclans stomp!" Scarpaw bounced on her paws at the thought of sitting on the tree stomp.

"Maybe. If that's what Starclan wishes for us." Babyfang nodded. "We are almost done. Then we can go train."

"Yes! Training!" Scarpaw jumped up and race away.

"Wait up!" Bramblepaw called from behind her. Scarpaw looked behind her to see Babyfang, Flamefur and Bramblepaw hot on her tail. She came to stop as she heard the river. She look at the rushing water, it sparkled as the sun shone in the sky.

"You should know by now that this is the border between Waterclan and Fireclan." Babyfang meowed after taking a few deep breaths.

Scarpaw nodded; "Those swimming flea-bags better stay on that side of the river! Or I will shred them!" The other she-cats ears twitched with amusement.

"That's right!" Bramblepaw jumped up and pretended to swat at an invisible Waterclan warrior. The she-cats headed back towards the camp but took a detour around the cave.

"Where are we going?" Scarpaw looked up at her mentor.

"What do you smell?" Babyfang asked keeping her eye's peeled for something. Scarpaw stopped for a second and sniffed the air, only smelling the forest she open her mouth and drew in the scents over her scent glands. Something smelled familiar. Her eye's widened as she remembered.

"It smells like those cats that attacked cat when I was a kit! Are we near twoleg place?" Scarpaw asked looking around.

"Yes. This is the border where Tigerpelt, Mossclaw and Hawkheart found Stripetail and her kits." Flamefur nodded. She continued walking and Scarpaw followed. Soon she saw big buildings and fences. "Those are twoleg nests. I don't ever want to hear about any of you guys over here without a warrior. You remember what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarpawwas sitting in the clearing surrounded by a huge group of cats. It was the night of the gathering and she along with Tigerpaw, Dustpaw and Patchpaw were chosen to come. She was sitting with a group of apprentices. Mistpaw and Poolpaw of Waterclan and Olivepaw and Milkpaw of Airclan. As she looked around the clearing she could see the leaders, Blizzardstar of Airclan, Streamstar of Waterclan and Ashstar sitting with the deputies, Mudclaw of Waterclan and Grasswhisper of Airclan. The medicine cats were in a group a little away from the leaders and deputies talking. Toadleap and Bluewhisper of Waterclan and Dovewing of Airclan were having a hushed conversation with Stripetail.

She spotted Bumblejaw with the other elders. She could recognize Sweetmask of Airclan along with Mudfoot and Swiftstream from Waterclan. Earthclan had not shown up yet so Scarpaw was absent mindlessly peering across the clearing trying to see if she could pick out other cats she had heard of. There was a yowl for the other side of the clearing and Greenstar lead Earthclan into the gathering. The Earthclan cats mixed in with the other cats as Greenstar and his deputy Nightwhisper sat down with the other leaders and deputies. Their medicine cat, Raventail, sat down with the other medicine cats.

Scarpaw looked around the clearing looking for Babyfang. She spotted her mentor sitting with a group of other warriors. Scarpaw stood up and padded over to the small black-and-white she-cat. Scarpaw sat down beside her mentor and looked over the other warriors. There was a larger golden tom and a small borwn she-cat that smelled of Earthclan, a brown tom with jagged fangs and a pretty black she-cat with white socks that Scarpaw knew as Echoheart,that smelled of Airclan, and Snowpuddle and Wetsplash of Waterclan.

"Hello Scarpaw." Babyfang meowed.

"Hello." Scarpaw nodded to the other warriors.

"So this is Scarpaw. Very nice to meet you." The tom with jagged fangs nodded.

"Hello - Uh." Scarpaw started and looked at her mentor for help.

"Jaggedfang." Echoheart meowed from beside him. Scarpaw nodded.

"Those cats are Oakmist and Petalfrost." Babyfang nodded towards the cats that smelled of Earthclan.

"Hello Scarpaw." They said at the same time.

"Hello." Scarpaw meowed.

"You have met Jaggedfang. And that is - " Babyfang started.

"Echosong. Icetalon has told me a lot about her already." Scarpaw meowed.

"Icetalon." Echosong meowed and shook her head.

"And those two are Snowpuddle and Wetsplash," Scarpaw nodded towards the two Waterclan cats.

"Let me guess. Icetalon told you about them too." Babyfang meowed.

"And Bramblepelt." Scarpaw twitched her ears with amusement. The other cats looked at her with amusement. The gathering started and was pretty uneventful. Every clan but Earthclan seemed to be thriving. Fireclan headed home and Scarpaw explained everything that happened to her littermates. Then she fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Three moons had passed since Scarpaw had begun training. Rockpaw and Patchpaw had gained their warrior names, they were now Rockfur and Patchpelt. Wildeflower had two more kits, Sweetkit and Foxkit. The clan was having a fest after the cats had come back. Icepaw, Tigerpaw, Quietpaw and Dustpaw had fought off a fox all by themselves and had been to the Crystal Tree. The sun was just setting when Ashstar jumped up on clan ledge.<p>

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the clan ledge." He yowled. Scarpaw saw Icepaw and his littermates walk over and sit in the middle of the gathering cats. "These cats have shown us just how loyal they are to Fireclan. We all had our doubts about them." Ashstar looked around. Murmurs of agreement went around.

"A few sunrises ago, these four brave apprentices fought off a fox by themselves. There is no doubt in my mind that these four are ready to become warriors. I am very proud to look around my clan and see all of you. Flamefur, Redsky, Mossears and Tanglefur, have these apprentice's learned the warrior code and understand it fully?"

"Yes they have." Tanglefur meowed. The other three just nodded.

"Then I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The white and bracken tom eye's shone as he nodded and meowed "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ice-eyes. Starclan honors your bravery and your loyalty and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar jumped down and placed his muzzle on top of Ice-eyes' head. The young warrior licked his shoulder.

The leader then moved back and looked at Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The orange tabby she-cat shook with excitement and her voice raised a pitch as she meowed "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerfur. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar repeated what he did with Ice-eyes.

"Quietpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Scarpaw could barely hear the young she-cats reply. Ashstars eye's sparkled with amusement. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Quietpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Quietfoot. Starclan honors your faith and your independence and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Quietfoot tentatively licked his shoulder.

"Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar strolled over to the young tom and stood before him.

"I do." Dustpaw meowed looking Ashstar right in the eyes.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duststorm. Starclan honors your strength and your determination and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar finished. Duststorm licked his shoulder and they looked around as the clan called out their new names. _"Ice-eyes! Tigerfur! Quietfoot! Duststorm!"_

Scarpaw looked over at Stripetail who was sitting at the edge of the group. Her eyes shone with pride for her kits. She had called out their names the loudest. Babyfang, who was sitting with Scarpaw, had rushed over to Ice-eyes and was congratulating him. _You can tell they like each other._ Scarpaw thought to herself with a snort.

"Tonight these four new warrior's will sit a silent vigil and protect the clan as we all sleep." Ashstar called. The clan congratulated the new warriors one more time before heading to the dens for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Scarpaw woke up early. She stood up and shook the moss from her pelt. Without waking up the others, she slipped out of the apprentice den. She looked around the camp. She spotted Emberfang and Babyfang slip out of the warrior's den. They spotted Scarpaw and walked over to her.

"You're up early. You okay?" Babyfang asked before licking her paw and swiping it over her ear a couple of times. Scarpaw looked at Emberfang, he looked distracted. Before she could answer he looked at Babyfang and meowed;

"I need to go make dirt. Don't wait up for me." Then he hurried off to the dirt place. Scarpaw had noticed he had been acting differently lately. He was always out of camp. He did more hunting and patrolling than normal. He wasn't like this till Scarpaw had become an apprentice.

"Hey? I asked if you were okay." Babyfang prodded her side. Scarpaw shook her head and looked at her mentor.

"Sorry. No I am not. My stomach hurts." She lied. Babyfang looked her up and down.

"Go see Stripetail. She will probably have something for you." She mewed and gave Scarpaw a lick on the ear. Scarpaw nodded and headed for the medicine cat den. She slipped inside and looked around the clearing. She hadn't been in here since she was a kit.

"Oh, hello Scarpaw. What do you need?" Stripetail asked looking up from the herbs.

"My stomach hurts a bit. Babyfang told me to come see you."

"Let's see." Stripetail walked over and sniffed Scarpaw. "You seem fine. Go try and make dirt. If that doesn't help just go and rest." Scarpaw nodded and left. Just what she wanted. Babyfang had left on patrol, so Scarpaw slipped into the dirt place and looked around for Emberfang. She followed his scent trail to a little opening. Scarpaw looked up to make sure no other cat was around before she slipped out and looked around.

She couldn't spot Emberfang but he had defiantly been through here. She followed his scent trail, keeping low and hiding in the underbrush. She noticed that his trail was leading right to twoleg place. _Emberfang! What are you doing?_ She screamed to herself. She remembered that Emberfangs other two sons where not full clan born. Their mother had been a kittypet. Was Emberfang still seeing her?

Scarpaw come up to the border. She followed Emberfangs scent to the far side of a row of twoleg fences. She heard cats talking behind a bush. She ducked underneath and peered through. She was down wind so she didn't have to worry about her scent, and she wasn't in Fireclan territory so she didn't worry about a patrol finding her.

She recognized Emberfangs mottled brown pelt the minute she looked at the cats. There were two other cats with him she didn't know. Another tom who looked just like Emberfang and a brown she-cat. There was a pang in Scarpaws heart when she noticed the brown she-cat looked a lot like Sliverflame. The sliver queen had died while out on a walk. No cat knows what killed her, whatever it was, it had torn her belly open and she had bled to death.

Next thing Scarpaw knew, there was a pain in her ear and a cat on top of her. She screeched and jumped out of the bush, with the other cat holding on. She reared up and the other cat fell off. She spun around hissing. It was the other tom, he got up and hissed back at her. She was about to pounce when she heard Emberfang call her name in surprise. Scarpaw backed up and few paces and looked over at Emberfang.

"H-hi." She muttered and tried to relax.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked looking around wildly, fear scent coming off of him like water off leafs.

"I followed you. You have been acting weird. I just wanted to know why. I am alone, it's okay."

"You could have asked. You know you shouldn't be out of camp without a warrior. You could get in serious trouble." Emberfang calmed down. He looked from the tom to the she-cat and finally Scarpaw.

"You wouldn't have told me the truth! And who are you to be talking about trouble! These are kittypets!" Scarpaw snapped looking at the other cats. The she-cat took a pace back, her neck fur raising.

"We aren't kittypets!" It was the tom that replied. Scarpaw looked at him, his fur was fluffed out and he was ready to attack at any moment.

"Stop! There is no reason to fight! Scarpaw, let me explain." Emberfang stepped between Scarpaw and the other tom. Scarpaw took a few deep breaths and looked at Emberfang. Sitting down and relaxing just a bit, she waited for an explanation.

"Scarpaw, this is Brownie and our son Mason." Emberfang started. Scarpaw acknowledged them with a nod. Brownie relaxed and little, and Mason nodded back but didn't relax. "Mason is the same age as you. I started coming around more often when he was six moons old. I wanted him to be able to protect his mother and himself. I didn't realize anyone had caught on to me." Emberfang looked at her, sadness and worry filled his eyes.

"Emberfang, I only caught on because you started disappearing more often after I was made an apprentice. You were always teaching us battle moves and stuff. No other cat knows, I am positive." Scarpaw tried to reassure the mottled brown warrior. "I will keep your secret. I swear."

Emberfangs tail tip twitched with pleasure. He looked at Brownie and Mason and purred. "Thank you Scarpaw. You will make a great warrior when your time comes." Scarpaw purred at the praise.

"Emberfang, how can you trust her?" Mason meowed his opinion. Scarpaw looked at him, but there was not hostility or worry in the toms eyes, which he had never taken off of Scarpaw.

"Because Scarpaw is a very intelligent cat. She knows that if she gets me in trouble, she, herself will also get in trouble. And she is not the type a cat to tell, she would be mouse-brained to tell." Emberfang meowed with amusement. "Even though she is already mouse-brained."

"Am not!" Scarpaw protested.

"You have been since you were a kit. Seeking out any possible way to get in a fight. Isn't that how you got your scar?" The warrior retorted with a snort. Scarpaws fur bristled with embarrassment.

"Excuse me. Scarpaw, your ear is bleeding." Brownie meowed, the she-cat had come over to hear what they were talking about and was looking at Scarpaws ear.

"What? Is it?" Scarpaw whipped her paw over her ear and sure enough there was blood.

"I caught her ear with my claw by accident." Mason mewed. "Sorry." Scarpaw blinked at the tom. The only difference between him and Emberfang was his brown eyes. Emberfangs were green.

"It's okay. Just another scar to add to my collection and another story for when I am an elder." She shrugged. Emberfang and Brownies whiskers twitched as she spoke.

"If you make it that far. Not only where you almost killed as a kit, you don't seem to mind foxes much either. You almost got eaten but that fox yesterday." Emberfang meowed.

"If I am going to be a great warrior, I can't be afraid of anything!" Scarpaw snapped.

"Foolish cat." Mason sneered. Scarpaw snapped her head in his direction. "Stupid flea-bag." She retorted. The two glared at each other. _What's his problem?_ She thought to herself.

"If you're going to fight, put it to good use and train." Emberfang meowed.

"Sounds fun to watch. Here dear, let me clean your ear first." Brownie mewed and swiftly licked Scarpaws ear clean. It took all her will power not to flinch away from the other she-cat, even if she wasn't a kittypet.

"Mason, let's show Scarpaw how much you have learned so far." Emberfang meowed from a safe distance away. Scarpaws ears twitched with amusement. _I am way better than this cat!_ She thought. She called up everything Babyfang had taught her so far. She waited for Mason to pounce at her, she saw his muscle tense under his pelt then he sprang. At the right moment she rolled on her back and caught the tom with her paws. Using all her strength not to be crushed by his weight, she rolled over and pinned him to the ground. Without thinking she relaxed her grip and Mason took his chance. He pushed his back legs up and flipped Scarpaw over his head.

Feeling the breath being knocked out of her Scarpaw laid on the ground for a moment before rolling out of the way as Mason brought his paws down. The two young cats battled until they were both out of breath. Scarpaw flopped onto her side and heaved for air.

"Very well done, the both of you! I didn't think you could last this long. Scarpaw it's time to go." Emberfang had padded up to the young cats and was staring down at them. The two cats had been training since sun high, and now the sun was setting.

"Really?! I thought I could try and beat her! Can she come again?" Mason heaved himself onto his paws and looked over at Scarpaw who was sitting up.

"You would never have beaten me! You put up quite a fight for a kittypet." Scarpaw joked.

"And you put up quite a fight for a mouse-brained fool." Mason joked back.

"You two need help." Emberfang sighed and shook his head. "Scarpaw, can I ask you for a favor?"

Scarpaw nodded and looked at the warrior.

"Will you come back a train with Mason? He needs a cat who can keep up with him." Emberfang nudged his son. Scarpaw took a minute to think about it. If she said no, it would seem like she didn't want to help out the poor flea-bag but if she said yes, she would seem egger to break the warrior code.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged at last. "The flea-bag could use as much training as he can get."

"And you're the cat to teach me? What makes you think you're better than me?" Mason retorted shooting her a glare but his eye's only held happiness. Taken aback by his glare, Scarpaw struggled to come up with a comeback;

"I am better because I am going to be the best warrior the world has ever seen."

"Mhm. Sure. I will beat you to that." Mason snorted, half mocking half joking.

"We'll see. Come on Scarpaw, the clan is probably wondering where we are." Emberfang nudged her forward. Saying their good-byes as they walked, Emberfang and Scarpaw headed for the camp. "If they ask, you scared me and I turned and swiped. Got it?" Emberfang meowed about her ear.

"Got it. Then you asked me to help you hunt. Which we should do before we get back." Scarpaw added. Emberfang nodded and the two cats went in search of food.

When they returned to camp no one seemed to have noticed they were gone. Scarpaw was about to drop the mouse she had caught into the fresh-kill pile when Stripetail called to her; "Scarpaw! You can just bring that here for me!"

Grunting that she had to skip eating, she reluctantly headed for the medicine den. When inside she noticed Stripetail waiting for her;

"I went to check on you but you weren't in camp. What happened to your ear?"

Dropping the mouse Scarpaw licked her lips then replied; "I went to make dirt and noticed Emberfang sniffing around. I padded up behind him and accidently scared him, he turned and swiped at me. He caught my ear." She lied. Stripetail stared at her.

"Emberfangs claws are bigger than that. If he swiped at you, your ear would be missing. The truth."

Scarpaw gulped. She should have known Stripetail would know she was lying. _I promised I wouldn't tell!_ She frantically thought; "Emberfang left camp and I followed him. He – he..." She started.

"He went to the twoleg place to see his son and mate." Stripetail finished.

"How did you know!?" Scarpaw meowed.

"Not hard to tell. He was bound to go back and find another mate."

"Another? What do you mean?"

"His first mate, Bramblepelt and Tangletalons mother, was hit by a monster on the thunderpath in twoleg place. He was grief stricken and heart broken. Then he met Brownie."

"How do you know? His son is the same age as I am. You weren't around when I was first born!" Scarpaw protested.

"Spottedpelt told me about his first mate, and I was there when he met Brownie. Or do you not remember I was a loner?" Stripetail blinked. Scarpaw nodded and thought for a moment.

"So what's going to happen to him? And me? Will we get in trouble?" Scarpaw looked around nervously.

"I will keep your secret for right now. If you continue to go after this, I will have to tell Ashstar." Stripetail shook her head sadly. "Just be careful. Thank you for the mouse." Scarpaw dipped her head and left. She grabbed a black bird and went to eat with her littermates.

"What happened to your ear?" Rainpaw asked through a bit a mouse.

"I scared Emberfang by accident and he swiped at me." Scarpaw flicked the question aside with her tail. Rainpaw muttered something to Leopardpaw and they both stared at her.

"Mossclaw is such a great mentor! I am so glad I got him!" Leopardpaw mewed.

"Did you see Rockfur catch that frog? He was so swift!" Bramblepaw meowed looking over to where Rockfur was sharing tongues with Patchpelt. Patchpelt was expecting kits. Rockfur looked over and spotted Bramblepaw looking at him. He gave Patchpelt one last lick and walked over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked Bramblepaw.

"Oh! Y- Yes. Just telling them about the frog you caught." Bramblepaw mewed. "It was really awesome!"

"Thank you. I wasn't surprised when you caught that mouse! You're pretty light on your feet. Maybe we can hunt together when you're a warrior." Rockfur purred. Scarpaw, Leopardpaw and Rainpaw almost burst out laughing.

"Bramblepaw and Rockfur are completely unaware that we are here." Leopardpaw sighed.

"Not to mention they aren't even trying to hide the fact that they are mooning over each other." Rainpaw snorted.

"Leave them alone. They like each other. It is the same with you Leopardpaw. You can barely hide the fact that you like Mossclaw!" Scarpaw swatted at her sister.

"Oh? Do you like someone?" Leopardpaw swatted back.

"No! I am just saying, if you are in love you shouldn't have to hide it!" Scarpaw stated. "I have had a long day. I am going to sleep." She yawned and headed for her nest in the apprentice den.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a moon since Scarpaw had promised Emberfang she wouldn't spill his secret. Leaf-fall had finally ended and sighs of leaf-bare were showing. She had been helping his son Mason train. No cat seemed to notice if she disappeared after Babyfang let her off for the day. The only one who knew anything about it was Stripetail. Today Babyfang wasn't feeling well so Emberfang told her he would take out her apprentice for her.

"Very good Mason! Keep it up!" Emberfang told him.

"Thanks Emberfang! I am going to beat her today!" Mason called back.

"In your dreams flea-bag. You have only beaten me a paw full of times in a whole moon!" Scarpaw joked as she batted at his ears. Over the past moon Scarpaw had noticed how well the tom had gotten.

"You wanna bet?" Mason teased.

"I bet my pelt you won't win." Scarpaw pounced at him. Mason had saw it coming and dodged her attack. Scarpaw hit the ground and stumbled on her paws. Mason jumped on her back and pinned her to the ground. As Scarpaw struggled to get free Emberfang called to them; "Time for a break."

"I win." Masons breath was hot on Scarpaws ear. Her pelt hot with embarrassment and anger that she lost, she forced herself to her paws and gave herself a wash.

"Lucky break." She sneered. Emberfang had come over to give Mason some pointers when all of a sudden there was a high pitched shriek and a yowl that came from Brownie. They three cats spun around to see a group of twoleg kits grabbing and holding onto Brownie.

"Brownie!" Emberfang yowled.

"Hide!" Mason hissed and shoved Scarpaw into the nearest bush. She moved aside as Mason shoved Emberfang in and crawled in between them.

"We have to save her!" Scarpaw whimpered "Where are they bringing her?"

"No! You can't do that." Emberfang hissed.

"What do you mean!? We have to save her!" Scarpaw hissed back.

"You are not risking yourself. I will figure it out. The clan would disown me if I lost you to save her." Emberfang growled. "You are not going after them."

"You can't stop me! Mason we have to save your mother." Scarpaw looked at the mottled brown tom with desperation.

"No. Emberfang and I will save her. You are staying here." Mason muttered.

"What! No! I am not staying here! She may be a loner but she is still my friend! Neither of you can stop me!" Scarpaw hissed and darted out of the bush. She followed the scent of Brownie down an ally. She halted as she realized she had no idea how to get around the twoleg place.

"Well look there! I haven't seen this pretty kitty 'round here before." An orange-and-white tom appeared on the fence above Scarpaw.

"No, we haven't." A black she-cat made her way down the fence to stand in front of Scarpaw. "She smells of the forest. What's a forest cat doing here?" she hissed.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Scarpaw heard Mason hissed from behind her.

"Just like your mother, aren't 'ca. Falling for those mangy forest cats even when all the better cats are on this side of the fence." The orange tom sneered. "What are you going to do? What if I do this?" he asked and jumped off the fence towards Scarpaw. Scarpaw was too stunned to do anything. She watched as Mason hurled himself at the orange tom. The two cats collided in mid-air and landed a few paw steps away from where Scarpaw stood. The two cats rolled around, a blur of claws and teeth. Someone nudged Scarpaw and she turned to see Emberfang.

"We need to get out of here." He told her.

"Not till we save Brownie. I am not leaving her alone with twolegs!" She hissed at him. Emberfang suppressed a growl.

"You are one stubborn cat." Was all he said as the two made their way around the two fighting cats only to be stopped by the black she-cat.

"I thought you wouldn't show up around here again after JJ died. But lone be hold, here you are again! Will you ever just stay away!" She hissed.

"I don't see you trying to stop me Midnight! You nor Sun can stop me!" Emberfang hissed and pounced at Midnight. The black she-cat hissed and swatted at him. Scarpaw sprang to Emberfangs aid no longer shocked. The two cats swatted at Midnight in unison. The black she-cat couldn't take on both and turned tail and ran hopping over the fence. Behind them Mason had finished off the orange tom.

"Don't ever think you can beat me! If you even glance at her in the slightest way I will claw your eyes out!" he growled after him. Mason turned and noticed the other two cats looking at him. He look over the two of them then bounded off past them yelling; "Lets go! Brownie needs us!"

The three cats found the place the twoleg kits had taken Brownie. It was a big twoleg nest just across the small thunderpath. Scarpaw bounded over to it and looked around. She hopped up on a ledge to get a better view. There was an opening, but it was cover with some sort of webbing. Scarpaw peered through it and spotted Brownie hiding under some big brown thing.

"Brownie!" She hissed through the opening. The brown she-cat looked up with terrified eyes and spotted Scarpaw. She sniffed, peered around and bounded over. She leaped up onto the ledge on the inside and purred.

"Scarpaw! Thank goodness! Are you alright? Where are Emberfang and Mason?" Brownie purred brushing against the webbing.

"They are fine. They are over there!" Scarpaw flicked her tail over the thunderpath. "We have come here to rescue you! We are going to get you out." Brownie looked over Scarpaws shoulder. Emberfang and Mason were bounding across the thunderpath towards the twoleg nest.

"Brownie!" Emberfang purred as he reached his destination. "Oh my love. Are you alright?"

"Emberfang!" Brownie mewed. "I am fine. I am so glad you guys came for me -"

"We are going to get you out." Mason meowed from below.

"No! You must not. I must stay." Brownie mewed.

"What?! Don't be mouse-brained!" Emberfang hissed.

"Why?" Scarpaw asked shocked.

"I am expecting kits. I feel that all of them will live if I am safe inside a twoleg nest. Only Mason survived last time. I can't deal with it if I lost more of our kits Emberfang." Brownie yowled.

"Oh my love. Please come with me. I can bring you to Fireclan. We can raise our kits together." Emberfang murmured.

"You know I can't. I am not a clan cat." Brownie mewed.

"What about me! What am I going to do without you?" Mason jumped up onto the ledge and glared at his mother.

"Go with Emberfang and Scarpaw. I know how much you want to my dear. Now you can, there is no need to protect me anymore." Brownie blinked at him, pride and sadness filling her gaze. "Make me proud."

Mason held her gaze. Scarpaw thought he would yowl in outrage, but he only nodded and looked at her; "Let's give them a moment alone." He mewed quietly. Scarpaw nodded.

"See you soon Brownie. I am very glad I got the chance to meet you." Scarpaw mewed her farewells and followed Mason back to the ally way. "So are you coming back to Fireclan with us?" She asked. Mason continued to walk without uttering a single word. Midnight and the orange tom were perched on the fence.

"Where is Emberfang? He decide living two different lives to much for him and get hit by a monster." Midnight sneered.

"No! Emberfang would never take the easy way out! He will die in battle like a real warrior and not a disgrace like you flea-bag kittypets!" Scarpaw hissed.

"Look at the tongue on this one! I would love to have her on this side of the fence! She could scare away unwanted foolish cats like Mason." The orange tom meowed. "Want to come live with me? I am sure I could make you happier then this bag of maggots."

"What did I say Sun!? Come down here and say that to her face! I will shred you like a mouse!" Mason turned and glared at Sun.

"You couldn't even catch a mouse if you tried! You're a flea ridden bag of maggots! You will never be accepted anywhere!" Midnight hissed.

"Don't say that! Mason is a better fighter than both of you put together! And when I am done with him, he will run circles around you! Now shut up and go back to your twolegs, flea-bags!" Scarpaw spat. The two kittypets were taken aback. They blinked a couple times and disappeared over the fence. Scarpaw felt proud that she scared them away.

"I could have stuck up for myself." Mason muttered and continued walking. Scarpaw felt as if she had a thorn shoved in her chest.

"You could have said thank you!" She hissed. "And I could say the same to you! Telling Sun not to even look at me! What is that?"

"You would be killed by him." Mason meowed. "Thank you." He muttered the last part.

"You're welcome flea-bag." Scarpaw caught up to him a nudged his shoulder. Mason looked over at her, his eyes were full of sadness but they brighten after a few heartbeats.

"Don't I get a thank you? Sun would have crushed you if I weren't there to save your mouse-brained pelt." Mason nudged her back. "I was worried I would have found you sitting on a fence beside him or crushed underneath him."

"I could handle him! I was just scared. I forgot I had never been here before." Scarpaw retorted.

"You were scared! I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth." Mason snorted.

"I bet you will be scared when you come to Fireclan for the first time!" Scarpaw swatted at him. Mason stopped and sat down.

"About that, I don't know if I can go." Mason looked at the ground.

"What!? How come!" Scarpaw hissed. Mason continued to stare at the ground;

"I have never lived with another cat but Brownie."

"I will be there! And so will Emberfang! Where will you go if not Fireclan?" Scarpaw spat. Mason was about to answer when Emberfang showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready to go?" The warrior asked.

"Ask him." Scarpaw sneered. "He doesn't know if he wants to come with us or not."

"Is this true Mason?" Emberfang asked, his eyes growing sadder. Mason looked between the two. He nodded.

"Well, if you don't want to come, I don't care!" Scarpaw spat. She turned away but still listened. _Oh please Starclan, please let him come with us!_ She thought.

"Please son. I can't lose you to. You have kin back at camp. Two older half-brothers. They would be delighted to meet you."Emberfang meowed. Scarpaw heard Mason stand up. She heard his paw steps coming closer. She tried not to turn and look for him but she couldn't help it. She turned and almost jumped out of her pelt when she noticed he was standing right beside her.

"Fine. I will come with you guys." Mason meowed, looking Scarpaw dead in the eyes. "Happy?" he sighed. Scarpaw could see the uncertainty there.

"Only if you are." She snorted and stalked off towards camp. As the three cats walked back to camp Scarpaw got a bit anxious. Mason padded up beside her, he didn't say anything at first but then muttered;

"You okay? You haven't said a word to me since we left."

"Fine. Just fine." She sneered.

"Sorry! I was just asking." He spat.

"Well I am sorry it hurt my feelings when you told me you didn't think you could come to Fireclan. I thought we were friends." She confessed.

"We are friends! I was just worried I wouldn't be welcomed!" he lashed his tail. Emberfang, who was leading, turned his head to look at the two young cats.

"You two alright. Or do you need to fight it out?" He twitched his ears.

"No, we are fine." Mason replied. Emberfang blinked a couple of times, then turned his head back.

"You wouldn't have to worry about not being welcomed. I would have shredded any cat who talk bad about you." Scarpaw growled.

"You don't have to always stick up for me! I can defend myself!" Mason hissed.

"I am just trying to show you that I will be there for you! But if you don't care fine! Don't talk to me!" Scarpaw raced off, her heart breaking. _Why do I feel so upset? _She thought as she raced into the cave and through the entrance to the camp. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran right into another cat.

"Who in the world?" Ashstar stumbled and spun around, "Scarpaw! There you are. We have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"With Emberfang. Out-outside camp." She stammered.

"And where is Emberfang?" Ashstar looked back to the entrance.

"Coming. He is – is bringing another cat back."

"Whom?" Ashstar asked.

"His, his son." Scarpaw answered. Just than the entrance shook and Emberfang padded in and turned to wait for Mason. Mason peered out and looked around nervously. When he was sure no one was going to attack him, he entered the clearing and stood beside his father. Ashstar didn't have to say anything. Emberfang lead Mason to the middle of the clearing and made him sit down near Scarpaw. Ashstar lead Emberfang to his den and they stayed there for what seemed like moons.

Ashstar exited his den, followed by Emberfang. He leaped up onto the ledge and summoned the clan. Almost the whole clan was already in the clearing anyway.

"Cats of Fireclan. Emberfang has brought us another cat." Ashstar called out. Every cat was looking at Mason and murmuring. "I would like to know if we should welcome this loner into the clan. He is Emberfangs son, but that should not be a factor in your judgement. We have welcomed many cats these past moons, who have all proven themselves worthy, do you believe this cat will to?"

Scarpaw took a quick look at Mason. The poor tom looked horrified. She looked up at Ashstar; "Ashstar, may I say something?" she meowed.

"You may. But make it quick." Ashstar nodded. Scarpaw looked back at Mason who was staring at her, she blinked at him and looked around the clearing.

"I have been spending any of my extra time between training this past moon to help Emberfang train Mason. I know it's against the warrior code to spend time and all with kittypets, loners and rogues but Mason is a great cat. He would make a great warrior even if he wasn't Emberfangs son! And I owe him my life, he saved me from a kittypet just earlier today." Scarpaw meowed.

"You were training this cat! Scarpaw, out of the group of you, I never thought you would do such a thing." Babyfang looked at her with disappointment.

"I am sorry. I will accept any punishment I receive." Scarpaw looked at the ground.

"Please don't punish her! It is my fault! I asked if she could come back!" Mason blurted out. Scarpaw looked up at him in astonishment. Murmurs came from around the clearing. Scarpaw looked around, the clan wasn't sure if they should accept this cat or not.

"I think we should accept this young cat. We need more young blood." Bumblejaw rasped from near the elder's den. The cats look up at the old tom, meows of agreement came from around the clearing.

"Flamefire. You are our deputy, what do you think?" Ashstar asked.

**"**No kits have been born, and within a few moons Fireclan will have only two new apprentices. This young tom might hold promise." Flamefire meowed holding his gaze on Mason.

"And you Stripetail? Has Starclan sent any sighs?" Ashstar looked over to Stripetail. Scarpaw looked at the medicine cat, the she-cat was staring at her. Scarpaw felt as if she had ants in her pelt.

"Starclan has said nothing. They are leaving it up to us. I agree with Flamefire, this young cat might hold promise, but I think the finally decision should be left up to Scarpaw. As part as her punishment, she should have to decide the fate of this cat." Stripetail meowed. Scarpaw jumped up about to protest but remember what she said earlier.

"I am willing to do that if you wish Ashstar." She meowed and looked up at the clan leader. Ashstar looked down at Flamefire who nodded in agreement.

"Then Scarpaw, should we welcome this cat with open paws? Or send him back where he came from." Ashstar mewed. Scarpaw looked around, most of the clan had agreed with Bumblejaw and Scarpaw always agreed with the elder. The queens were a little reluctant to agree, along with some of the senior warriors. Scarpaw looked over to Emberfang than to Mason. The two cats had the same look in their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashstar," Scarpaw began, she noticed a lot of cats were holding their breath, "Within the time I have helped train him, he has shown great promise. I may not be a medicine cat, but I don't think Starclan would have left the decision up to us if they didn't want him here. I think he should stay." She finished and looked up at Ashstar. Ashstar blinked a couple times and nodded.

"Then from this moment on Mason will be an apprentice of Fireclan. We welcome you. But we will have to change your name. I noticed you have many scars on your legs. Are this from Scarpaw?"

Mason looked down at his legs then back up at Ashstar. "No, from battles I had with kittypets. They always made fun of my mother and me because she loved Emberfang and he is my father."

Ashstar nodded. "From this day forward, it may be a bit confusing at the start, but until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Scarpaw. Emberfang, since you have already started to train him you shall be his mentor. Your strength and faith have always amazed me. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice."

"Thank you Ashstar." Emberfang nodded and padded over to his son and touched noses with him. The clan was reluctant to call out the new apprentice's name but they did. Scarpaw waited for Ashstar to finish talking to Flamefire before she padded over to him.

"Ashstar, do you have a moment?" She asked.

"Yes Scarpaw?" He responded.

"I was wondering what my punishment is. Anything is alright! I will accept anything." Scarpaw insisted. Ashstar stared at her, his eyes unblinking but then his whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Scarpaw, you are a brave young apprentice. You have been through a lot, I can see that. Your punishment will be to keep an eye on that young tom, he seems to have his on you." Scarpaw looked at the leader confused at first then turned to see the tom looking at her.

"Is that it? But I lied to the whole clan for a moon, and helped train him! I thought I would get a harsher punishment!" Scarpaw looked astonished.

"Would you like a harsher punishment?" Ashstars ear twitched.

"No! Thank you Ashstar! I won't let you down!" Scarpaw purred.

"I hope not." Ashstar meowed. Scarpaw dipped her head and back away. She looked over at Emberfang and his son. They were talking to Icetalon and Bramblefang. Bramblefang noticed Scarpaw looking at him and flicked his tail, telling her to come here. Scarpaw wanted to turn tail and run but she walked over to her parents.

"If you're disappointed in me, I am really sorry! I – I. . ." She started but Bramblefang cut her off.

"We are not disappointed. You did what you thought was right. They were just telling me about the tear in your ear. How did you not notice him sneak away?"

"I thought you wanted to be the best warrior Scarpaw, what had you so distracted?" Icetalon asked.

"Oh, it was," She began and thought back, "It was Brownie. She looked like Sliveflame, only brown. And I wasn't sure what to think about it. I never did ask her."

"Your right. She does look a lot like Sliverflame." Emberfang meowed. Scarpaw looked up through the opening in the cave. Sliverpelt shone high in the night sky. She wondered what star represented Sliverflame.

"Who's Sliverflame?" The young mottled tom asked.

"She was one of our queens. She was killed about two moons ago." Icetalon mewed quietly.

"Oh. I am sorry." Scarpaw mewed. He looked around, he seemed to be a bit more relaxed now. His eyes met Scarpaws and she blinked at him. She wanted to look away but couldn't seem to.

"Scarpaw," Bramblefang meowed. Both cats turned and looked at him. His ears twitched with amusement. "This is going to be confusing. You should show our new clan member the apprentice den. It's been a long day by the sounds of it."

"Yes Bramblefang." Scarpaw dipped her head. She felt his tail flick her ear and she looked up to see both her parents gazing at her with pride.

"You have become so strong, all of you. I am very proud of you." Icetalon blinked at her.

"We both are. Now go get some sleep. I am sure Babyfang will work you ten times harder now." Bramblefang touched noses with his daughter.

"I bet she will, but I don't expect anything less." Scarpaw mewed and turned to lead her new den mate to the apprentices den. "This is where we apprentices sleep." She mewed and slipped inside.

"Now we have to share a den with a loner. I don't care if he is Emberfangs son! We have so many non-clan cats already!" Rainpaw hissed.

"So what!" Scarpaw hissed back at her brother.

"Oh! We didn't know you were there!" Leopardpaw mewed shrinking back into her nest.

"I know. What is so bad about non-clan cats? So far they have all proven themselves! What makes you think Scarpaw won't?" She hissed at her littermates.

"I never said he wouldn't prove himself! I just don't like that we are accepting so many non-clan cats! The other clans' apprentices will be making fun of us! Not to mention they will all think Fireclan is weak!" Rainpaw spat, "I don't like it."

"Well we aren't weak! Fireclan will never be weak! I hear you meow anything rude about Scarpaw again and I will shred your ears!" Scarpaw spat back. She looked over at the other tom and noticed he was sitting at the back of the den with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry that I wasn't born here. If the choice was mine I would have been." He meowed over to Leopardpaw and Rainpaw.

"Emberfang shouldn't have been your mothers mate in the first place!" Rainpaw turned his back on the new tom.

"What did I say!" Scarpaw hissed and got ready to pounce at her brother.

"What is going on in here?" Bramblepaw meowed as she came into the den.

"Rainpaw and Scarpaw are fighting because we let the other Scarpaw stay in Fireclan." Leopardpaw mewed from curled up in her nest.

"Rainpaw get over it! I am sure Scarpaw will be a great warrior when he is made one. By what I have heard he was born around the same time as us, so it will only be two more moons." Bramblepaw tried to calm the golden tom.

"He should have to start at the very beginning!" Rainpaw spat at the dark brown she-cat.

"You should have your ears shredded!" Scarpaw spat at him and swatted at his ears.

"Scarpaw! Stop!" The other cats yowled together. One of them grabbed her scruff and pulled her back. She looked up to see Scarpaw dragging her to the back of the den.

"What in Starclan is going on in here?!" Tigerfur meowed and poked her head inside. "It sounds like all four clans are battling!"

"Rainpaw is being rude to Scarpaw and I was teaching him a lesson on how to be polite." Scarpaw hissed and glared at her littermate who was licking his ruffled fur.

"Doesn't mean you attack him Scarpaw. I don't mind it. What he is saying on the most part is true." The mottled tom glanced at Rainpaw then at Tigerfur.

"You're a very wise cat." Tigerfur blinked at him, "I am Tigerfur. I was a loner just like you till my mother brought my littermates and I here. She is the medicine cat. We weren't welcomed at first but I am sure the clan will warm up to you."

"They will! I know it! I will make sure of it. Even if I have to claw at them a few times." Scarpaw meowed and looked at the tom.

"I can stick up for myself you know. We talked about this." He meowed back.

"I am just trying to be nice! You're my friend, friends stick up for each other." She replied.

"Clawing at cats because they talk about me isn't the best way." He swatted her ear.

"So! It makes me angry to hear other cats talking about my friends." She swatted back.

"Are you both kits? Stop playing and get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow." Tigerfur purred with amusement and ducked out of the apprentice den.

"She is right. Let's get some sleep. Scarpaw try not to tear Rainpaws ears off during the night." Bramblepaw yawned and curled into her nest next to Leopardpaws.

"I will keep an eye on her." Scarpaw meowed from the nest in the back of the den.

"Some cat likes her." Rainpaw snorted.

"I will claw your ears off if you don't shut up!" Leopardpaw hissed. Rainpaw grunted as she kicked him.

"Thanks Leopardpaw. Night guys." Scarpaw meowed before she closed her eyes to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Get up!" Scarpaw felt a paw pushed on her stomach.

"Wha-?" She grunted and opened her eyes to find Scarpaw looking down at her. "What is it?"

"Babyfang told me to get you up. She wants to train all the apprentices together." He mewed and pushed on her stomach again, "So get up. I will wait for you."

"I can't if you keep pushing on my stomach!" She grunted and pushed him back. "You're too cheery in the morning!" She sat up and began giving herself a quick wash. When she finished both cats slipped out of the apprentice den and headed towards the entrance where Babyfang and Emberfang were waiting.

"Good. Nice to see you're up. You should have been up by now and waiting." Babyfang hissed. Scarpaw flinched at her words. Babyfang was really disappointed in her. She ducked her head and waited for the black-and-white she cat to lead the way.

"Babyfang, don't be disappointed with her. It was my fault, I asked her to help me. If you're angry, be angry with me." Emberfang tried to explain.

"Don't think I am not angry with you! You're older than I, you should know the warrior code better than any cat!" Babyfang spat, "I thought you wouldn't do that again, but I guess I was wrong! What do think Ashpetal is saying up in Starclan right now?"

"Your right. I knew the clan would be furious this time around. Starclan has punished me already though. They took Brownie from me and our kits." Emberfang meowed and slipped through the entrance of the camp. Babyfang hissed and slipped out after him. The two apprentices followed in silence. When they reached the training valley Scarpaw saw that her littermates and their mentors were already there.

Mossclaw, Flamefur and Brightmask were sitting together watching Rainpaw and Bramblepaw practice their battle moves. Leopardpaw was beside the mentors practicing her hunting crouch. Babyfang bounded over to the group of mentors and began to explain what she had in mind. Emberfang walked over more slowly, both the apprentices following him.

"I was thinking we could test their tracking skills. We can hide somewhere around here and see if they can find us without being found themselves." Babyfang finished as the three cats approached.

"Not a bad idea. Leopardpaw could defiantly use work on her tracking skills." Mossclaw meowed.

"Rainpaw isn't too bad but that's what we are here for, to train them." Brightmask mewed, "Keep your tail tucked in Rainpaw!" The white she-cat yelled.

"I am trying Brightmask!" Rainpaw hissed as he tried again.

"I would like to see how our newest apprentice fairs with this task." Flamefur meowed when she noticed Scarpaw sitting beside Emberfang.

"You will be surprised." Emberfang meowed with a flick of his tail.

"I better be Emberfang. If he is anything like Bramblepelt or Tangletalon I will be very surprised. You thought them well, I just want to know why you needed her help." Flamefur nodded towards Scarpaw. Scarpaws pelt felt like it was on fire under the orange she-cats piercing yellow gaze. "You're not that old, did you get bored?"

"No! I just don't have a much energy as I used to, and it looked like she wanted to help." Emberfang replied looking at his littermate.

"Well I hope she taught him well. Even if it wasn't the right thing to do." Babyfang snorted.

"Babyfang, there is no reason to be harsh. Scarpaw did what she thought was right. You should admire that. Why are you being rude to Scarpaw when you seem perfectly fine with Ice-eyes?" Brightmask came to both cats defense. Scarpaw looked over at Emberfang and his son. Both of them looked hurt.

"Because they seem to be mates, if you ask me." Mossclaw meowed. The group of cats looked over to the dark blue warrior. Scarpaw had noticed over the past moons that he never really seemed to speak, yet his mother, Mossears, was always chatting.

"Babyfang. Is that true?" Scarpaw found herself asking.

"What?" Babyfang looked down at her, affection in her eyes, "Uh, yes. It is." She meowed quietly.

"That's great! I am so happy for you Babyfang!" Scarpaw jumped up and touched her mentors shoulder with her muzzle.

"Yes it is great. I am glad to hear it Babyfang." Brightmask meowed and brushed her tail along Babyfangs back.

"I better be the first to know if you are expecting kits!" Flamefur purred. Babyfang nodded and looked around embarrassed by all the attention.

"Babyfang." Scarpaw mewed. The black-and-white she-cat looked at her. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. You're one of my best friends, and I didn't mean to -" she tried to finish but Babyfang flicked Scarpaws nose with her tail.

"It's alright Scarpaw. I was really hurt at first, but I know I would have done the same thing. Just promise me next time, if you ever do something like this again, you will tell me." Babyfang gazed at her, then she looked over at Emberfang and Scarpaw. "And keep an eye on our new friend. He seems like a troublemaker, like your brother." She joked.

"I am not a troublemaker. Trouble is just attracted to me. How do you think she found me?" Scarpaw retorted and the warriors let an _mrrow_ of amusement.

"I am not trouble! You flea-bag!" Scarpaw swatted at his ear.

"Save it for later. Let's get to training." Babyfang purred. The mentors gathered all the apprentices and told them what they were doing. The mentors went to hide in the bush and the apprentices were left alone.

"I bet he will fail." Rainpaw murmured to Leopardpaw, loud enough so Scarpaw could hear him.

"Want to bet a week of searching the elders for ticks?" The mottled tom meowed. Rainpaws head shot up and he glared at him.

"Sure! Let's see who wins!" With that Rainpaw dashed off into the trees after his mentor.

"Stupid fur ball. He is going to alert the whole forest." Scarpaw sneered, sniffed the air for his mentors scent and began to head for the forest. Bramblepaw and Leopardpaw looked at the mottled brown apprentice.

"Wow. I hope he wins. It will teach Rainpaw not to be so confidant." Leopardpaw mewed.

"I taught him well." Scarpaw joked.

"That's right. You helped train him so far. If he fails this exercise it's partly on you." Bramblepaw replied and started walking towards the forest.

"Well I know he won't. He doesn't like to lose bets. I learned the hard way." Scarpaw mewed as she fell in step with her sister.

The exercise went well. The first time Rainpaw lost, so he lost the bet with Scarpaw. Bramblepaw and Leopardpaw were satisfied.

"I can't believe I lost! How did that happen?!" Rainpaw hissed in frustration.

"You charged into the tree's sounding like a heard of badgers." Scarpaw looked at him. The two toms glared at each other.

"You have taught him well." Bramblepaw whispered.

"Yeah, I have." Scarpaw replied.

"What about me? You only helped for a moon." Emberfang flicked Scarpaws ears with his tail.

"Sorry Emberfang." Scarpaw leaned against the mottled brown warrior gazing up at him blinking. "You trained him pretty well." She purred with amusement.

"Pretty well? Don't make me talk to Babyfang. I am sure she would love to train your pelt off." Emberfangs whiskers twitched.

"Oh no! Please don't talk to Babyfang!" Scarpaw pretend to be scared.

"Talk to me about what?" Babyfang turned from talking to Flamefur and looked at her apprentice.

"Nothing Babyfang, I was just teasing her." Emberfang meowed. Babyfang looked between the two cats then nodded and went back to talking with Flamefur. The two cats purred.

"I will shred your ears kittypet!" Rainpaw hissed and Scarpaw turned to see him glaring at the mottled brown apprentice, his fur fluffed out and ready to pounce. Scarpaw was glaring back but sitting and his tail was lashing.

"I am not a kittypet." He spat back.

"Then why didn't your mother come with you? Too busy with twolegs I bet!" Rainpaw hissed. Anger rushed through Scarpaws veins like water in the river. She pounced at her littermate.

"Brownie is only staying with twolegs because she is going to have kits! If she wasn't scared of losing them like she lost Scarpaws littermates she would be here!" Scarpaw hissed as she landed on Rainpaw. Rainpaw, who was surprised at the sudden attack, hissed and spat;

"Why in Starclans sake are you sticking up for him?!"

"Because he is my friend! I warned you if you said another rude thing about him I would shred your ears!" Scarpaw spat and clawed at her littermate.

"Scarpaw stop!" Babyfang meowed.

"You to Rainpaw!" Brightmask added. The two apprentices continued to roll around in a ball of teeth and claws. Scarpaw had pinned Rainpaw to the ground and was about to swipe at his ears when another cat grabbed her scruff and pulled her back. She spun around about to swipe at the cat but stopped when she saw Scarpaw glaring at her.

"Are you alright Rainpaw?" Leopardpaw meowed.

"I would be if that stupid cat didn't attack me!" Rainpaw hissed at his sister.

"I wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't disregard my warning!" Scarpaw hissed back.

"Still Scarpaw, I have told you over and again that I can defend for myself." The mottled tom meowed behind her.

"Sorry that I feel the need to defend my friends! Especially when it's my littermates picking a fight with them!" Scarpaw hissed.

"I don't care what he says! I am not here to prove myself to _him_! Just stop defending me please."

"Don't tell me what to do! You are not my mentor!"

"I said please! Just stop alright!" He hissed. Scarpaw could see that his eyes were filled with pride. She realized he was saying this stuff because he wanted to prove he was a clan cat now. _Fine! If he wants to prove himself he can prove himself without me around! _She thought angrily

"Fine! Don't come running to me when your feelings get hurt!" She spat and ran back for camp.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here alone?" The stripe tailed she-cat asked.

"Oh! Stripetail! I didn't hear you come over!" Scarpaw jumped.

"I can see that." Her whiskers twitched. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was training with the others and Rainpaw was picking on Scarpaw, so I defended him and he got angry. I told him I was doing it because he was my friend but he still got mad at me so I ran away." She confessed to the medicine cat.

"I see." Stripetail meowed. "It really hurt when he got mad didn't it."

"Yeah, it did! He is my friend, I was defending him!" Scarpaw snorted, "The stupid flea-bag is to full of pride."

"I had the same problem with my friend." Stripetail leaned against the apprentice. "I am sure everything will work out. That tom can't keep his eyes off you." She purred with amusement.

"What? Sure he can! He has better things to do then look at me!" Scarpaw protested. The older she-cat snorted and twitched her ears;

"Last night when we had the meeting, he looked around at the other cats yes, but he always looked back at you."

"Well because I was the only other cat but Emberfang he knew!" Scarpaw found herself coming to his defense again. Stripetail blinked at the apprentice. The two she-cats sat there in silence for a few heartbeats before the medicine cat responded.

"If that's the only reason you can come up with alright. But I know love when I see it."

"He doesn't love me! We are only friends!" Scarpaw protested, not only for the tom but for herself. _He can't love me! He just can't!_ She thought frantically.

"If you say so. Come on, you look like you could use something to eat." Stripetail got up and headed for the camp. Scarpaw got up and followed her. Before they reached camp Scarpaw looked at the medicine cat.

"Stripetail. Why did you leave the choice up to me?" She asked.

"Because if I had left it up to another cat that poor scrap of fur would be on his own and Emberang has lost enough as it is. Not only was his first mate killed, Brownie is now living with twolegs. He only has his son's left." The medicine cat meowed, "I knew you would allow him to stay. I am not mouse-brained like you." She joked.

"I am not mouse-brained! If I was mouse-brained I would have saved myself all this heartache and sent that foolish tom away." Scarpaw semi joked.

"I am so sure. Even if you sent him away, would you have given up seeing him?"

"What's that mean?"

"I am sure you will figure it out. You may be mouse-brained at times, but you are a very intelligent cat." The medicine cat meowed and slipped through the entrance to the camp. Still confused Scarpaw slipped in after the she-cat and headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"There you are!" Scarpaw heard a meow and turned to see the cat her and Stripetail were just talking about. "I was worried about you! You shouldn't have run off alone!" Scarpaw pressed his muzzle to her shoulder and purred.

"I am just fine!" She spat, her anger towards him pulsing through her veins.

"Don't get snappy with me! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" He pulled away and looked at her.

"I know you don't like it when I defend you, but you shouldn't let your pride get the better of you!" She snorted in disgust.

"Hey! Scarpaw, are you too proud to come see me anymore?" Bumblejaw meowed from the elders den.

"What makes you think that Bumblejaw? You're my favorite cat in the whole clan!" She meowed back giving Scarpaw one more glare before she headed for the elders den, grabbing a mouse for herself and Bumblejaw.

"Wow. We feel loved." Scarpaw heard Redsky and Mossears joke.

"I love you to." She meowed around the mice. The two senior warriors purred and went back to sharing tongues. Scarpaw dropped the mice in front of Bumblejaw and gave the elder and lick between the ears. "Sorry I haven't come to see you."

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk to you at least one more time before I leave to join Starclan." The elder rasped and took a bite of the mouse she brought for him.

"Don't say that! I want you here when I get my warrior name!" Scarpaw crouched next to Bumblejaw and pressed her pelt to his.

"I will be with you. It's almost my time. I can feel Ambershine guiding me." He purred.

"Oh Bumblejaw. You were always the one to need a guide." She joked. "I will miss you when you leave. You always had the greatest stories, and you guided me through lots of things."

"Did I ever tell you how I fell in love with Ambershine?" The elder purred and licked the young apprentice's ear.

"Yes, but it is one of my favorites. Please tell me it again." Scarpaw purred and continued to eat her mouse as he told her his story.

"I knew I was in love one day in new-leaf when Ambershine and I were taking a walk in the forest. The training valley was full of flowers and she spotted a butterfly fluttering around." Bumblejaw started, "We had just won our first battle as warriors and she was full of joy. She ran after the butterfly and jumped into the air swatting at it. The sun hit her shiny pelt and it glowed like a flame. That's when I realized how beautiful she was and that I was in love."

Scarpaw purred, "She was a beautiful cat. I bet her pelt shines all the time now that she has joined Starclan!"

"I bet it does. Later that same night, I told Ambershine I loved her. I was surprised when she told me she loved me to. Even though our only kit was Flamefire, we were so proud to see him grow and have a mate and kits of his own. Now look at him, he is the deputy, my son, the deputy. She would have been proud to see you made an apprentice with your littermates to. She was always happy to see the four of you."

"See did see us made into apprentices, and you will both see us made into warriors together." Scarpaw purred and pressed against the golden elder.

"Anyway, the point is, you should wait to pick a mate Scarpaw." The elder looked at her with dull eyes. _He is getting really old._ Scarpaw sighed sadly.

"I haven't picked a mate. Why does every cat think I have picked a mate?" Her ears twitched with annoyance.

"Well the new young tom seems very fond of you."

"We are just friends! Why do you think we are mates?" She asked. Bumblejaw looked out into the camp clearing where Leopardpaw was sitting and talking to the tom in question. Scarpaw watched as the two cats talked, they were too far away for her to hear what they were talking about but she guessed it was about her when the both of them looked over at her. Scarpaw flicked her tail at the two and they nodded in acknowledgment. Bumblejaw shook his head with a sigh.

"He almost ripped this place apart looking for you earlier. I told him Stripetail must have found you and asked for your help but he just continued to search for you. When you came through the entrance I swear he knocked over every cat between you and him. I know love when I see it." The elder mewed.

"He is just protective. Just like his brothers and Emberfang. Bumblejaw, even if he loves me, the both of us need to focus on training. I am not looking for a mate, I need to be the best warrior there is and I am too young to think about finding a mate. I don't even know if I like him." She mewed, not really believing her own words. The elder was quiet for a while, if it wasn't for him looking around, Scarpaw would have thought he fell asleep.

"Scarpaw, it is okay if you do like him. If you're happy, I am. You're like a daughter to me, just don't rush into love. It takes time to figure out." Bumblejaw looked at her and blinked. Scarpaw nodded and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder purring.

"Yes Bumblejaw. I love you." The two cats purred together for a few heartbeats. Bumblejaw began to cough and Scarpaw looked at him. "You should go see Stripetail, she has something that can fix your cough."

"No need. It's nothing." Bumblejaw said through coughing fits.

"Bumblejaw! I will drag you to the medicine den if you don't head there now!" Rosebrair rasped and came out of the elders den.

"I am fine. Nothing can help me now. I will be with Starclan soon." Bumblejaw rasped.

"Not on my watch. Now lets go." Rosebrair grasped Bumblejaws scruff and pulled him to his paws. Scarpaw stood up and helped the two elders to the medicine den.

"Thank you Scarpaw. Your help isn't needed anymore. Go catch up with your littermates, they seem to be waiting for you." Rosebrair flicked her tail towards the apprentice den where Bramblepaw and Leopardpaw were sitting and staring at her.

"You're welcome Rosebrair. If you need anything just come find me." Scarpaw touched Rosebrairs ear with her nose and bounded off to her sister.

"Hey Scarpaw, where did you run off to? We were all worried about you." Bramblepaw asked as Scarpaw sat down between the two she-cats.

"I stopped at the old oak. Stripetail found me there." Scarpaw replied. The three apprentices laid down and tucked their paws underneath them.

"You should have seen Scarpaw go insane looking for you! It was really funny, but scary at the same time!" Leopardpaw meowed quietly as if the tom would hear her.

"I hope he had a mini heart attack well he looked." Scarpaw sneered.

"Well your wish is my command. I did have a mini heart attack." A meow came from behind the apprentices and they turned to see Scarpaw sitting by the entrance to the apprentice den.

"Good." Scarpaw muttered under her breath.

"That's not very nice. I thought you would shred any cats' ears if they talked about him. Does that mean he gets to shred your ears for talking about him?" Bramblepaw meowed and stared at her sister.

"I would like to see him try." She snorted.

"You of all cats should know I am a better fighter now then the first time we met. You really want to challenge me?" The tom asked licking his paw a couple of times and swiping it over his ear. "And who was the one that gave you that tear in your ear?"

"You said it was an accident, so it doesn't count." Scarpaw spat, "And I can still beat you any day!" Leopardpaw and Bramblepaw flinched at her words as if they were venomous. The tom stared at her, his eyes unblinking. After a few heartbeats he snorted and stood up. Stalking over so he was in front of her, he crouched and looked her dead in the eyes;

"Any day, anytime, anyplace." He meowed in a tone that could claw a mouse in half.

"Fine with me!" Scarpaw hissed, she could feel her littermates staring at them. She couldn't break eye contact with the mottled brown apprentice or he would think she was weak.

"When and where would you like me to _beat_ you?" he asked

"Tomorrow, when we go and train," She meowed back, "And I will be the one beating you." She sneered. _He will see, I will beat him. I have beat him before, and I will do it again. _She thought.

As if reading her mind, the tom snorted with amusement; "You may have beaten me before Scarpaw, but I now know all of your weaknesses. Don't be mouse-brained like Rainpaw and think you can beat me."

"Shut up flea-bag! I will beat you! Just wait and see!" Scarpaw hissed and stood up. "I am going to bed. See you tomorrow when I beat you." She spat and turned towards the apprentice den. "You will see. I am going to beat you so fast you won't be so full of yourself anymore." She muttered to herself as she curled into her nest.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarpaw found herself running through the forest. There was a slight breeze carrying the scent of many cats and prey. She looked around and spotted a familiar mottled tom racing after her. Purring she slowed down to let him catch up.

"You are one fast runner!" He exclaimed.

"No, you're just slow!" She purred and pressed against him. Scarpaw purred and licked her ear.

"I can't believe your mine." His words rang out with joy

"Why wouldn't I be?" She mewed and licked his shoulder.

"I love you." He purred into her ear.

Scarpaw jumped awake. _What in Starclan was that about?_ She thought to herself and looked around. The other apprentices were sound asleep. She curled back into her nest and closed her eyes. _He doesn't love me. He wouldn't love me, he is my friend._ She repeated as she fell back asleep.

"Okay you two, this is going to be a far fight. So don't use any dirty tricks like the other clans use." Emberfang meowed from the side of the training valley. Scarpaw had asked his mentor to watch the fight.

"Yeah, Fireclan fights like real cats. Like our ancestors!" Babyfang mewed. Both mentors were using this fight as a training technic to see how far their apprentices had come to this point.

"I will be the judge of who wins, along with Flamefur and Mossclaw, so it's unbiased. We all know these two cats won't judge this fair if we leave it up to them." Brightmask meowed. The other three apprentices sat beside their mentors and looked at their littermate.

"You can win! I know you can sister!" Leopardpaw called.

"I bet Scarpaw will beat her. For a kittypet he is good." Rainpaw meowed to Leopardpaw.

"He -" Scarpaw was about to defend him but stopped herself, "He is going to lose. Remember, I helped train him for a moon." She meowed back to the golden tom.

"We'll see about that." The mottled brown apprenticed snorted from beside her.

"Good luck to the both of you." Bramblepaw meowed before a fight broke out between the two apprentices before the signal.

"Alright. I am cheering for the both of you. Begin." Brightmask meowed and Scarpaw looked over at the tom. He was staring at her with unreadable eyes. He began to circle around her, she watched for any sigh that he would pounce. She got distracted by a gleam in his eyes and he took the chance to pounce. She jumped sideways but he caught her flank and knocked her off balance.

She staggered a bit before she stood straight and turned back to the tom. He was getting up off the ground and she took the chance to pounce at him. She landed on him and he grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. He squirmed underneath her, she lost her grip and he rolled over and threw her off with his hind legs.

"That move seem familiar?" He snorted with amusement as he got to his paws. Filled with anger, Scarpaw got to her paws and pounce at the tom without thinking. He caught her and the two apprentices rolled around on the ground. _I can't lose to him! He is just a stupid flea-bag kittypet! _She found herself thinking the things she most hated to hear about her friend.

"I won't lose to you flea-bag!" She growled as they rolled around on the ground. He didn't reply. She hissed out in rage and kicked him off with her hind legs. They both got up off the ground and glared at each other.

"Mouse-brained fool." He snorted and began circling her again. She hissed and waited for the right moment to pounce. His eyes flickered over to the other cats and that's when she pounced. He jumped back just in time and swatted at her ears with his paws. She ducked away and he knocked her on her side pinning her to the ground. "You give?" he asked.

"No! I will never give up! I will win!" She hissed and struggled to get free but he pressed down harder. She growled and spat but he didn't let up finally Brightmask broke them up;

"Alright let her up Scarpaw." She meowed and he glared at her one more time before getting up.

"I think we all know who that fight goes to." Flamefur meowed and murmurs of agreement came from the other cats.

"Yes, we do. You have taught him well Emberfang." Mossclaw meowed. Scarpaws heart raced with rage. Where did she go wrong? She had him when he looked over at the other cats, did he expect her to do pounce at him then? Did he do it on purpose?

"Thank you, Mossclaw." Emberfang meowed, "But you should also praise Scarpaw. Without her help this past moon he wouldn't be nearly as good as he is."

"If she hadn't helped trained me, she would have most likely won this fight." Scarpaw meowed and looked over at the brown she-cat.

"You got lucky!" She spat.

"Uh huh, lucky. Just admit that I am better than you." He snorted.

"You are not better than I am!" She stood up and glared at him, "I am way better then you! You're just a stupid flea-bag kittypet!" She hissed. The mottled brown tom looked surprised at her outburst and the other cats gasped but before anyone could reply there was a yowl from outside the training valley.

"Babyfang! Flamefur! Brightmask! Mossclaw! Emberfang!" Another yowl came from the pine tree that marked the entrance to the training valley. Sandpool came bursting through the trees and stopped, "There you are. I carry bad news." The sandy brown she-cat meowed.

"What is it?" Mossclaw asked.

"It's Bumblejaw," Sandpool started and Scarpaw jumped up at the mention of the beloved elder. "He hunts with Starclan now." Sandpool finished.

"What? No!" Scarpaw yowled and bounded off towards camp. She heard the other cats on her tail. She burst through the entrance to the camp and saw the golden elder in the middle of the clearing. She bounded over to his body and let out a sob. The other cats were sitting around the elder, their eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh Scarpaw, I am so sorry sweetie." Icetalon mewed as she came up beside her kit and pressed her nose to Scarpaws shoulder.

"He was like kin to me. Why did he have to leave so soon Icetalon?" She asked with another sob. Before Icetalon could reply Ashstar came from out of his den and stood at Bumblejaws head.

"Bumblejaw was a loyal and wise cat. He was always joyfull, even in the middle of the worst leaf-bare the forest could bring." He began, and there were murmurs of agreement, "He was like kin to all of us. Now he hunts with Ambershine and all of our ancestors in Starclan. I wish only the best hunting, much prey and a soft nest to sleep in for Bumblejaw. Fireclan will miss you dearly old friend. May Starclan light your path." Ashstar finished and bent down to share tongues one last time with the elder.

Scarpaw waited for the other cats to go first before she walked over to the elders' body and crouched down to share tongues with him one more time. "Oh Bumblejaw. I wish you only the best in Starclan. I will make you very proud my friend. I will miss you." She mewed quietly.

Fireclan was quiet that night, even the owls didn't make noise. Scarpaw couldn't sleep so she got up and making sure not to wake the others, she slipped out into the clearing. She spotted Flamefire and Stripetail sitting vigil for Bumblejaw. She padded over and laid down beside them.

"You should be sleeping young one." Flamefire meowed quietly.

"I can't sleep. I miss Bumblejaw already." Scarpaw mewed back. "May I please stay?" Flamefire nodded and moved closer to the young apprentice and pressed his pelt against hers for comfort. Stripetail did the same thing and the three cats shared tongues with the elder the rest of the night.

As the sun rose in the sky the elders came and took Bumblejaws body away to bury it with the rest of the cats that had died in Fireclan. Scarpaw sat in the clearing and stared at the entrance as the elders exited the camp. Full of sadness Scarpaw stared up through the hole in the cave roof.

"Did you stay out here all night?" A meow interrupted Scarpaws thoughts and she looked over to see Bramblepaw and Rainpaw sitting beside her. Scarpaw nodded, she was too sad to talk.

"We all loved Bumblejaw like a second father. He hunts up in Starclan now with Ambershine and his kin. He will guide us from Starclan." Bramblepaw meowed.

"He will be proud of us when we get our warrior names. Don't be so sad Scarpaw, we all go to Starclan sometime. It was his time now." Rainpaw meowed and licked her ear. Scarpaw purred at her littermates attempt to cheer her up.

"You guys will always make me happy." She gave a yawn, "Will you guys tell Babyfang I can't train today?" Her littermates nodded and she headed over the apprentice den. She bumped into Leopardpaw on her way out.

"You stayed with Bumblejaw didn't you?" She asked as she slipped past Scarpaw.

"I couldn't sleep knowing Flamefire and Stripetail were the only two keeping vigil. I wanted to keep them company as well as share tongues with Bumblejaw one last time." Scarpaw meowed through a yawn.

"Cheer up Scarpaw. He will always be with us." Leopardpaw meowed and gave her sister a quick lick on the shoulder before going to find Bramblepaw and Rainpaw. Scarpaw slipped inside and heard a cough from the back of the den.

"Is that you Scarpaw? Are you okay?" She walked to the back of the den.

"Yeah, just a slight cough. I will be fine." He murmured.

"Yeah right. Go see Stripetail. I am sure she can fix it." Scarpaw meowed and slipped into her nest to give herself a wash before she went to sleep.

"I said I am fine." The tom hissed and coughed again.

"I was just giving you advice! No need to rip my pelt off flea-bag." She spat back, her anger from yesterday coming back.

"I don't need your advice. I am a stupid flea-bag kittypet remember." He spat then began coughing again.

"Yes you are! I am going to get Stripetail." She stood up and went to leave;

"I don't need you to go tell on me. I can handle myself." The mottled brown tom hissed and brushed past her.

"Whatever." Scarpaw hissed after him and went back to curl up in her nest. She was on the brink of sleep when she heard Scarpaw come back in and cough. The tom stood at the entrance of the den. Scarpaw opened one eye and saw he was watching her. It was dark inside the den but she could see the sadness in his eyes. After a few heartbeats he stalked past her to his nest and curled about. He bargain to snore and Scarpaw found herself comforted by the sound of him breathing, after what felt like moons she finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A moon had passed since Bumblejaw had joined Starclan and Rosebrair soon after him. Scarpaw had been training now for five moons. Thing's between her and Scarpaw were tense and they barely ever talked now, and if they did it turned into a fight. Patchpelt had kitted and now there were four new kits in Fireclan.

Leopardpaw and Bramblepaw spent a lot of time playing with kits. Rainpaw seemed too fond of Sweetkit, one of Wildflowers kits who was five moons old now. Swiftkit was a pretty calico she-cats like Patchpelt. Swiftkits brothers, Strongkit, Greykit and Flinkkit, were grey-and-white. No one knew who their father was though, everyone thought it was Wildtail. Before he moved into the elders den he and Patchpelt were always together.

The only reason Wildtail was in the elders den was because he was now blind, but it doesn't keep him away from the nursery or Patchpelt. Scarpaw was playing with the kits when Babyfang came looking for her.

"I was thinking we could go hunting with Emberfang and Scarpaw. Let's go." Babyfang meowed.

"Aw! But Babyfang, we were playing with Scarpaw!" Flintkit protested.

"Yeah! Couldn't she stay here with us?" Sweetkit asked opening her eye's wide.

"Maybe later guys. I will be back as soon as I finish hunting. In the mean time I think Bramblepaw and Leopardpaw will love to play with you." Scarpaw meowed reluctantly and followed Babyfang out of camp. Emberfang and Scarpaw were waiting for the two she-cats just outside camp.

"I was thinking we could try the old oak. No cats hunted there for a few days." Emberfang meowed to Babyfang as she reached the two toms.

"Sounds good. It will be good to check on these guys hunting skills as well." Babyfang mewed back. Emberfang agreed and lead the hunting patrol towards the old oak. As they walked Scarpaw scented the air for prey.

"Mouse!" She hissed and got down into her hunting crouch. The others did the same. She sniffed the air again and followed the trail into some underbrush just to the side of the path. Sure enough there was a mouse a few tail lengths away. She slowly stalked up behind the mouse. She was down wind so it wouldn't smell her.

The mouse stopped eating a berry and looked around. Scarpaw pounced and landed on top of the mouse. It squirmed in her paw and she killed in one swift movement.

"Good job." She heard Babyfang praise. She looked up and saw the other cats standing a few tail lengths away.

"Very good job. I didn't even smell that mouse until you warned us." Emberfang meowed. She noticed Scarpaw glare at her then look away. _Stupid flea-bag!_ She thought and buried her mouse where she could get it on her way back. The group of cats reached the old oak by sun-high.

"Why don't you two hunt over there and Babyfang and I will hunt over here. We will get more prey if we spilt up." Emberfang meowed.

"That's a good idea Emberfang. We will make is a challenge. If we get more, you two will get more work. If you win you get to rest tomorrow." Babyfang meowed.

"We will win!" Scarpaw jumped up and down at the thought of getting a day to rest.

"Yes we will! I need a day to rest!" The mottled brown apprentice meowed and headed in the direction they were to hunt.

"Wait up!" Scarpaw meowed and followed him. They two apprentices didn't talk much as the hunted. They were focused on winning the challenge. Scarpaw was following a lizard when her partner flew past her and got it before she did. "Hey! That lizard was mine!" She hissed at him.

"You were taking too long." He meowed around the lizard. He dung a small hole and buried it. So far the caught two mice, a blackbird and a lizard. All of a sudden his head shot up and his sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Scarpaw meowed and walked up beside him and sniffed the air. A sudden stench of kittypets hit her scent glands like a cat had just swatted her muzzle.

"What are kittypets doing here?" he hissed.

"I don't know let's follow the trail. They could be lost." Scarpaw meowed sniffing the air for the direction they went.

"This far into Fireclan territory?" he hissed again and headed towards the direction of the camp. The two apprentices followed the trail and finally spotted the group of kittypets.

"Where in the world is their camp?!" A familiar black she-cat hissed.

"How do I know Midnight?! Do I look like a mangy forest cat?" Sun spat back.

"Brownpelt said it was around here somewhere." A brown tabby tom meowed.

"I know Mud! But where?" Sun hissed at the brown tabby. Scarpaw jumped out of hiding and hissed at the group of kittypets;

"What are you doing on Fireclan territory kittypets?" She spat. The group spun around in surprise and stared at her.

"Hey look our old forest friend! How you doing pretty kitty?" Sun meowed staring at her, "I miss seeing your pretty face. You should really come live with me."

"In your dreams! Get out of Fireclan territory now before I shred you!" She spat back.

"I would like to see you try!" Midnight hissed and pounced at Scarpaw. The black she-cat hit Scarpaw hard and they rolled around on the ground. Midnight clawed her shoulder and Scarpaw hissed out in pain. She knocked Midnight off and stood up. Midnight bit her leg and Scarpaw turned around a clawed at her face. Midnight let her go and jumped back in pain. Then another cat knocked her to the ground again and she looked up to see Sun holding her down. She hissed and spat and squirmed trying to breath but the orange tom had one paw pressing down on her throat.

"You know something pretty kitty. You look familiar." Sun meowed. There was a glint in his eyes as he remembered something. "I remember now! You're that kit that ran into me many moons ago!"

"What?" Scarpaw croaked out.

"I am the one who gave you that scar on your nose. Do you not remember me?" The orange tom snorted. Scarpaw stared at him and her eyes grew wide as she recalled that night. Her vision was going blurry now. She tried to get Sun off of her but it was no use. There was hiss and then the weight was gone. Scarpaw blinked and looked around, the last thing she saw was Scarpaw fighting Sun by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarpaw grunted as she woke up and opened her eyes. She blinked as she got use to the sun light. She sat up and looked around. She was in the medicine cat den. Her muscles protested and screamed with pain as she stretched. Scarpaw sniffed the air and smelled as if Rockpaw, the old medicine cat apprentice, was sitting near her. She looked around in sadness as she remember the young she-cat had died protecting her from Sun when she was kit.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Stripetail meowed as she slipped into the medicine den.

"I feel alright. My muscles hurt a bit though." She looked over her body and noticed her shoulder and leg had cobwebs plastered to them. "Was I bleeding that bad?"

"Not too bad by the time Scarpaw, Babyfang and Emberfang brought you back to camp. It didn't look like you lost too much blood." The medicine cat meowed, "But you will have a couple more scars." She added.

"Great!" She meowed, "Wait! Are the others okay?" Her heart began to race

"Scarlegs has a couple scars himself, and a torn ear, but other than that no." Scarpaw felt her heart stop racing at the medicine cats' words. "He was very brave. You should thank him for your life."

"Scarlegs?" Scarpaw meowed.

"Ashstar gave him his warrior name after he scared off those kittypets." Stripetail meowed.

"Oh." Scarpaw meowed a bit jealous. "I will thank him. Can I leave? Or do you need me to stay to keep an eye on me?" Scarpaw asked with a purr of amusement.

"Just let me see your scars. Make sure they healed properly." The medicine cat meowed removing the cobwebs.

"How long was I out?" Scarpaw asked and looked at the medicine cat as she removed the cobwebs.

"About a day or two. You were in shock. What happened?"

"Three kittypets were in our territory. I knew two from back when I trained Scarpaw and a brown tabby I had never seen before. They were looking for our camp. They said Brownpelt told them where it was. But Sun had been here before, I guess he forgot how to get here." Scarpaw flinched as Stripetail licked her shoulder.

"Hmm Brownpelt." She murmured. "I am guessing this Sun, was the cat who gave you the cut on your nose?"

"Yes, we just recognized each other that day. Well I confronted them and Midnight, the other cat there, pounced on me. I fought her off but the she bit my leg. I clawed at her face and she jumped back in pain. Then Sun pounce on me and held his paw to my neck. I blacked out after Scarpa – I mean Scarlegs, knocked Sun off." Scarpaw finished and looked at her scars. They were still a bit red, but other than that they looked fine.

"I see. Well you're fine to leave. Oh, and I should tell you, I had to force that tom out of here many, many times well you were still out." Stripetail purred.

"He was worried, what else could he do?" Scarpaw muttered and gave the medicine cat a lick before she left the medicine den. She looked around the camp, Icetalon and Bramblefang noticed her and rushed over.

"Scarpaw! Thank Starclan you are okay! Oh my kit!" Icetalon purred rubbing against Scarpaw.

"We heard what happened. You were lucky Scarlegs was there to help." Bramblefang gave his daughter a lick.

"Yeah." Scarpaw muttered, "I just found out that the orange tom who gave me my first scar is the same one that caused trouble with me the day Scarlegs came to camp and he was the same cat who tried to kill me." She meowed.

"Really? I hope Scarlegs taught him a good lesson then. Trying to hurt my precious little kit!" Icetalon meowed and began washing Scarpaw. She purred a little and let her mother clean her for a bit.

"Scarpaw!" She turned to see her littermates bounding over towards her.

"Look at you! You have more scars!" Rainpaw sniffed her shoulder.

"Are you okay? We didn't know if you would ever wake up!" Leopardpaw meowed and licked her ear.

"You are so lucky Scarlegs was there!" Bramblepaw meowed and sat down next to Bramblefang. The two looked almost the same, but Bramblepaw didn't have their fathers golden underbelly. That's where Leopardpaw and Rainpaw got their golden pelt from.

"I know! I am living up to my name!" Scarpaw joked. Her mother continued to groom her daughter as her littermates rambled on about how lucky she was to have Scarlegs there. Other cats had come to see her and she was about to burst with anger if another cat said how lucky she was to have the tom there to save her life. Bramblepelt and Tangletalon walked up to Scarpaw and looked at her, their whiskers twitching.

"Don't twitch your whiskers at me." Scarpaw joked and swatted at them playfully.

"Or what? You going to bite them off?" Tangletalon swatted her paw away.

"Maybe." She twitched her ears at the thought, "What do you guy's need?"

"Just wanted to come and see how you were. We heard you were awake finally." Bramblepelt gave her a friendly lick on the ear.

"I am fine thank you, well besides the fact I want to claw my ears off now." Scarpaw shook her head.

"Why?" Bramblepaw had stayed behind while their littermates and parents went to eat.

"I bet it's because Scarlegs saved her life and now no cat will drop it." Tangletalon snorted with amusement.

"Well it's only true. Scarlegs did save her life." Bramblepelt shrugged.

"That's it!" Scarpaw hissed and swatted Bramblepelts ear, her claws sheathed.

"Whoa! Calm down there kitty." Bramblepelt ducked and swatted her back. The two cats took a couple of playful swings at each other then stopped.

"Bramblepaw," Scarpaw looked at her sister.

"Yeah?" She replied but didn't look at her. Scarpaw looked over to the warrior's den and noticed Rockfur sharing tongues with Redsky and Sandpool. She swatted her sister's shoulder and the bramble coloured she-cat looked at her.

"Stop mooning and listen." Scarpaw snorted, "You know the cat that gave me the scar on my nose." Her sister nodded and Scarpaw began again, "Well he is the same cat that Scarlegs saved me from the day he came to camp. His name is Sun."

"You mean that stupid orange kittypet?" Tangletalon piped up.

"You know him?" Scarpaw looked at the golden tom, his green eye's glowing in the sunlight.

"Yeah, he caused trouble with our mother JJ." Bramblepelt nodded.

"He caused trouble with Brownie and Scarlegs to. Not to mention me." Scarpaw hissed, "This is the third time now."

"Well if we ever see him again, we will shred him got it?" Tangletalon meowed.

"Just teach him a lesson, I want to be the one that keeps him out of the forest." Scarpaw meowed back.

"Don't worry, we will make sure you get to shred his ears off." Bramblepelt joked, a gleam of amusement in his brown eyes.

"I want to help, no one try's to kill my sister and gets away with it!" Bramblepaw added. The group of cats purred with joy. Scarpaw noticed Babyfang coming into camp.

"I will be right back. I need to see Babyfang." She mewed and raced off to meet Babyfang. "Babyfang!"

The black-and-white warrior turned and almost bumped into a rock when she saw her apprentice. "Scarpaw!" She purred and ran to meet the brown apprentice. "I am so glad you are okay!" she purred and rubbed against her.

"So am I!" Scarpaw purred and licked her mentor's ear.

"Look at your new scars! They look so cool, I bet you're very happy with them." The she-cat meowed.

"I am! I just found out that the orange tom that attacked me as a kit was the same one that was leading the kittypets here." Scarpaw hissed.

"Oh really? Good thing Scarlegs taught him a lesson." Babyfang mewed.

"Yeah," Scarpaw snorted, "I need to thank him for saving my life. Do you know where he is?" as Scarpaw asked the question Scarlegs came through the entrance with Mossears, Thornbelly, Duststorm and Flamefur. The group of cats all had prey in their mouths. When the tom saw Scarpaw standing there he dropped the prey he was carrying and ran to her side.

"You're okay! Thank Starclan!" He purred and touched her shoulder with his nose. Blinking with embarrassment she pulled away.

"Y - Yes I am. J - Just a few scars. I heard you got a couple to." She stammered. Babyfang had left to pick up the prey Scarlegs dropped and was sitting next to Thornbelly and Duststorm staring at the two cats.

"Yeah, just a scratch across my nose and torn ear. Not as bad as yours. I should have stopped them earlier, so you didn't have to get them." The mottled tom murmured.

"No! I want scars, that's why I changed my name!" Scarpaw snapped. Scarlegs looked at her surprised.

"A pretty cat like you shouldn't get such ugly scars." Scarlegs meowed calmly.

"They are not ugly! They are cool!" Scarpaws fur bristled with anger.

"Is that all you think about?" He asked her, his neck fur beginning to raise.

"No! I think about how to become a great warrior and my clan!" She spat.

"You're obsessed with becoming a great warrior! Why?" The newly named warrior lost his temper and spat back at her.

"So I don't have to think about you!" Scarpaw hissed and ran to the entrance of the camp and slipped out. She ran through the forest in no particular direction. She didn't stop until she noticed she was at the border between Fireclan territory and twoleg place. Not knowing what to do she headed for the place she first met Scarlegs. She sat down where they trained and looked around. It all looked so different than she remembered it.


	14. Chapter 14

"There you are!" She heard a hiss and turned to see Scarlegs standing there.

"What do you want?!" She spat and turned away from him.

"To apologize." He padded over and sat down beside her, "I am sorry I upset you. I was just upset that I let you get hurt and you didn't care."

"I don't care because getting scars is what comes with being a warrior." Scarpaw sneered.

"Well you are not a warrior yet. I was scared when I noticed it was Sun and Midnight. I don't know why, I just was. I watched as Midnight pounced on you and gave you those scars, and then when Sun held you on the ground and choked you." Scarlegs shook his pelt. "But when he said he was the one that gave you that scar on your nose I flipped, I was so angry that he did that, even if I didn't know you when we were kits. No cat should hurt a kit, ever!"

"It's okay that you were scared. If we never feel scared, we can never feel brave." Scarpaw meowed and looked at the tom.

"Still! I shouldn't have let you face them alone." Scarlegs muttered and pressed his muzzle to hers. Scarpaws eyes widen but she didn't move. No cat had ever shown her such affection.

"Scarlegs, it's okay. I am just glad you stepped in when you did. You saved my life." Scarpaw mewed, "I am sorry we haven't talked much this past moon. I was just so anger at you for not letting me defend you. You are my friend, and I felt like you didn't want to be friends."

The tom pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I was being foolish. I wanted to prove I was loyal, and I wanted to make my father proud. He always praised you and said how great of an apprentice you are. I wanted to out shine you, I wanted beat you so I could praise like you did. I was jealous." He meowed.

"You were jealous?" Scarpaw purred with amusement.

"Yes, and when I saw that I had hurt your feelings I was angry with myself. I took it out on you though. I was angry because I had upset the cat I love." He murmured. Scarpaw stared at him surprised at his words.

"You – you," She couldn't say it at first, "Love me?" She whispered. The mottled brown warrior looked away and nodded.

"Since I saw you. Why do you think I asked you to come back?" He purred and looked back at her.

"I – I don't know what to say Scarlegs." She stuttered. He stepped closer and touched her ear with his nose.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Just please forgive me."

"As long as you forgive me to." She meowed and breathed in his scent. She suddenly felt really relaxed and she closed her eyes. _I know love when I see it._ Bumblejaw's words filled her head. _Oh Bumblejaw, I think you're right. But how can I love him? I need to focus on becoming a great warrior! Oh how I miss you._ She began to worry. "Scarlegs," She mewed quietly.

"Yes Scarpaw?" He pulled back and looked at her. She stared into his brown eyes and purred.

"Since we are here, you want to see if we can talk to Brownie? I am sure you miss her. She will be proud when she sees you're a warrior now." Scarpaw meowed trying to change the subject. Scarlegs looked around worried.

"Won't we get in trouble?" He replied.

"Only if we get caught." Scarpaw mewed and headed for the ally before he could respond. She looked behind her to see the mottled brown warrior following her. The made it to the thunderpath without any trouble. Both cats looked both ways and opened their mouths to taste the air. Scarpaw didn't smell anything so she raced across the thunderpath, Scarlegs hot on her paws.

"Do you think she will be able to talk?" Scarlegs asked. Scarpaw shrugged and hopped up onto the ledge. The opening was open and she peered inside. There was no sign of Twolegs anywhere. "Brownie?" She whisper yelled.

"Scarpaw?" She heard a familiar voice meow. "What are you doing here?" Brownie hopped onto the ledge across from Scarpaw.

"Coming to see you. Scarlegs and I are here." She meowed and looked below to where Scarlegs was looking around like a scared kit. "Get up here!" She hissed.

"Who is Scarlegs?" Brownie asked before the warrior jumped up beside Scarpaw and peered inside at the brown she-cat. "Oh! Mas – I mean..." She stopped.

"Scarlegs. Mother, I am a warrior!" Scarlegs purred.

"My kit is a warrior already! Oh I knew you would make me proud!" Brownie purred and pressed against the spider web like stuff locking her inside the Twoleg nest.

"Oh mother. I miss you." Scarlegs meowed and did the same.

"We both do. Brownie how can you live with Twolegs?" Scarpaw meowed sadly, "Isn't it horrible?"

"It is not as bad as it seems. I miss being able to do as I please, but my kits are happy here and I only wish to do the best for them." Brownie meowed and pulled back.

"Brownie? Who are you talking to?" A small mew came from inside the Twoleg nest.

"Oh, Garfield. Hold on." Brownie disappeared over the ledge and reappeared with a ginger tom. She placed him beside her and gave him a quick lick. "Garfield this is your brother Scarlegs and his friend Scarpaw." She meowed.

"These are! Really? Oh tell me everything about the forest!" He mewed and looked at the cats outside with wide eyes. Scarpaw let out an _mrww_ of laughter.

"Wow. You are so handsome. It is very nice to meet you." She mewed as she looked at the little ginger kit.

"Look at you, my little brother. Is there others? Or did they..." Scarlegs trailed off.

"Give me a second." Brownie purred and disappeared again.

"Are you gonna tell me about the forest or not?" Garfield squeaked.

"Sure. What is there to say?" Scarpaw meowed.

"Everything! I want to know everything!" The ginger kit hopped up and almost fell off the ledge.

"Carefully little kit." Scarlegs purred and blinked a couple times before beginning, "Well, the forest is really big. So big you could get lost if you didn't have another cat with you. There is a river, and a rock cliff and so many trees to climb."

"Wow!" The kit breathed.

"Not to mention all the prey! Mice, birds, lizards and fish! But we don't eat fish. Stinky Waterclan cats eat fish." Scarpaw meowed.

"There are other cats out there?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, many other cats. But not all of them live with us." Scarlegs explained. "There are the cats that like water, they live in Waterclan. There are the cats that love to live underground, they live in Earthclan, and there are the cats that love to sleep in trees, they live in Airclan. Scarpaw and I live in Fireclan, the best clan of all."

"Cool! What about Sun? Where does he live?" The ginger kit mewed. Both clan cats hissed at the name. Scarpaw felt her fur begin to prickle.

"He is known as a Kittypet. He lives here in Twoleg place. I don't ever want to hear about you with him. He is mean and doesn't deserve friends." Scarlegs warned his brother.

"O – Okay." Garfield looked up at the warrior with scared eyes.

"Shh. It's okay little one. We are just looking out for you." Scarpaw tried to calm the little kit. Right then Brownie appeared with a little brown she-cat. She placed her beside her littermate. The little she-cat looked up at the two strange cats with wide worried eyes.

"Coco, this is your brother Scarlegs and his friend Scarpaw. Say hello." Brownie mewed to the little brownie scrap of fur. The fear scent was overwhelming. Scarpaw crouched down so she could see the little kit.

"No need to be worried dear. I really like your name. It's beautiful." She mewed softly. The little kits eye's gleamed at her words.

"Really?" She mewed. Her fear scent softened as she stared at Scarpaw. Scarpaw nodded and twitched her ears in amusement.

"You're a very pretty kit. You must have a lot of toms following you." Scarlegs meowed and both she-cats looked up at him.

"Scarlegs! She is only a moon old!" Brownie meowed, her eye's gleaming with pride and laughter.

"Sorry Brownie. I was just speaking the truth." Scarlegs purred.

"One moment. There is one more." Brownie purred and went to get the last kit. She came back carrying a ginger-and-brown kit with white paws. She placed the kit down and gave it a lick, "This is Soxs. Isn't he cute?"

"Brownie!" The kit squeaked. Soxs' littermates mewed with laughter.

"You're all cute." Scarpaw purred.

"Who are you?" Soxs looked at her.

"I am Scarpaw and this is your brother Scarlegs." She anwsered.

"Oh! I thought Brownie was lying when she told us about you!" Soxs mewed.

"Brownie doesn't lie. She always tells the truth." Scarleg's meowed. There was a loud roaring and the cats all turned to see a monster coming down the thunderpath.

"You must leave! Those are the Twolegs!" Brownie meowed harshly.

"But!" Scarlegs meowed.

"No buts! Hurry!" Brownie hissed. The monster stopped in a smaller thunderpath and a couple of Twoleg kits climbed out of its belly. Scarpaw looked around, her heart racing as the Twoleg kits grew closer. Someone nudged her and she lost her footing and fell of the ledge.

Scarlegs grabbed her scruff and tried to help her to her paws. Scarpaw stood up a bit winded and shaky on her legs. She spotted Scarlegs on the edge of the thunderpath and she went to run but something grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She hissed and spat but the thing didn't let her go.

"Scarpaw!" She heard Scarlegs yowl. She looked over and saw him racing towards her. A Twoleg kit spotted him and ran at him. Scarlegs stopped and hissed at the Twoleg. It stopped for a moment but reached out to grab him. Scarlegs took a swipe at it and ducked away. The Twoleg screeched but then grabbed Scarlegs and held him close.

Her heart racing and having no way to escape, Scarpaw looked around widely as the Twoleg kit carried her inside its nest. Taking her into another area and placing her on the ground, Scarpaw raced under the nearest object and hid. There was a meow and Scarpaw looked up to see Brownie and her three kits standing in front of her.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Brownie meowed quietly, "Scarlegs got away but you're locked inside now!"

"Can't she stay here with us?" Coco mewed.

"No flea-brain! She lives in the forest with Scarlegs!" Garfield swatted at his sister.

"In the forest! Really?" Soxs squeaked.

Not knowing what to do, and her mind racing, Scarpaw felt a very weird tingling sensation then everything went black.

**This is a quick up to date version of the clans and other cats. Just so you guys don't think I am forgetting any of the other clans. The next gathering will be soon so it will explain what happened to many of the missing cats. ~ Scarclaw**

**Fireclan**

Leader – Ashstar

Deputy – Flamefire

Medicine cat – Stripetail

**_Warriors_**

Thronbelly

Redsky

Mossears

Sandpool

Bramblefang

Tanglefur

Tigerpelt

Brightmask

_Apprentice_ - Rainpaw

Babyfang

_Apprentice_ – Scarpaw

Mossclaw

_Apprentice_– Leopardpaw

Flamefur

_Apprentice_- Bramblepaw

Emberfang

Bramblepelt

Tangletalon

Rockfur

Ice-eyes

Tigerfur

Quietfoot

Duststorm

Scarlegs

_**Queens**_

Wildflower – Sweetkit and Foxkit

Patchpelt – Swiftkit,Strongkit,Greykit,Flintkit

**_Elders_**

Hawkheart

Wildtail

_**Waterclan**_

Leader - Streamstar

Deputy - Mudclaw

Medicine Cat - Toadleap & Bluewhisper

_**Warriors**_

Creekstorm

Lizardfeather

Icewater

_Apprentice_ - Poolpaw

Marshfoot

Mistberry

Poolheart

Snowpuddle

_Apprentice_ - Mistpaw

Loudpelt

Brightwing

Mousetalon

Mudwater

_**Apprentices**_

Mistpaw

Poolpaw

_**Queens**_

Dawnflower

Fuzzyfur

Rainstorm – Expecting

_**Elders**_

Rainflower

Mudfoot

_**Airclan**_

Leader - Blizzardstar

Deputy - Grasswhisper

Medicine cat – Sneezewhisker

_Apprentice - Milkpaw_

_**Warriors**_

Driftpool

Breezelight

Jaggedfang

Lionfur

_Apprentice - Morningpaw_

Ivyflower

_Apprentice - Olivepaw_

Moleface

Pearpoppy

Redstem

_Apprentice - Frostpaw_

Mossycloud

Fuzzypelt

_**Apprentices**_

Frostpaw

Olivepaw

Morningpaw

Milkpaw

_**Queens**_

Moonflower

_**Elders**_

Lostfoot

_**Earthclan**_

Leader – Greenstar

Deputy – Nightwhisper

Medicine Cat – Raventail

_**Warriors**_

Reednose

Petalfrost

Wolfcloud

Rubbleears

Vinestem

Spottedheart

Tanglefur

Tinyberry

Rabbitleap

_**Apprentices**_

_**Queens**_

_**Elders**_

Dustflower

Shrewbrook

_**Cats outside of clans**_

Sun

Midnight

Mud

Brownie (Garfield, Coco, Soxs)

Brownpelt

Mudpuddle


	15. Chapter 15

Scarpaw woke up to a loud sound. She jumped up with and heard a thud beside her. She turned to see Coco shaking her head and standing up.

"Oh! I am sorry." Scarpaw meowed and gave the little kit a lick.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" The little she-kit asked.

"I heard a loud noise. What was it?" She looked around wildly.

"Oh it's nothing. The Twolegs are always making that noise. It's the entrance to the nest." Scarpaw heard another mew and turned to see Soxs.

"The entrance! I could get out that way!" Scarpaw meowed and ran over to the entrance which was closed. "Mouse-Dung!"

"No need to worry Scarpaw! You could stay with us!" She heard Garfield mew.

"I am sorry little kits. I cannot stay here. I am a warrior cat, not a kittypet." Scarpaw meowed.

"Kits! Stop bugging poor little Scarpaw." Brownie meowed coming out from under a blue object.

"It's okay Brownie. I don't mind." Scarpaw padded up and touched noses with Brownie.

"Are you sure? I am so sorry you got caught. You shouldn't have come in the first place." The older she-cat meowed

"We wanted to come and see you." Scarpaw replied and looked away.

"I love seeing you and my son, but you need to be more carefully. I will get you out, just not yet. We need a plan." Brownie purred.

"Scarpaw? Brownie?" The she-cats jumped and looked around, "Up here!" another hiss came from the ledge. The two cats looked over to see a cat on the ledge.

"Scarlegs?" Scarpaw meowed and ran to the ledge. She jumped up to see two cats sitting on the other side.

"You're okay! Oh thank Starclan!" Scarlegs purred, "I went and got Emberfang to help!"

"Emberfang!" Brownie purred and jumped up beside Scarpaw, "Oh my love! I miss you!"

"Oh Brownie! I miss you too!" Emberfang meowed and pressed against the spider web like stuff. Brownie did the same and purred.

"How do we get you out? I am not leaving without you." Scarlegs meowed and stared at Scarpaw.

"I don't know. We need a plan." Scarpaw replied, "Hold on! Brownie? Should we show Emberfang the kits?" She whispered the last part into Brownie's ears.

"Oh yes! Hold on love." The two she-kits disappeared and brought back Soxs and Garfield.

"Oh wow! Look at you two! Are these the only ones?" Emberfang purred and looked up at his mate.

"I will be right back." Scarpaw meowed and went to look for Coco. "Coco? Where are you sweetie?" She mewed.

"Scarpaw? Over here." A faint mew came from a little nest. Scarpaw peered inside to find the little brown kit curled up.

"Don't you want to meet your father?" She mewed softly and climbed in next to her.

"I am scared to meet him. What if he doesn't like me?" Coco asked.

"Emberfang loves everyone! He will love you because you're his daughter." The young she-cat meowed and gave the kit a comforting lick.

"O – Okay. Thank you Scarpaw." The kit stumbled out of the nest and headed for the ledge. Scarpaw followed her. She picked up the kit and jumped onto the ledge.

"You must be Coco! You're so pretty." Emberfang meowed as he stared at his daughter with loving eyes. Coco shrunk back between Scarpaws legs to hid.

"It's okay Coco. He may look scary but Emberfang is really nice." Scarpaw mewed and nudged the little kit forward. Coco stepped forward and looked up at the big mottled tom.

"Hi Emberfang." She mewed quietly.

"Wow. Our daughter is beautiful Brownie! They all are!" Emberfang purred.

"Come on kits. The older cats need to talk now. Say good-bye to Emberfang." Brownie meowed.

"Bye Emberfang!" The kits mewed. The two she-cats put the cats on the ground and hopped back onto the ledge.

"How do we get her out?" Emberfang asked.

"I am not leaving without her!" Scarlegs added.

"We need to wait for the Twolegs to come back. The entrance to the nest is the only way in and out of this place. They leave the same time every day and come back the same time the same day." Brownie meowed.

"Are you sure?" Emberfang meowed.

"Positive. We have to wait at least a day to make sure." Brownie replied.

"What! No!" Scarlegs hissed.

"Hey! If she says we need to wait a day, then we wait a day!" Scarpaw meowed, "I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to, okay. I just want to be sure I get out safely."

"I can't leave without you! I just can't!" Scarlegs hung his head.

"We will get her out tomorrow, I promise son." Emberfang rested his tail on his sons shoulder.

"Don't worry Scarlegs. I will be back in the forest tomorrow! What does the clan know?" Scarpaw asked.

"They think you are still out in forest. But I can cover for you." Emberfang nodded.

"Thank you. Scarlegs, you need to go back to camp and help him." Scarpaw meowed to the young mottled tom.

"No! I am not leaving you!" His head shot up and stared at her.

"Fine. Be a mouse-brained fool then." She looked away with a hiss.

"Scarlegs. You can sleep beside the nest, the Twolegs don't go over there." Brownie mewed, "You need to get going though. They should be back soon."

"Okay. Let's go Scarlegs." Emberfang meowed, "I will be back tomorrow, don't worry Scarpaw. We will get you out tomorrow."

"I know you will. Thank you for your help." Scarpaw replied. The two toms went to leave and Scarpaw looked at Scarlegs, "Thank you for your help to Scarlegs." The tom turned and looked over his shoulder. He just stared at her, his eyes unreadable.

"And thank you for staying." She meowed again trying to get him to talk. His eyes were dark, just staring at her. Emberfang nudged him and the two toms stared at each other before the older tom hopped off the ledge. Brownie jumped off at the sound of her kits mewing.

"Scarlegs, are you mad at me?" Scarpaw meowed staring at the tom. Scarlegs grunted and stared at her. "Would you say something, I don't care what, just say something!" She meowed harshly. Scarlegs blinked a couple times before replying;

"Why did you really want to come see Brownie? Because I told you how I felt?"

"Wha -? Why would you think that?"

"Because you never talked about coming to see her before then."

"We were also fighting back then!" She hissed. The tom was taking aback but this sudden outburst.

"I didn't notice it mattered!" He hissed back.

"I am not doing this right now! I was trying to say thank you but you know what! I don't care anymore." She spat and jumped off the ledge before he could reply. She stalked over to the nest Coco was and climbed in next to her.

"Are you and Scarlegs fighting?" Her tiny voice rang out.

"Yeah. He is being a jerk." Scarpaw meowed back and curled up. She covered her nose with her tail and began to sleep. Her dreams were filled with battling cats and blood. She watched as cats flung themselves at each other until they couldn't fight anymore.

"Scarpaw." A familiar voice meowed.

"Sliverflame!" She spun around to see the sliver tabby standing a few paw steps away.

"Take warning now. The forest will turn red if you cannot stop the evil cats who wish to gain power." Sliverflame meowed as she began to fade, "No cat is safe."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Scarpaw yowled but was too late, the sliver tabby was gone.

"Scarpaw! Wake up!" A claw poked her side. Scarpaw jumped up to see Brownie and her kits staring at her, "You were shaking and whimpering. What happened?" The brown she-cat asked.

"Who's Sliverflame?" Soxs asked.

"I had a horrible dream. Cats were fighting and I couldn't do anything. Sliverflame came and told me something but I don't know what it means." Scarpaw replied.

"Who is Sliverflame?" Soxs asked again.

"She was a cat in my clan. She was a very pretty sliver tabby. She looked like your mother." She meowed.

"How could she look like Brownie? They don't even know each other." Coco mewed.

"I don't know." Scarpaw shrugged.

"Go play kits. Today is going to be a long day." Brownie nudged them out of the soft nest.

"Brownie? Who was your mother?" Scarpaw blurted out, not meaning to. The brown she-cat looked at her then out over the Twoleg place.

"Her name is Brownpelt." Brownie began, "And yes, before you ask, she was a forest cat. I think she did come from Fireclan."

"So your part clan cat! That is so cool!" Scarpaw meowed, "There was this cat that came into the forest, and I think his name is Mud. Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. All too well. He is my littermate." Brownie shook her head, "Brownpelt use to tell us about the forest and how she left to be with our father. She had a sister, I believe her name was Sliverpelt."

"Sliverpelt? I never heard of her." Scarpaw thought out loud.

"Brownpelt never wanted to leave the forest, but she couldn't handle the thought of us becoming warriors and fighting. She wanted to keep us save so she came to live with mudpuddle, our father, here in Twoleg place." The she-cat looked at Scarpaw with sad eyes, "I am glad she did, but now she is stuck living with regret. She lives a few gardens down, but I don't normally go to see her. She is always staring at something that is not really there."

"I am sorry. If I knew asking would upset you, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. Just be careful of Mud okay? He is like Sun, always looking for trouble." The brown she-cat touched her ear with her nose, "Today is the day we get you out. I just had a chat with Scarlegs and Emberfang. The Twolegs will be home soon, so be ready to run."

"Yes Brownie. It was a pleasure to see you again." Scarpaw meowed and pressed against the older she-cat.

"It was a pleasure to see you again as well. Now let's get ready." Brownie jumped out of the nest and headed for the entrance to the Twoleg nest. Scarpaw followed, aware of how dangerous this was going to be. _Just think of the forest and your clan. You are going to get out of here and become the best warrior! For your clan and for Brownie! Who never got the chance to be a warrior. _She thought to herself.

"Brownie, I will become the best warrior there is. Just for you, because you never got the chance to see how great it is to be in the forest." She meowed quietly to the other she-cat.

"I bet you will become the best warrior. Thank you Scarpaw. I never would have thought a forest cat could be so kind to a Kittypet like I." She purred. There was the sound of a monster coming down the Thunderpath and both she-cats got ready.

"Take care of yourself Brownie. And if you ever get out of here and need help, don't be afraid to come find me." Scarpaw meowed and gave Brownie and quick lick.

"Don't worry about me Scarpaw, I will be just fine. Take care of yourself as well. I want to hear about you becoming a great warrior." Brownie purred. The entrance to the nest made a clicking sound then it swung open, "Go now!" Brownie yowled and Scarpaw took off running. The Twolegs screeched as she darted past them. She didn't stop running until she was past the Thunderpath and down the alley way. She stopped and took a breath.

"Well look who it is guys. Our old friend Scarpaw." A deep meow came from above her. She glanced up on the fence to find the three cats that tried to kill her.


	16. Chapter 16

"The only friend you need is a monster to run you over." She snorted.

"I didn't think we would find you outside the forest after our little fight the other day." Sun hopped off the fence and padded up to the apprentice. Midnight and Mud stayed put.

"I am not scared of you, even when I was a little kit. You're just a stupid Kittypet." She hissed.

"And you're a flea-bag forest cat that needs to learn a lesson!" Midnight hissed from the top of the fence.

"Come down here and I will teach you something!" Scarpaw spat at the black she-cat.

"Midnight, no need to be rude to the young cat. Maybe she came here to join us. She can't seem to stay away from me." The orange tom flicked his tail.

"I would never join you! And even if I did, I would never listen to you!" Scarpaws neck fur bristled.

"Calm down, we aren't going to attack you." Mud snorted.

"We want you to join us. Soon the forest won't have any more cats. So why go through the trouble of running then when you could run now, and be safe with us?" Suns eyes were dark with a gleam of evil in them. Scarpaw felt as if her pelt were on fire under his gaze but yet she could not look away.

"What's going on here?" A hiss came from the direction of Twoleg place. Both cats turned to see Emberfang and Scarlegs running towards them.

"No need to get your pelt in a tangle, I was just talking to her." Sun snorted and sat down.

"You should be glad I don't claw your eyes out Sun! You tried to kill her!" Scarlegs hissed and took a step forward.

"No need to get in a fight. He didn't hurt her by the looks of it." Emberfang stepped in front of the young warrior.

"No I didn't. Tell him sweetie." Sun glanced at a still stunned Scarpaw. She shook her head clear and glanced at the two warriors;

"No he didn't hurt me. He would be long gone now if he even tried." She glared at the orange Kittypet.

"You say that now, but what about the other two times we fought? If I remember correctly, you were the one that lost." He gave his paw a lick and drew it over his ear.

"The first time I was a kit! And the second time you took me from behind! That is the only reason you won!" Scarpaw hissed.

"Listen here, pretty kitty. Doesn't matter how I won. I won. Accept it." Sun purred.

Scarpaw grunted; "Whatever. I'll shred you one day Sun. Trust me."

"Scarpaw, Scarlegs, time to go." Emberfang meowed.

"Scarlegs? Oh. Mason is an official forest maggot now?" Midnight mewed. Scarlegs growled.

"Whoa, the maggots got an attitude now." Mud snorted.

"Watch you stupid flea-bag mouths!" Scarpaw hissed.

"Or what forest dung?" Midnight growled and jumped down.

"Or I will not hesitate to shred your pelts!" Scarpaws pelt bristled as she growled back.

"We don't have time for this Scarpaw. The longer we are gone the more the clan will wonder where we are. We have already been gone for a whole night. We must get back now!" Emberfang stepped in front of her and nodded towards the forest.

"Fine." She grunted, "Next time I'll shred you Midnight."

"Whatever you say maggot." The black she-cat snorted.

"Don't forget what I said sunshine." Sun stared at Scarpaw, "Consider the offer."

"I already made up my mind. Never." Scarpaw hissed at the orange tom and followed Emberfang into the forest.

"What did he say to you?" Scarlegs ran up to her and stared at her.

"Nothing to worry about. We need to stay focused on how to explain to the clan where we have been." The young apprentice looked around nervously.

"Scarpaw is right. We will all get in trouble if they find out." Emberfang nodded.

"Find out what?" A deep meow came from behind a tree. The group of cats turned to see Thornbelly emerge followed by Redsky and Mossears.

"Where have you three been?" Redsky demanded.

"Let's leave this to Ashstar." Mossears meowed, "It's best the whole clan hear the story."

"You three reek of twolegs. No doubt that's where you were." Thornbelly grunted.

"Hey -" Scarpaw started but Emberfang nudged her.

"No reason to start a fight now. I'll figure it out." The mottled warrior meowed.

"Yes, Emberfang." Scarpaw nodded. The three cats followed the patrol back into camp. As they did so cats all over began to talk as they noticed Scarpaw, Emberfang and Scarlegs. The two warriors and the apprentice sat down in the middle of the clearing and waited for Ashstar to come.

"Good to see you all back." Ashstar emerged from his den and stood infront of them. Scarpaw looked around and noticed her littermates and parents sitting off to the side staring at her. She looked away and ended up catching Babyfangs stare. Feeling disappointed she stared at the ground.

"Seeing as all the cats of Fireclan have gathered already let's begin." Ashstar jumped up onto the ledge and looked at the cats in question; "Would one of you like to explain why you three were gone an entire night?"

Scarpaw was about to explain everything that happened but was beaten by Emberfang;

"After Scarpaw and Scarlegs ran out of camp I waited around until Scarlegs came to find me. I followed him to Scarpaw who was angry and trying to hunt. I helped them settle their fight and decided I wanted to go see Brownie who lives in the twoleg place. They came with me and Scarpaw got caught. We helped her escape and came back as soon as we could. Ashstar, this is my fault. Not theirs."

Ashstar looked around at the clan waiting for the mumbling cats to quiet down. He jumped down and began talking to Flamefire. Scarpaw stared at Emberfang. The warrior was looking at the leader and his deputy. His eyes were dull.

"Ashstar, may I say something?" He called to the leader. Ashstar turned and looked at him.

"Go on." He nodded.

"I will accept any punishment." Emberfang meowed. Scarpaw turned and stared at him.

"But Emberfang!" She meowed.

"Shush." He hissed at her. She shrunk back scared of him all of sudden. He had never gotten angry at her before. Ashstar hopped back onto the ledge and called out;

"Cats of Fireclan! Flamefire and I have come to a decision but we want to ask you if this decision is acceptable."

The clan meowed in agreement and waited for Ashstar to continue.

"Flamefire and I would like to know if banishing Emberfang from Fireclan is an acceptable punishment." He began

The clan started mumbling and some cats yowled surprised.

"Now listen. We only came to this decision because though Emberfang has brought three wonderful and helpful warriors to this clan, he has also caused much trouble. He has disappeared many, many, many times to go see kittypets and now he almost had a young apprentice token from us. But this is up to you. You must all decide." Ashstar looked around for responses.

Scarpaw looked around scared and angry. This can't be happening! How could Flamefire, Emberfangs own father, choose to banish his own son! They can't banish Emberfang! They just can't! The clan murmured amongst themselves for a little while before Ashstar called for their attention.

"Has the clan come to a decision?"

The clan called out in agreement. And the decision was made. Scarpaw felt like she was going to die.

"Then with a heavy heart, I, Ashstar banish Emberfang from Fireclan."


	17. Chapter 17

Emberfang held his head up and nodded to Ashstar, "I shall leave then. I'm glad I had the change to serve Fireclan."

"I'm glad we had a great warrior like you to serve Fireclan." Ashstar nodded to Emberfang. Flamefire was the first cat to walk over to Emberfang.

"I'm sorry we had to come to this son. I'm sure you will be happier with Brownie." The orange tom gave Emberfang a lick on the year.

"It's okay. I said I would accept any punishment." Emberfang mewed. Bramblefang and Icetalon came over next.

"I'm sorry I got Scarpaw in trouble. I did not mean for that to happen." Emberfang turn to them.

"She is back safe. I'm glad we got to know you. I'm sorry you must leave." Bramblefang nodded to him.

"I'm positive you will be happier. We will miss you greatly Emberfang." Icetalon touched noses with him.

"Good bye Bramblefang, Icetalon, young apprentices." Emberfang turned. Scarpaw stared at him as he said good bye to Flamefur and his sons. She wanted to yell and scratch every cat's eyes out as she watched the mottled warrior leave camp. Everyone watched and soon were quiet. Soon they turned to Scarpaw and Scarlegs. They started talking to them, trying to hear their sides of the story. With everyone talking at once it overwhelmed Scarpaw, she screeched and ran off. She ducked out of camp and ran, as far as she could and as fast as she could.

She came to the old oak and curled up underneath it. _Why did Emberfang take the blame? It was my fault! Oh Starclan! Watch over him! Bumblejaw, please watch over him! _She heard a twig snap and sat up to spot Babyfang standing there.

"Did I scare you?" The black-and-white warrior asked.

"No." Scarpaw looked at the ground.

"You are really upset aren't you?" Babyfang sat down beside Scarpaw. She nodded.

"I know this seems bad but Emberfang will be happier living outside the clan with Brownie."

"I know."

"Then let's go back to camp and get some rest. It must have been really stressful for you." Babyfang licked her ear and lead Scarpaw back to camp. She didn't speak to anyone as she curled up in her nest to sleep.

Between training and the assessment to become a warrior soon, the next day was uneventful. The gathering was tonight but Scarpaw had a feeling she wasn't going to be going this time. She sat around camp watching the other cats go about their business. Bramblepaw was out hunting with Flamefur, Leopardsong and Mossclaw were training and Rainpaw and Brightmask were on patrol. Babyfang had let Scarpaw off early because of what happened the past couple days.

Scarlegs had tried talking to her but Scarpaw basically ignored him. It was her fault Emberfang had gotten banished but she couldn't tell the clan that. No one would believe her. Scarpaw noticed Icetalon coming over to her. She grunted and looked away. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Scarpaw? You okay?" The brown she-cat warrior asked.

"Fine."

"Do you want to go hunting with Bramblefang and I?"

"No."

"You should be out doing something instead of feeling bad all the time."

"I'm fine. Just tired. Go out hunting. I'll come next time."

"I'll find you a nice rabbit then. You haven't eaten very much today."

"Okay." Scarpaw watched as Icetalon went back over to Bramblefang. They both looked over to her then left camp. Scarpaw sighed and sat up to clean herself. She was almost finished when she spotted Tangletalon and Bramblepelt heading towards her.

"Listen her grumpy belly, we asked Babyfang if we could take you out to train some more. She said it was fine, now let's go." The golden pelted tom meowed.

"Don't feel like it." She mewed back.

"You don't have a choice now let's go." Bramblepelt nodded towards the entrance of camp.

"Why?" She grunted.

"Because you become a warrior soon and you need all the training you can get. Plus, if you don't Bramblepelt and I won't stop bugging you for the rest of your life." Tangletalon's eyes glinted with evil. Scarpaw looked between the two littermate warriors and sighed.

"Fine."

"Let's go." Bramblepelt lead the way but not to the training valley.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Our special place. Somewhere Emberfang took us to train when we first got here." Tangletalon looked at her.

"Here." Bramblepelt slide under a bush, followed by Tangletalon then Scarpaw. She looked around the open field and sniffed the air. They were still in Fireclan territory but she had never been here before.

"How'd Emberfang find this place?" She asked.

"He never said. But it's a good place to train." Tangletalon sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Oh. You three did disappear often."

"Yeah. So I want to battle you first. See how well Babyfang has trained you." Bramblepelt meowed from further into the field.

"Don't be surprised when I beat you." Scarpaw laughed.

"I won't be." Bramblepelt replied. Scarpaw got ready and watched the mottled dark brown tom. She got ready as she noticed his muscles ripple under his pelt. When he pounced she dodged and jumped on his back. The warrior rolled and landed on her. She screeched and shoved him off. She jumped up and got ready to pounce. She tackled the tom in his side and he fell over. She pounced on top of him and pinned him down. She stared down at him and grinned.

"I win."

"Good job, Scarpaw!" Tangletalon cheered and come over, "She beat you Bramblepelt!"

"She did. Babyfang has trained you well." Bramblepelt rolled over and Scarpaw fell off with a thud.

"She did train me well." Scarpaw sat up and shook her pelt.

"My turn." Tangletalon purred. The two cats got ready and circled around the open field watching eachother. Scarpaw saw his muscles ripple and soon he pounced. But what she didn't see was him watching her paws for the direction she would dodge. Tangletalon knew she would move right and pounced that way. The two cats rolled on the ground. Scarpaw pushed him away and jumped up. Tangletalon was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He swipped at her front paws and tripped her. Scarpaw fell and was pinned down by the massive golden warrior.

"I win this one." He purred.

"I guess you were trained better." She grunted.

"Alright, let her up." Bramblepelt came over and nudged his littermate.

"I'm glad I came. Thanks for bugging me." Scarpaw sat up and shook her pelt clean again. She gave her pelt a couple licks and then looked at the two warriors.

"We didn't bring you here just to train." Bramblepelt meowed.

"We know what Emberfang did for you." Tangletalon looked at her.

"You – you guys know?" Scarpaw looked around surprised.

"Scarlegs told us." Bramblepelt nodded.

"Are… Are you guys mad at me?" She looked at the ground.

"No. We wanted to tell you we are okay with it. He wanted to protect you and Scarlegs. And he did." The mottled tom touched her ear with his nose.

"Imagine how much worse it would be if you got in trouble." Tangletalon gave her a lick.

"Good point. I'm sorry though. I didn't think he would get banished." Scarpaw sighed.

"That is alright. We just wanted to tell that. We should head back soon. We have a gathering tonight and we don't know who's going." Bramblepelt meowed and the group of cats went back to camp.

Like Scarpaw had figured, she didn't get to go this time. Ashstar and Flamefur, along with Redsky, Sandpool, Mossclaw and Leopardsong, Brightmask and Rainfur, Flamefur and Bramblewhisper, Wildflower and Wildtail were going. Scarpaw was left all alone in the apprentice den. She waited for the others to get back and when they did her littermates told her everything. All clans have lost cats this past moon. Waterclan and Earthclan had lost the cats in battle with each other. Airclan lost cats to foxes and green-cough. This leafbare is going to be a rough one.

A moon had passed since Emberfang was banished from Fireclan. It was cold leafbare night as the clan sat around the four apprentices. Foxpaw and Sweetpaw were apprenticed earlier that day. Tigerpelt was Sweetpaws mentor, and Sandpool was Foxpaws. The gathering was yesterday, Scarpaw hadn't gone to that one either. This leafbare has been very harsh. Cats of all clans have been lost and many worry there will be more.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Ashstar looked at Rainpaw

"Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rainpaw meowed loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainfur. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Rainfurs head and in return Rainfur licked his shoulder. Ashstar then turned to Leopardpaw.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Leopardpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardsong. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Leopardsongs head and in return she licked his shoulder.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Ashstar stood in front of Bramblepaw.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblepaw nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblewhisper. StarClan honors your courage and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Bramblewhispers head and in return she licked his shoulder.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Scarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar towered over Scarpaw and stared at her as he spoke

"I do." Scarpaws voice shook a little as she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scarclaw. StarClan honors your courage and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Scarclaws head and in return she licked his shoulder.

_"__Scarclaw! Bramblewhisper! Leopardsong! Rainfur!" _The clan called out. Scarclaw felt proud but soon that feeling faded as she remembered Emberfang. He should be here watching this but he was banished because of her.

"Now, our four new warriors will sit vigil as the rest of us get a good night's rest. Now everyone get some sleep. We will see these new warriors in the morning." Ashstar called out and the clan slowly disappeared into their dens. Scarclaw looked over at her littermates. They all seemed happy and excited. Scarclaw looked up at the sky and sent a small message to Starclan. _Do you see this Bumblejaw? I'm a warrior now! I hope you are happy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Emberfang. I wonder if we will ever see him again! This is the updated version of the Clans. Now you know what happened to all the cats that are missing. I've decided that I will post on FridaysSaturdays like Leopardsong and her story. I'm just posting this chapter today so you all know that I will post the chapters then. ~ Scarclaw**_

**Fireclan**

**Leader** – Ashstar

**Deputy** – Flamefire

**Medicine cat** – Stripetail

**Warriors**

Mossears

Sandpool – Foxpaw

Bramblefang

Tanglefur

Tigerpelt – Sweetpaw

Brightmask

Babyfang

Mossclaw

Flamefur

Bramblepelt

Tangletalon

Rockfur

Ice-eyes

Tigerfur

Quietfoot

Duststorm

Scarlegs

Scarclaw

Bramblewhisper

Leopardsong

Rainfur

**Apprentices**

Sweetpaw

Foxpaw

**Queens**

Wildflower

Patchpelt – Swiftkit,Strongkit,Greykit,Flintkit

**Elders**

Hawkheart

Wildtail

Thronbelly

Redsky

**Waterclan**

**Leader** - Streamstar

**Deputy** - Mudclaw

**Medicine Cat** - Toadleap & Bluewhisper

**Warriors**

Marshfoot

Poolheart

Snowpuddle

Brightwing

Mousetalon

Mudwater

Mistpuddle

Pooleyes

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

Dawnflower

Fuzzyfur

Rainstorm – Whitekit, Timberkit, Tanglekit

**Elders**

Lizardfeather

Icewater

**Airclan**

**Leader** - Blizzardstar

**Deputy** - Grasswhisper

**Medicine cat** – Sneezewhisker

**Warriors**

Ivyflower

Moleface

Pearpoppy

Redstem

Mossycloud

Fuzzypelt

Frostears

Olivefur

Morningheart

Milkfoot

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

Moonflower

**Elders**

**Earthclan**

**Leader** – Greenstar

**Deputy** – Nightwhisper

**Medicine Cat** – Raventail

**Warriors**

Wolfcloud

Rubbleears

Vinestem

Spottedheart

Tanglefur

Tinyberry

Rabbittail

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Elders**

Reednose

Petalfrost

**Cats outside of clans**

Sun

Midnight

Mud

Brownie (Garfield, Coco, Soxs)

Brownpelt

Mudpuddle

Emberfang


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all you clan cats out there! How's it going? This is sooo exciting! I'm glad I have fans! I hope you are all enjoying my book! Don't forget to go check out Leopardsongs! Her's is longer and more exciting. Here is Chapter Eighteen! I wonder what is going to happen one the first day of being a warrior for these kitties ;) See you later! *runs off after a mouse* ~ Scarclaw**

* * *

><p>The four new warriors sat in silence the whole night. As the sun kissed the top of the trees the Fireclan camp soon began to come to life. Mossears was the first cat to emerge from the warriors den. The oldest warrior stretched and came over to the four cats.<p>

"You four can go get some sleep. You did a good job." The dark blue warrior she-cat nodded to them.

"You sure Mossears?" Bramblewhisper asked.

"Yeah. I'm wide awake and ready to go." Mossears meowed.

"Thanks Mossears." Rainfur got up a stretched.

"Welcome to the clan." Mossears meowed as the four cats headed to the warriors den.

"Some of us made you guy's nests already." Sandpool was cleaning herself as the warriors entered the den.

"Thanks Sandpool." Leopardsong meowed.

"They are at the back of the den." Brightmask said as she left the den.

"Welcome to the clan." Flamefur meowed as she passed.

"Get a good rest, you will have a long day when you wake up." Mossclaw grunted as he left.

The warriors said there welcomes and tried to scare the new warriors with threats of hard work. As the four new warriors settled down in their new nests they all yawned.

"Good night guys." Leopardsong mewed quietly.

"See you when we get up." Rainfur yawned.

"We made it guys. We're warriors now." Bramblewhisper meowed.

"Yeah." Scarclaw mewed and soon fell asleep.

_Scarclaw woke up in a field. As she stood up she noticed she was in the clearing for the gathering. She looked around and noticed all the cats in the clearing. All four clans were there hissing and spitting at each other. _

_"__Scarclaw." A familiar voice called. She turned to see Silverflame._

_"__Silverflame!" Scarclaw called back._

_"__The forest will turn red if you cannot stop the evil cats who wish to gain power." The silver she-cat meowed as the cats of the clans started to fight._

_"__How do I stop it?" Scarclaw cried out._

_"__The brown cat of wisdom." Silverflame meowed as she disappeared. _

_"__What brown cat?" Scarclaw asked. She looked around at the clans fighting with each other. Then she noticed a cat that she had never seen before. A brown tom. That must be the brown cat that Silverflame was talking about._

Scarclaw woke with a jump. The den was dimly lit and she had to blink a couple times to make out the sleeping silhouettes of her littermates. She yawned and got up to stretch. She cleaned her pelt and slipped out of the warriors den. She looked around the camp clearing and spotted Brightmask, Icetalon and Bramblepelt heading for the entrance of the camp. Scarclaw bolted over and called out to them.

"Hey! Brightmask! Where are you guys going?"

"Hunting. Would you like to join?" The white-and-brown she-cat replied.

"That would be nice." Scarclaw nodded.

"Let's go." Icetalon meowed and the group of cats headed out.

"I was thinking we could hunt around the Airclan boundary. We haven't hunted around there for a couple days." Bramblepelt suggested.

"That is true, good idea Bramblepelt." Brightmask nodded and headed for the Airclan boundary.

"Let's slip up. Icetalon, would you like to hunt with your new warrior kit?" Bramblepelt looked at the two brown she-cat warriors.

"Would that be alright with that Scarclaw?" Icetalon looked at her kit.

"That would be wonderful." Scarclaw nodded.

"We will go this way, why don't you two go closer to the rock face?" Icetalon nodded towards the trees.

"Sure. Hopefully this snow hides us." Bramblepelt agreed.

"It will surely hide Brightmask." Scarclaw purred with laughter.

"It always does." The white-and-brown warrior purred in response.

"Alright. Let's try and find a lot of prey. This leafbare hasn't been good to us." Icetalon meowed and the two groups headed off in the directions they were going to hunt. The two brown she-cats opened their mouths to taste the air. Icetalon got into a crouch and followed a trail under a bush. She came back with a small mouse.

"Good catch." Scarclaw meowed. Icetalon nodded and buried the mouse to come back for it later. Scarclaw sniffed the air and smelled a squirrel. She followed the trail and found the squirrel digging in the snow. Scarclaw got in a crouch and steadied her tail. She waited a couple seconds then pounced on the squirrel. Taking it out with one swift bite to the neck.

"That's my kit!" Icetalon purred with pride. Scarclaw purred back and hid the squirrel for later. As the two warriors continued to hunt they heard a loud rumbling and a screech coming from the rock face. Scarclaw and Icetalon stared at each other with wide eyes and bolted off towards the rock face.

"Brightmask!" Bramblepelts voice rang out. Scarclaw and Icetalon found the tom pawing at a pile of rocks.

"What happened Bramblepelt?" Icetalon asked.

"The rock face started to tumble and I turned to see Brightmask catch a mouse but I didn't get to her time. She's… She's under these rocks! We need to get her out!"

"Icetalon! Go get more help!" Scarclaw yowled and started digging at the rocks. Icetalon nodded and raced back to camp. As the two warriors dug at the rocks they heard a blood stopping yowl;

"BRIGHTMASK!"

They turned to see Tangletalon burst through the bushes.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm uploading a day early this week. I won't really have time to update tomorrow so today is alright I hope. I'm sure you guys will be happy about it! So here it is! Chapter 19! I wonder what's gonna happen! ;) ~ Scarclaw**

* * *

><p>"Brightmask! Can you hear me? Brightmask!" Tangletalon screeched as he reached the pile of rocks and started digging. Scarclaw didn't know what to say so she began digging again. Icetalon came running through the bushes with Bramblefang, Mossears and Flamefur.<p>

"Icetalon, Bramblefang and Flamefur. Dig over there." Bramblepelt nodded to the other side of Tangletalon. "Mossears help Tangletalon."

The cats rushed to their positions and started digging. Scarclaw couldn't tell how long they had been digging. It felt like forever and it looked they hadn't even made a dent in the pile of rocks. Soon night began to fall as did a light snow. The older warriors soon slowed and pant. Soon only the three young warriors were still digging.

"Guys. You have to stop." Mossears meowed.

"No! I won't stop until I find her!" Tangletalon hissed. Bramblepelt stopped and walked over to his littermate.

"Tangletalon." He meowed.

"Shut up!" The golden warrior hissed again. Bramblepelt grunted and swapped at Tangletalons head.

"Stop it! She is gone!"

"No! She can't be!"

"There is no way she could have survived this long." Bramblefang meowed from the side.

"Tangletalon. We should head back to camp. We can continue tomorrow." Flamefur looked up to the darkening sky.

"I'm not leaving her here! I fox or badger could get her!" Tangletalon hissed more and continued to dig. Bramblefang

"Hey! There is no need to fight!" Icetalon tried to stop them. As the other cats tried to break up the fight Scarclaw had still been digging. She could leave Brightmask here either. As she pushed a big rock out of the way with much effort she saw a patch of white. At first she thought it was snow but as her paw swipped over it she felt the tickle of fur on her pad.

"Brightmask!" She meowed, "Guys! I found her! HELP!"

The groups of cats turned to her in surprise.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of kits! Help me!" She hissed. The group rushed to her side and helped her continue digging. The sky light up as Silverpelt came into view. The rocks cleared and Brightmasks body was uncovered. The white she-cat warrior was still and when Scarclaw pressed her nose to her body it was cold.

"Bright… Brightmask..." She cried. Tangletalon stared at his mate's cold, still body. She sniffed and grabbed her scruff. Bramblepelt helped his littermate carry the warrior's body back to camp. The group carried her body to the middle of camp. Ashstar came out of his den and hung his head sadly. He hopped up onto the clan ledge and called out to the clan. As cats emerged from dens they soon whimpered when they saw Brightmasks body in the middle of the clan.

"Fireclan. We lost a great, loyal warrior tonight in a tragic accident. Brightmask will be missed." Ashstar hung his head again after he finished speaking. The clan came to say their good-byes one by one. Tangletalon, Sandpool, Flamefur and Rainfur stayed up with Brightmasks body for the night. Scarclaw touched Tangletalons ear.

"I'm sorry, Tangletalon. We will all miss Brightmask a lot."

"Thank you, Scarclaw. You are a good friend." Tangletalon licked her shoulder. Scarclaw purred a little then went to the warrior den. She made her way to her nest and curled up inside. The other warriors seemed to be in a restless sleep. She noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She stared back before she noticed it was Scarlegs. They hadn't spoken since Emberfang was banished. He hadn't even congratulated her when she became a warrior yesterday. The two warriors stared at each other before Scarlegs got up and left. _Does he hate me? _She thought to herself.

_I'm going to find out!_ She thought and got up to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Brightmask is hunting in Starclan now. She will be truly missed in Fireclan. And what's going on with Scarlegs? Sorry if it's a little short. I didn't have time to write more. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please review! Is there anything you WANT to happen anytime soon? Is there anything I could fix up? I think I might wrap this book up soon. There isn't anything I could put up that wouldn't be considered a "filler" chapter when I run out of ideas. So that's why I'm asking you guys what ideas you have! Have a good daynight lovely warriors! ~ Scarclaw **


	20. Message to the Readers

**Hey Warriors! What's happening? I just wanted to post this! The cats of Fireclan, cats outside the clan, or what they would look like and what Fireclans home would sorta look like. ****Two of the pictures are actually mine. Babyfangs and Swiftkits. I lost pictures of the other cats I owned so I had to find them off Google. None of the other pictures are mine! I own only the two. These pictures are on one of my Wix pages. Just type this in at the top of your search bar with no spaces obviously. It should bring you to the website.**

savensoul1996. wix dot com /warriorsoffireclan

**I don't have all the pictures or kinks worked out. I just finished making it last night. So hopefully you all can enjoy it! Love the one and only ~ Scarclaw!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey Warriors! What's up? Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! I'd like to know your thoughts about what is happening and what you think should happen! It was hard to write this chapter because I was tearing up and it hurt to continue to write as it continued on. So let's move on! Here is Chapter Twenty of Scarclaws Story! ~ Scarclaw**_

* * *

><p>It took Scarclaw a few minutes to find where Scarlegs had gone. She smelled the air and followed his scent to the dirt place. The trail lead out of the dirt place into the forest. Scarclaw slowly caught up to him. She stayed behind to watch him, the wind was blowing in their direction so her scent was blowing behind her. The tom grunted and dug his claws in the ground.<p>

"Why am I so stupid?" He growled. Scarclaw watched him. He attacked a tree and scratched the bark. "This is all my fault!"

Scarlegs continued to walk and Scarclaw followed close behind him. The tom walked past the pile of rocks that Scarclaw had helped dig Brightmask out of. Scarclaw cringed when she saw it. It hadn't even been a whole day since the poor warrior had lost her life. She bowed her head quickly before she continued to follow Scarlegs. She followed his scent but didn't catch sight of him.

"Where did he go?" She questioned herself. She continued walking but soon lost his scent. Confused as to what happened she turned around to back track but only ended up being pounced on from the side. She hissed and spat to get free but only ended up being pinned.

"You should learn to be stealthier." Scarlegs grunted.

"I was being stealthy!" Scarclaw hissed at him.

"So why'd I know you were following me from camp?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because I could hear you sliding out from the dirt place." The tom snorted and got off of the she-cat. "She were as loud as a badger."

"No I wasn't! You probably only heard me then. The rest of the time I was a quite as a mouse. You didn't even look back." Scarclaw snorted and sat up.

"If I didn't know you were there then how come I was easily able to lose you?"

"Uh…"

"And then attack you from the side?"

"Because… you… um…"

"Exactly." He snorted with a grin. "Because I knew you were there the whole time."

"Shut up! Why are you being such a jerk?!" She hissed.

"Because I'm still a better warrior then you are and I wasn't even born in the clan."

"You're only this good because I helped train you!"

"Yeah right!" Scarlegs hissed; "Why are you following me anyways? Shouldn't you be back at camp sleeping?"

"I could say the same about you! You're the one who left camp!"

"I asked why you're following me." The mottled brown tom stared at her.

"Because we haven't spoken since Emberfang was banished."

"So?"

Angry started to boil inside Scarclaw; "So? Is that really all you have to say! SO?" she hissed. The tom was taken aback by her sudden angry and soon got angry himself.

"Yeah that's all I got to say! You are the reason he got banished in the first place!" He spat.

Scarclaw felt hurt. She knew it was true but to hear it come from him was horrible. A mix of angry and pain welled up inside her.

"You don't think I already know that! He was protecting me and I was going to admit it but he wouldn't let me! You should know that! You were right there beside me!"

"You are the one who wanted to go see Brownie and got caught!"

"Well you put me on the spot! Plus she's your mother! You should want to go see her too!"

"Put you on the spot? What does that mean? Because I told you I love you?" The tom looked at her a bit confused.

"Well what do you think?" She spat.

"So instead of trying to talk about it, you run off to see Brownie?"

"What was there to talk about?"

"You could have told me how you feel?" The tom grunted.

"I don't know how I feel." The brown she-cat looked at the tom. He looked hurt and upset. She turned away and stared at the ground. They were both quite.

"I'm sorry, Scarlegs. I don't know how I feel and I need to focus on other things right."

"Don't be." Scarlegs grunted in anger; "I know what that means. You don't love me back. That's all you have to say." He got up and started walking away.

"That's not what it means!" Scarclaw got up to follow him; "Scarlegs! Please! Don't be mad at me!"

"What makes you think I'm mad?" He continued walking. Not looking back at her or slowing down.

"You know what! Fine! Be mad! I don't care anymore!" She ran in front of him so he would stop and look her in the eyes. She could feel the sadness start to flow and she began shouting; "I was honestly going to tell you how I felt! Bumblejaw told me he knew what love looked like and that he could see it happening between us! I believed him! I thought that I truly had feelings for you and I would have liked to be mates with you but now you know what!"

She stopped and took a breath before she continued. She could see Scarlegs was confused and surprised; "You are nothing but a flea-bag, dungface, fox-hearted kittypet! I hate you!" she turned and ran off not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"Scarclaw! Wait!" She heard him call after her. She didn't stop. She slide back into the dirt place and when she came out instead of going to the warriors den she laid next to Tangletalon.

"Scarclaw?" He whispered; "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Tangletalon. I'll tell you tomorrow." She choked back a sob. The golden warrior nodded and moved closer to her. He warped his tail around her body to show her he was all ears if she wanted to talk. Scarlegs came out of the dirt place and saw this. He was angry and upset and didn't know what to do. He stalked past the cats who were in the middle of the camp and into the warriors den. Scarclaw keep quite. _Good! Be mad you jerk! You deserve it! _She thought to herself. If only he were more like his brothers!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I may be free to update most of all this week! Normally it is only on Fridays because of all the school work I have but my English course involves making a movie trailer so I can't start to film until the weekend, SOOOO I'm free to write for both my afternoon periods! So you all might be getting short little updates for chapters all this week! HURRAY! Thanks for reading my book and I will see you all tomorrow hopefully! Love always ~ Scarclaw<strong>_


	22. Message to the readers 2

**Sorry about the lack of updating guys. It's now crunch time for school and I have to make sure I don't fail! So I will update again when I finish or have time. Sorry again. ~ Scarclaw**


	23. Chapter 21

**_Hey guys! I am soooo sorry about not updating lately! It's been rough these past few weeks. I had to study for my exams (Well I only had one) and I didn't have time between studying and school to write. But here is the next chapter and I will have time this summer to write and maybe finish this story. Again, I am so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~ Scarclaw_**

* * *

><p>It had been a few sun rises since Scarclaw and Scarlegs had gotten in that fight. They completely avoided each other. When they were close to each other to each other the tension got so bad all the other cats got scared the two young warriors would shred each other's pelts off. Scarclaw had just finished going hunting with her sister, Bramblewhisper, and the two she-cats were sunning themselves.<p>

"Hey Scarclaw, can I tell you something?" The dark brown she-cat asked.

"Sure."

"Well, last night before I got back from a walk, Rockfur asked me something. And I didn't know how to answer him so I ran away."

"What did he ask?" Scarclaws interest perked.

"If I'd be his… Uh… mate." Brambelwhisper stammered on her words.

"Really? And you didn't say yes?!" Scarclaw nearly jumped out of her pelt.

"I was surprised!"

"Well tell him yes! Every cat knows you two are mooning over each other!"

"Aren't we a little young though?" Bramblewhisper mewed.

"Well maybe for kits. But you two can still be mates." Scarclaw licked her sisters' shoulder.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I told Leopardsong this morning before we went out to hunt. I was going to tell Icetalon, Bramblefang and Rainfur after you."

"I see. I bet a juicy vole Rainfur is with Sweetpaw." Scarclaw purred with amusement.

"That is not far! We both know he is!" Bramblewhisper meowed.

"Haha! I know, that's why I made the bet!"

Bramblewhisper suddenly pounced on Scarclaw and the two she-cats wrestled around on the ground play fighting like kits. The son was kissing the top of the trees when Flamefire walked over.

"Will you two ever grow up?" He twitched his ears amused.

"Maybe." Bramblewhisper purred.

"How can we help you?" Scarclaw sat up and licked patches of fur that were sticking up.

"I'd like you to go on the night patrol, Scarclaw." The deputy meowed.

"Sure. Who else is going?" The she-cat agreed.

"Bramblepelt, Tangletalon, Mossclaw and Scarlegs."

Scarclaw stopped and almost screeched in anger; "NO! I'm not going! I changed my mind."

"Too bad. It's an order now." Flamefire turned and stalked away. Scarclaw growled. Bramblewhisper sighed and looked at her sister.

"It will be fine. Just ignore him the whole time."

"I'll still smell him." She hissed.

"Sometimes you can be such a kit." Bramblewhisper flicked her tail annoyed.

As the sky grew darker and Silverpelt came out, the night patrol gathered. Scarclaw sat away from the small group of toms and wondered why they hadn't left yet. Tigerpelt came over and spoke with Scarlegs. He nodded and Scarclaw hoped that the other she-cat was replacing him but it didn't happen.

"Tigerpelt will be joining us." Scarlegs meowed. "I believe Mossclaw is the leader, right?"

The dark blue warrior nodded; "Let's go." The group of cats left camp. Scarclaw stayed near Tagletalon and Bramblewhisper. No one said anything as they walked on. Then Mossclaw waved his tail and they stopped.

"We are going too spilt up. In groups of two. We will meet back here." The tom meowed.

"How long do we patrol before heading back?" Tigerpelt mewed.

"Let's give it until moon high." Mossclaw answered and the rest nodded. He continued.

"Tigerpelt, you and Brambepelt patrol Waterclan border." The two cats nodded and headed off.

"Tangletalon and I will patrol both Airclan and Earthclan. You two have the twoleg border." Mossclaw meowed.

"No way! I'm not going with him." Scarclaw hissed.

"That is an order. Don't argue with me." Mossclaw growled and Scarclaw shrunk back. Bramblepelt gave her a stern, yet sympathetic, look before leaving with the older warrior.

Scarlegs snorted and turned; "Let's move."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Scarclaw growled and stalked past him. The two cats patrolled without talking but tension was high. Scarclaw wanted to pounce on him and scratch his eyes out. _Stupid kittypet! Why do you have to be so arrogant! _She thought to herself.

Finally Scarlegs couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her, anger, betrayal and hurt all mixed together in his deep brown eyes; "Why are you being so flea-brained? Why won't you just stop acting like a kit and get over our fight?"

Scarclaw nearly ran into him with the sudden stop; "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't love you? And stop being so arrogant?!"

The tom growled; "I am not being arrogant, you fox-hearted she-cat!"

Scarclaw growled back; "Shut up kittypet!"

"I AM NOT A KITTYPET!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Scarclaw hissed and before she could react Scarlegs pounced on her. The two cats rolled around fighting each other. They growled and hissed at each other.

"You are being stupid and thick headed!" Scarlegs hissed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" She hissed back and clawed at his ears. Next thing they know the others were there pulling them apart.

"What in Starclan happened here?" Tigerpelt hissed.

"You two were supposed to be patrolling not fighting." Mossclaw growled. Bramblepelt and Tangletalon just stared at them. Their eyes blank with no emotion showing. Scarclaws anger vanished and filled with despair instead. Her eyes clouded with sadness and disappointment. _How could I do this? Why was I so flea-brained?! _She slowly began to back up.

"Where are you going?" Tigerpelt growled at her. She stared at the others then she turned tail and ran as fast as she could.

"Scarclaw!" Bramblepelt called after her.

"Come back!" Tangletalon meowed.

"Leave her let's go." Mossclaw mewed. Scarclaw ran. Just ran. Out of the forest, through the twoleg place, past the twoleg nest Brownie and her kits were living in, into a new area she had never been too before. She slowed down and walked slowly. Keeping her guard up and looking around for potently enemies. She came to a crumbling stone wall. As she peered through the opening, that had crumbling long ago, she found an old twoleg nest that had long been abandoned. She continued on inside and sniffed that air. There were stale scents all over the place. She smelled many familiar ones, the fat orange kittypet, Sun, the sharp tongued black she-cat, Midnight, and the brown tom, Mud. They were really old though so they must not have been here for many moons.

There was one scent though that was still lingering around. It was strong and was coming from inside the twoleg nest. Scarclaw had never smelled this scent before. She slowly began to get scared and the hair on the back of her neck raised.

"I can't go back now." She hissed to herself. She slowly crept forward and through the opening of entrance. She slowly stalked through the abandoned nest. It looked sort of similar to the one Brownie lives in. The scent of the other cat, which Scarclaw had deducted was an older tom, was close by. As she turned a corner she spotted him. Sitting on a ledge staring out an opening like the one in Brownie's nest. Only this one no longer at any spiderweb like mesh keeping you locked in. He didn't even turn to her has he spoke;

"I knew you'd come. A silver pelted cat told me." He stared out the opening; "She looked a lot like my kit, Brownie. Oh Brownie how I miss you." He rambled on.

"Silverflame? Silverflame spoke to you!" Scarclaw stared at him stunned.

"Was that her name? I think that was her name. She was a forest cat for sure." He nodded; "Just like my Brownpelt. My one true love." The moon kissed the top of the tress and the light shone through the window. That's is when Scarclaw got a good look at the tom sitting on the ledge. She gasped and felt herself go light headed. The cat on the ledge was the one Silverflame warned her about. The brown cat of wisdom. 


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey there my fellow warriors! I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time! I have had writers block for some time and it took me sitting down and forcing myself to start writing this chapter before it all started flowing again. So here you go! Chapter 22! So hopefully you all enjoy! See you again soon! ~ Scarclaw**

* * *

><p>Scarclaw stared at the brown pelted tom in utter surprise and confusion. This cat was the cat from the vision. The cat Sliverflame had warned her about. Though she had only seen him for a brief moment in her vision, she could tell that this tom was the brown cat of wisdom. The tom turned at looked at her but his eyes seemed distance.<p>

"What is your name young warrior?"

"H-how did you know I was warrior?" Scarclaw was taken aback.

"You smell of the forest just like my dear Brownpelt once did." He mewed and jumped down to take a close look at her.

"You keep speaking of this Brownpelt and you spoke of Brownie as well. Do you know them?" Scarclaw sat down to relax. The brown tom draw closer and sniffed the young warrior.

"I do. I'm guessing the never talk about me."

"I only know Brownie. I have yet to meet Brownpelt." Scarclaw took the chance to smell the tom back. He smelt of two-legs and rotting crowfood.

"Uh, I see. Then you must want to know how I know them." The tom sat down in front of her and stare at the ground.

"How did you know?" Scarclaw eyes widened.

"I can tell. Well I guess I should start at the beginning." The tom sighed. Scarclaw sat waiting for the tom to start his story. The old brown cat took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Well, it all started the day my twolegs moved into a two-leg nest just outside the forest. I was just a young tom, full of energy and the need for adventure. It had been a few sunrises since I had moved there and I was sitting on the fence when I smelled the scents of cats I had never meet before. I had meet some other kittypets the days before. These cats smelled different. I waited on the fence to see if these cats would come into few.

"When they didn't show up and jumped down and decided to head into the forest. I had been wanting to explore the forest since I got there. I followed there scents and there I spotted four cats walking away. That is where I saw her. The brown she-cat who changed my life. Brownpelt. At the time she was Brownpaw but her name doesn't matter. The group turned on me and almost attacked but they let me off with a warning because I was new and didn't know about the whole clan life.

"I wanted to continue seeing her so I would wait until I could smell her scent and go to find her. After a few moons of sneaking to see each other we soon became mates. Though she never told anyone in Fireclan, well that is what she told me. I assumed her sister knew though. Silverpelt was a very smart she-cat. One night when we were sitting on the edge of forest and twoleg territory, Silverpelt came and got really angry at Brownpelt. The two sisters began arguing before Brownpelt finally broke down and told both Silverpelt and I she was excepting kits.

"The both of us were surprised. Silverpelt was disappointed because she knew they were my kits and so did I. Brownpelt told her sister that she didn't want to live the warrior life and didn't want her kits to either. That is the night that she and I slipped away into two-leg territory to start our new life. Sunrises passed and soon Brownpelt began kitting. And on that day Brownie and Mud came into the world. But a few sunrises' later twoleg kits found her and our kits while I was out hunting.

"I followed their scents but I found out the Brownpelt decided it would be safer for her and our kits to stay in the twoleg nest. I went to visit them as much as possible but soon they didn't come to see me. After a while I stopped going to see them. I learned that Brownie and Mud had left the twoleg nest. I would watch them from afar. I spoke with them once but they didn't seem to remember me. Or they chose not to.

"So I decided to stay here. It was long since abandoned when I found it. Other cats would come and go to take shelter but now it is mostly just me." The tom stopped talking and looked at Scarclaw. "So that is my story young warrior. Do you have questions?"

Scarclaw thought about it and nodded. "So I am guessing you are Mudpuddle then."

"You would be correct." He smiled.

"Brownie does remember you. She spoke with me about you when I was stuck inside a twoleg nest with her."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." The tom nodded and walked towards another part of the nest, "Follow me. It is dark outside now. You should stay here for the night."

The young warrior followed the brown tom. They talked a bit more before the older cat yawned. They said good night and soon the tom was snoring. Scarclaw got up and found an opening to look out. She looked to the sky and saw Silverpelt sparkling in the sky. _Please cats of Starclan, forgive my actions. I am sorry the trouble I have cause for the cats of Fireclan and the rest of the forest. I ask you to keep an eye out for the cats of Fireclan and Emberfang. It is my fault. Don't punish him. If anything, punish me. _

Scarclaw turned around and went to curl up with the older cat. Soon she fell into a deep sleep filled with battling cats and once again Silverflame warned her about the impending cats that wish to take over the forest.

* * *

><p>Two silver pelted she-cats sat next to each other around the shimmering pond. They were looking down on the young warrior who was talking to them. Both she-cats shook their heads simultaneously. They turned to look at the black tom. His amber eyes where dark. He was in deep thought. The golden spotted white she-cat sitting next to him twitched her ears as she heard the young warriors' plea. A golden tom sitting next to a ginger she-cat grunted to gather the cat's attention. They cats turned to him.<p>

"Yes, Bumblejaw?" The black tom meowed.

"How can we all just sit here and watch our clan go through this? Not even just our clan, look at the other clans! For the love of Starclan! We watched almost all those warriors down there grow from kits and now we are sitting here like helpless, mewling kits!" Bumblejaw hissed.

"You know we can't do anything! The only thing we cats in Starclan can do is watch over them. We sent Silverflame to warn Scarclaw. She knows what is going to happen and hopefully she can stop it before anything bad happens." The golden spotted she-cat answered.

"Spottedpelt is right. We know we can't help them. And as much as we want to, it is impossible." The ginger she-cat mewed.

"This is such rabbit-dung!" Bumblejaw snorted.

"Shadowstar, how else can I warn Scarclaw? Is there any way I can give her more of a warning?" Silverflame meowed from her seat next to her mother, Silverpelt.

"I'm sorry. But all we can do is warn her about what is going to happen. There is no way around it. The others have tried warning the other clans but it seems their efforts have gone to waste. Waterclan is already under the control of those power hungry cats." Shadowstar's amber eyes went dark.

"And Earthclan is not far behind. Why are these cats trying to shed blood?" The ginger cat mewed horrified

"Because the orange one is trying to get revenge, Ambershine." Silverpelt meowed grimily.

"Revenge?" All the other cats questioned the older silver she-cat.

"Allow me to tell you all a story." Silverflame mewed and began telling them the story of the poor orange tom who was heartbroken.


	25. Chapter 23

Scarclaw woke up the nest morning to someone prodding her stomach. She grunted and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked over to Mudpuddle. Remembering the events from last night her heart felt like it was shattering. The tom noticed and nudged her.

"Let's go hunting. You must be hungry."

"Oh, uh, yeah." She nodded and followed the tom out into the field behind the abandoned nest.

"This is a great place to hunt. Seeing as I am the only one who lives around here there is tons of mice and things to eat."

"I bet." Scarclaw nodded and scented the air. She smelled a mouse and got in a crouch. She stalked it for a bit, making sure she was down wind and then pounced. Catching it, she killed it in one swift motion. Mudpuddle had gone off on his own and had killed a squirrel.

"Nice catch. You are a skilled hunter. I am sure your clan truly appreciates you." He mewed around the squirrel. Scarclaw stayed quiet. She didn't know how to respond to the older tom. She had done so much wrong so far. She had gotten Emberfang banished. Her friend, if she could still call him that, Scarlegs was angry at her because that was his father. Who knows what her parents think of her. Of her littermates thought of her now. Mossears and Tigerpelt were surely enraged about what happened last night. Bramblepelt and Tangletalon looked very upset with her when she ran, so surely they were upset with her too.

And what about the rest of Fireclan? She was positive Mossears and Tigerpelt had already told Ashstar what happened. And he probably told the rest of the clan. Could they be looking for her right now? Had they sent out patrols to search for her? Had Ashstar told them not to allow back into camp? There were so many things rushing through Scarclaws mind she got dizzy.

"Are you okay young warrior?" Mudpuddle stood at her side allowing her to lean on him for support. She shook her head clear. Scarclaw stop leaning on the tom and looked at him.

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

"You are welcome. Now let's head back." He picked up the squirrel and led the way back to the twoleg nest. The two cats ate their catch. Then shared tongues. Scarclaw told the tom about her experiences before becoming a warrior, her life in Fireclan and everything that had been happening. Then Mudpuddle told Scarclaw more about himself. How he ended up being alone instead of with other kittypets. The sun kissed the top of the trees by the time they were done sharing tongues.

"Thank you Mudpuddle. It was wonderful meeting you and I learned a lot from you but I should really head back to my clan." Scarclaw meowed softly.

"That is true. I would offer to walk with you but I haven't left the area or been to the twoleg place in a long time." Mudpuddle mewed as his eyes grew dark.

"That is okay. I understand. Thank you for everything." Scarclaw mewed sweetly. The tom nodded.

"May Starclan light your path young warrior, Scarclaw." Mudpuddles voice rang through the walls of the twoleg nest after her. Scarclaws heart raced. She didn't remember telling Mudpuddle her name. How did he know? Is that why they call him the brown cat of wisdom? Because he knew things before being told? Scarclaw looked back to the twoleg nest before she continued on her way to the twoleg place. For a moment she didn't see the old abandoned nest but instead how it was before. For something made by twolegs the nest was beautiful. The leaves of the trees made the sun rays flicker and the nest turned back to its abandoned state.

Scarclaw continued walking. She made the choice to stop by Brownies nest and see how things were going with her. She followed the path she had taken last night and made it to Brownies nest. She didn't see a monster on the little thunder path attached to the twoleg nest. She hoped up on the ledge and peered inside before meowing; "Brownie?"

She waited and heard tiny claws scatter across the ground. Soon she saw three little balls of fur come running to the opening. They all found their way up to the ledge and stare excitedly at Scarclaw.

"Scarclaw!" Coco mewed.

"What are you doing here?" Garfield meowed.

"Did you come to take us to the forest to see Scarlegs?" Soxs asked.

"I just came to talk to Brownie. I was wondering if she is around." Scarclaw laughed at the little kits; "May have you guys ever grown. You are going to be so big!"

"I'm going to be the biggest of all of us! And I am going to become a warrior just like Emberfang and Scarlegs!" Soxs puffed out his chest to look bigger.

"Well I am going to be the best warrior just like Scarclaw!" Coco held her head up high.

"Well I want to be just like Sun!" Garfield meowed confidentially. Scarclaw hissed at the mention of the orange tom's name.

"No Garfield! Don't be like Sun! He is a horrible cat!"

"Scarclaw? Is that you?" Brownies voice rung out.

"Yes, do you have a moment?" Scarclaw called out.

"Yes. Kits come down and let me and Scarclaw have a talk." Brownie called and the kits jumped down mewing good byes. Brownie jumped up and stared out at the young warrior.

"Hey, Brownie." Scarclaw mewed.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how many times Scarlegs has been here looking for you! Apparently your whole clan has been looking for you!" The brown she-cat hissed. Scarclaw was taken aback.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Yeah. You need to hurry back home right now."

"But I have something to tell you!"

"Not until you clear up what ever happened with you and your clan first."

"But… Mudpuddle!" Scarclaw shook her head.

"What about Mudpuddle?" Brownie cocked her head.

"I meet him! He is the cat Silverflame called the brown cat of wisdom! I think he is going to help save my home and the forest!"

"Then go tell your clan. They are worried about you Scarclaw. Scarlegs hasn't eaten a thing since you left. And he has told me your littermates and parents are worried the most." Brownie sighed; "Go home Scarclaw. Hurry."

"Alright. I'll come back later to see you Brownie. I promise." Scarclaw meowed her good byes and headed home. She stopped outside the forest and sat down. She stared into the forest, scared to take another step. As she sat there Scarclaw could swear on Starclan that she heard a voice she never heard before whisper in her ear.

_Scarclaw. Listen to me. Fireclan needs you. Head home. Back to the cats who love you and need you. You were chosen to save the forest but first you NEED to go back to Fireclan. Back home. Trust me._

Scarclaw looked up to the sky. The sun had fallen behind the trees now and she was sure the noon patrol had already passed this point. She could smell the faint scents of her clan members. Her heart ached as memories passed through her mind. Flicking her tail, she stood up. _Time to go home. _She held her head high and walked into the forest. She kept a steady pace. She looked around her home that was this part of the forest.

As she drew closer to the camp she started to slow down. She ended up stopping under the dead oak tree. She sat down and took a breath. _I have to go back. I have too. That cat told me too. I am the cat chosen to save the forest. _

"Scarclaw?" A she-cat called out. Scarclaws head shot up and she looked to the voice.

"Stripetail?" Scarclaw mewed. The medicine cat walked over to her.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone has been?" The medicine cat sat down next to her.

"I know. I am so sorry Stripetail. I just didn't know what to do. So I ran." Scarclaw explained to her.

"That is alright. I know what happened." Stripetail nodded.

"You do?" Scarclaw looked at her.

"Scarlegs told me everything." The medicine cat looked at the young warrior; "You ready to come home?"


	26. Chapter 24

_**Hey my fellow Warriors! How are you all today? Here is the next chapter in Scarclaws story! I hope you enjoy! And please R&R! Yours truly ~ Scarclaw**_

* * *

><p>Scarclaw nodded. The two she-cats got up and headed towards the camp. As the entrance to camp came into view a group of cats came from the direction of the Airclan border. Scarclaw looked over at them then down at her paws. She could smell Sandpool, Mossears, Duststorm, Rockfur, Foxpaw and Wildflower. She could hear the cats murmur to each other as they spotted Scarclaw with Stripetail.<p>

Scarclaw tried to block out their voices but she couldn't. She could hear some of the things they were saying.

"She finally decided to return did she?" Duststorm mewed to Rockfur.

"She smells like twoleg place and kittypets." Foxpaw meowed.

"Must have went to see Scarlegs mother after all." Sandpool hissed.

"But Scarlegs said his mother had not seen her." Wildflower chimed in.

"Does not matter now. We will hear her story when we get to camp." Mossears meowed; "Rockfur, Sandpool. Go find the other search parties."

"Alright." Rockfur agreed and the two warriors left. Scarclaw kept her head down as she was lead into camp by Stripetail. She could hear the small group of warriors behind her. As they made it into the middle of the camp.

"Stay here Scarclaw." Stripetail meowed as she headed for Ashstars den. Scarclaw stayed standing. She felt as though she had no right to sit. She had ran instead of facing her clan and owning her actions. She had left not only her kin but her clan. The cats that she had grown up around, who taught her everything she knew, who took care of her when things went wrong. How was she to face them now? When she tucked her tail between her legs and ran.

"Scarclaw?" A deep meow came from ahead of her. She looked up and spotted Ashstar. His grey fur was not groomed and sticking out. His eyes seemed hard and cold but once he locked eyes with the young warrior they softened. Scarclaw couldn't keep eye contact with the leader and dropped her gaze to the ground again.

"Young warrior, where have you been?" The leader asked in a soft voice.

"I was, with a, I don't know how to classify him." Scarclaw tried to explain.

"A kittypet?" Ashstar asked.

"No. He used to be though. He lives alone now. Outside the twoleg place. In an old abandoned twoleg nest. He is just an old cat." Scarclaw meowed defending Mudpuddle.

"I see. It is alright, you don't have to worry about him. We aren't going to hurt him." The grey furred tom mewed; "Please tell me why you ran."

Scarclaw looked up at the leader. Then she took a chance to look around at the clan. It seemed as though all the cats had come out to stare at her. Even the four kits. She took a deep breath and looked back at Ashstar.

"I ran because I got scared and because I have caused so much trouble already. I wasn't thinking straight and I just ran."

"Scarclaw, you may have caused trouble in the past but this was more of a problem than anything that has happened before."

"But I had Emberfang banished! It was my fault! He took the blame for me!" Scarclaw meowed.

"I know that. Both I and Flamefire knew he was protecting you. Emberfang knew we had known you were the one who got caught that is why he accepted his punishment, why he protected you." Ashstar meowed.

"You… know?" Scarclaw stumbled over her words. Ashstar nodded. Scarclaw looked at the ground. She thought about the events of these past days. Then she remembered what happened when she showed up to Mudpuddles' nest.

"Ashstar, there is something I think you should know. About when I got to the abandoned twoleg nest." Scarclaw looked up at Ashstar.

"What is it Scarclaw?" Ashstars' ears twitched.

"Silverflame, she showed herself to Mudpuddle, which is the tom I was with."

"Mudpuddle? That name sounds familiar." Thornbelly meowed from the back of the group of cats. The older warriors and cats started mumbling and Scarclaw had a feeling they knew who she was talking about.

"You mean the tom that Brownpelt ran off with?" Mossears meowed.

"Yes! That is the tom I am talking about!" Scarclaw replied.

"Why would Sliverflame be talking to a kittypet?" Hawkheart hissed.

"Mudpuddle is NOT a kittypet! He used to be but not anymore! Sliverflame had told him I was coming! Something big is going to happen and whatever it is, Sliverflame is trying to warn us!" Scarclaw meowed frantically. The clan burst into chaos as cats took in the news and tried to make sense of it. Ashstar hopped up onto the clan ledge and meowed loudly;

"QUIET!" He looked around and as the cats of Fireclan looked up at him he took a breath a spoke; "Whatever is happening, or going to happen, we must stay calm and wait. Starclan would not leave the forest in the dark when it comes to something dangerous."

The cats all calmed down and waited for Ashstar to speak again.

"Until we know more, please go about our daily routines. But keep your guard up. Now, go back to what you were all doing while I take care of Scarclaw."

"Will she be punished?" Sandpool called out and other cats agreed with her question.

"Yes. I already know what her punishment will be. Along with Scarlegs who was not punished for fighting while he was on patrol." Ashstar nodded and jumped off the ledge. The cats nodded in agreement to Ashstars words and went back to doing what they had been before Scarclaw had come back to camp.

Flamefire walked up to the leader and asked; "Will you need me?"

"No, please organize hunting and patrol parties. Leave the two young warriors to me." Ashstar replied and the orange tom deputy left. Ashstar looked over at Scarclaw and flicked his tail for her to follow. As the entered the leaders den Scarclaw saw Scarlegs sitting in the middle. Neither one said a word to each other. Scarclaw knew the minute she tried saying something they would just start fighting again. Ashstar sat down in front of his nest and motioned Scarclaw to sit next to the other warrior. She did just that and looked at the leader.

"So, I have heard the story from Scarlegs. He told me that he was the one to start the fight. Now, may I hear your side of the story?"

"It is true that Scarlegs did start the fight but I am the one who got angry and pushed him to do so."

"How is that?" The leader looked at her with a curious look.

"The day Brightmask joined Starclan, Scarlegs and myself got into a fight. Seeing as I was the reason his father got banished Scarlegs was upset with me. I got angry with him and called him a kittypet. Then when we got stuck as a team for the night patrol I took my anger out on him about the fight instead of getting over it. I was the reason this whole thing started." She hung her head. Afraid to look either cat in the eyes.

"I see. Now the question is, are you willing to accept any punishment I will give you?" Ashstar meowed deeply.

"Wait!" Scarlegs meowed before Scarclaw could respond. She looked up at the mottled tom. There was a gleam in his brown eyes that she had only ever seen when once.


	27. Chapter 25

_**Hey my dear warriors! I'm sorry I didn't update on time! I hope you are not to mad! Here is chapter twenty-five! I hope you enjoy! **_

_**~ Scarclaw**_

* * *

><p>"Yes, Scarlegs?" Ashstar looked at him as his ear twitched.<p>

"You can't punish her! It was also my fault all this happened and if it wasn't for me being upset that Emberfang protected her then we wouldn't have fought in the first place. Please, if anything, just punish me." Scarlegs meowed. Ashstars whiskers twitched with amusment and he smiled. The two warriors were confused by this.

"It seems that Emberfang is not the only one who wished to protect you from punishment, Scarclaw." He looked at the she-cat; "I see now why I allowed both you, Scarlegs, and your older brothers join Fireclan. You all share many traits your father has."

The two young warriors look at each other then back to Ashstar confused. They waited as the leader gave his paw a few licks before drawing it over his ear. _What is my punishment going to be?_

"Now, you will both be punished. Scarlegs, as much as you don't want Scarclaw to be punished, it is only fair to both you and the clan that she is. She caused a lot of problems these past few days." Ashstar meowed.

"But -" Scarlegs tried to argue.

"No buts. Seeing as you both haven't been getting along, your punishments will be to help Sandpool and Tigerpelt train their apprentices as well as take care of the elders. You will not be going to any gatherings and you will be going on double the patrols and hunting parties. Together." Ashstar flicked his tail, signaling that they were dismissed.

"Together?" Scarlegs twitched his whiskers a bit annoyed.

"That is what I said, is it not?" The leader looked at him. Scarlegs opened his mouth to argue again but Scarclaw cut him off.

"Alright. WE -" Scarclaw put emphasis on the word 'we'; "Will take our punishments. And hopefully we can complete them to your standard. She glared at the mottled tom. He glared back at her and grunted.

"Alright. Fine. I can work with her." Scarlegs bowed his head to Ashstar and stalked out of the den.

"Watch him." Ashstar nodded after him; "And Scarclaw." The brown she-cat turned and looked back at the grey leader; "Whatever is happening, please don't keep anything from me."

"Yes, Ashstar." Scarclaw nodded.

"Get some rest. I will tell the clan tomorrow of your punishment." Ashstar meowed and dismissed her once again. Scarclaw walked out of the leaders den into the clearing. She felt as if the entire clan was giving her nasty glares. She keep her gaze at the ground and headed for the elders den. She decided it would be better to start work now.

"Hey!" A growl came from behind her. She turned and spotted Scarlegs. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought it would be best to start working on my punishment now." She meowed.

"We are supposed to do everything together. Remember?" He spit.

"Yes, I remember. Just thought you'd want some time alone. To cool down." She calmly meowed back.

"Cool down? Is that really your excuse there?" He twitched his ears amused by this.

"It's not an excuse. I know we haven't been getting along lately and I thought I would give you some space, seeing as we now have to work together until Ashstar says otherwise." She continued walking towards the elders den.

"You probably just want to make me look lazy so you can get off easier." He grunted and followed her.

"If I was going to do that, I would have done it already. Anyways, you -" She stopped mid-sentence; "You know what, never mind. I'm not arguing with you anymore." She shook her head.

"Whatever." Scarlegs lashed his tail back and forth. The two warriors slipped into the elders den and spotted Redsky and Thornbelly. The two toms looked up from where they were laying and spotted the young warriors.

"What can we do for you?" Thornbelly meowed.

"Part of our punishment is to take care of you. I wanted to know if there was anything you needed." Scarclaw replied.

"The two apprentices have already done mostly everything. Redsky, can you think of anything?" The dark brown and golden tom looked at his friend.

"Well, I'm sure we could use some more company. Why don't this two stick around and talk with us for a while?" The ginger tom replied.

"Sounds good. If I remember correctly, Scarclaw used to always disappear here to listen to stories from Bumblejaw." Thornbelly flicked his tail happily.

"Yeah. She always had the entire camp looking for her." Redsky nodded; "Even back then."

"You two don't think you can top any of Bumblejaw's stories do you?" Scarclaw mewed and crouched down next to Redsky.

"Hm. I can try." Redsky purred with amusement.

"Come now young tom. Relax and listen to the stories of Fireclan before Starclan ever decided you two would exist." Thornbelly flicked his tail, beckoning Scarlegs over. The tom sighed and padded over. He laid down next to the dark-and-golden elder, and to his annoyance, next to Scarclaw. He shut his mouth and listened to what Redsky had to say.

"I know Scarclaw has heard stories of the clan that lives in the dark forest past Airclan, but have you?" The ginger tom meowed to Scarlegs, who shook his head no.

"Well then, let me tell you about Grassclan, the clan who travels. I have only ever meet these cats once in my life time. You see, Grassclan, isn't like the clans here in the forest. They are like a clan made up just of Medicine cats." Redsky began his story;

"Now, most of what I am going to tell you I, myself, have heard from other cats. Though when I got to meet some of the cats from Grassclan I learned many of the things I was told were true. They are very wise cats and the serve a very big part in forest, though they are not part of this forest itself. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Scarclaw nodded. Scarlegs grunted and nodded as well.

"The day I first saw a cat from Grassclan was a few sunrises after I was made an apprentice. Four cats had come to talk to Shadowstar had just became the new leader of Fireclan and they had come to speak with him. The one who lead them was known as Featherhawk. He was a gray tom who had brown feet as though he had walked through mud. He was a very kind hearted cat, like all the cats of Grassclan are. He was followed by Ivypuddle, a very pretty red she-cat. Just laying your gaze upon this she-cat allowed you to feel the love and warmth that came from her.

"They were followed by two young apprentices Graypaw and Echopaw, who are now known as Grayheart and Echoheart I believe. Grayheart was five moons into her training while Echoheart was only three moons. The four Grassclan cats were on a journey, what they call a "calling". They had explained that these callings are a connection to Starclan, the cats of Grassclan will be given orders from Starclan to seek out cats who are in need of cleansing or to help with prophecy's when the Medicine cats of a clan are not strong enough to receive the message."

"So these cats are like direct connections to Starclan?" Scarlegs meowed.

"Yes. Like Redsky had said earlier. They are basically all Medicine cats." Thornbelly responded.

"So these callings, do they take them all over the place? Not just to the forest?" Scarclaw asked.

"Yes. I was told stories of them traveling to clans far away. Past Twoleg place. Where rose bushes grow and there where trees taller than you could dream. Grayheart told me story that her mother had traveled to a forest where a clan named Thornclan lives. And that her father had made friends with cats in a clan known as Cloudclan. You see Scarclaw, there are clans everywhere. Maybe one day you might meet these cats. Or maybe even their ancestors when it's your turn to walk with Starclan." Redsky sighed;

"I shall meet them soon. And I am sure Bumblejaw is sharing tongues with them as we speak."

"Grassclan is a very important to the survival of all clans. One day, they may come to your aid and on that day you will understand why we should strive to protect them. They are our friends." Thornbelly meowed.

"I think that's enough of stories for today." Redsky yawned.

"How'd he do? Did he out shine Bumblejaw?" Thornbelly purred.

"He was close. Bumblejaw and spoken of Grassclan once before but he never explained as much as Redsky did." Scarclaw purred and gave the two elder toms a lick on the ear.

"This is the first time I've heard of Grassclan, I thought it was great." Scarlegs stood up and shook his pelt.

"Well I glad I have at least one fan." Redsky purred his thanks.

"I'm sure the kits will enjoy your stories. Since Bumblejaw is walking with Starclan, you only have to worry about Thornbelly, Wildtail and Hawkheart outshining you. Which I'm sure they won't." Scarclaw twitched her ears in amusment.

"Hey! You haven't heard any of my stories!" Thornbelly pretended to be hurt.

"I use to listen to you when I was a kit! You and Redsky told me stories about Bramblefang!" Scarclaw retorted.

"Thank you for the company young warriors. Try not to cause any more trouble." Redsky flicked his tail happily as the young warriors left.

"Yes, Redsky!" Scarclaw meowed back and twitched her whiskers. Scarlegs walked a little ahead of her as they left the Elders den. The sun had set and the moon was slowly rising. The cats of Starclan were slowly appearing in the sky. Flamefire padded up to the warriors.

"Ashstar told me your punishment. You will start early tomorrow on the dawn patrol. You better get some sleep now, I will be waking you up tomorrow bright and early."

"Yes, Flamefire." Scarclaw nodded.

"Alright." Scarlegs sighed and headed for the Warriors den. Scarclaw followed him and slipped into the den. The two warriors curled into their nests. Neither said anything to the other. Soon sleep fell upon Scarclaw.

_"__Scarclaw! I have urgent news for you!" Silverflame meowed_

_"__Silverflame!" Scarclaw spotted the silver pelted she-cat._

_"__You must hurry and find Grassclan! They will be able to help you." Silverflame whispered into her ear._

_"__Grassclan?" The brown warrior she-cat replied_

_"__Yes. They know everything you need to know about the cats who seek power. Go. And hurry, you do not have much time left." The silver pelted she-cat disappeared into the mist and left Scarclaw all alone._

_"__Grassclan? So I will meet them sooner than I thought." Scarclaw meowed to herself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, we are going to meet Grassclan soon. Neat. I wonder how long this silly little fight is going to go on.. hm. Until next time my warriors! ~ Scarclaw<em>**


	28. Chapter 26

_**Hey Warriors! Here is the next chapter! I wanted to give you another chapter ahead of time because I missed updating on time last time! So here you toms and she-cats go! Chapter Twenty-Six! ~ Scarclaw**_

* * *

><p>It had been a few sunrises since Scarclaw and Scarlegs had gotten their punishment. They had been twice as many patrols as normal. By the time they had finished one patrol they'd be leaving for another the minute they stepped into camp. And by the time they had finished all the patrols that Flamefire had ordered them to do they would have to go see if the Elders need anything.<p>

They would slip into the Elders den, one of the older toms would say the apprentices were already here and all they need was some fresh-kill. The two warriors would bring them fresh-kill, the Elders would eat it all up, they'd take the scraps away and eat their own food then they would go to bed to repeat it the next day. Even if Scarclaws body ached with pain and it felt as if her paws were going to fall off, she got up every morning at sunrise and never complained.

Though they were basically together every minute of every day they never spoke to each other. The tension was slowly disappearing and Scarclaw started to feel more comfortable being around him for long periods of time, though neither had apologized for the fight. Scarclaw was on the final hunting patrol that Flamefire had assigned her and the mottled tom for the day and was sniffing out a squirrel. She slipped under a bush and peeked out the other side. She spotted the squirrel the nibbled away on a berry.

She slowly stalked towards the squirrel. She was down wind so it wouldn't smell her. When she was just about to pounce, a twig snapped and the squirrel scurried up the nearest tree. Scarclaw tried to chase it but lost it half way up. She jumped down, her neck fur bristling with anger. She lashed her tail back and forth trying to calm down. She looked around to see what had made the sudden sound and spotted Scarlegs giving her paw a lick, his ears twitching with amusement.

"Lose the squirrel you were stalking?" He snorted.

"It was you! Wasn't it?!" Scarclaw hissed.

"Me? What did I do this time?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know exactly what you did! Oh!" Scarclaw grunted and turned away, "Nevermind."

"You better find prey before Flamefire comes, Sandpool and Tigerpelt want us to help them finally." Scarlegs meowed and licked his chest.

"I've found plenty of prey. I'm ready to head back to camp. I was waiting for you." She replied arrogantly. She stalked away to gather her fresh-kill, lashing her tail still upset that Scarlegs would sabotage her hunting. She carried her two rabbits and shrew with some difficultly back to camp. She dropped them into the pile and waited for Scarlegs before going to look for Flamefire. The tom dropped his prey into the pile and grunted.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for you." She sighed and walked off to talk to Flamefire, who at the time had just left Ashstars den. The deputy noticed the young she-cat and nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"You finished with hunting?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if Sandpool and Tigerpelt still need us. Are they at the Training Valley?" Scarclaw meowed.

"They are in the training valley and they are waiting for you." Flamefire nodded and flicked his tail towards the entrance of camp; "Hurry up. That is you last duty for the day."

"Yes, Flamefire." Scarclaw headed off for the Training Valley. Scarlegs shook his head and followed her.

"Training Valley. Didn't think I would be there again until I had my own apprentice." He sighed.

"Guess you were wrong." She replied. Neither one said another word as they walked. They made it to the Training Valley and saw that the two apprentice sisters and their mentors were already training. The two warriors walked up to the mentors and nodded. The mentors nodded back.

"Glad you finally decided to show up." Sandpool hissed.

"We were hunting. Sorry we took a little longer then we should have." Scarclaw apologized.

"It's no problem. As long as you are here now. Sweetpaw! Foxpaw!" Tigerpelt called to the sisters who were practicing their crouching and stalking. The two jumped up and ran over to the warriors.

"Yes, Tigerpelt?" Sweetpaw meowed.

"Scarclaw and Scarlegs are here to help us teach you." Tigerpelt replied.

"They are going to show you some battle moves and you two will try to copy them." Sandpool meowed.

"Awesome!" Foxpaws excitement was spilling over and you could tell she was having some trouble containing it.

"Is there anything in particular you want us to show them?" Scarlegs asked.

"How about you show them a practice battle then we will show them some battle techniques after." Tigerpelt meowed and the two warriors nod and take their places.

Scarclaw looked at the tom. He was bigger in size and she stopped to think about how the best way to beat him would be. They stalked around the Training Valley, circling around each other, neither one wanting to pounce first. She watched as his shoulder muscles rippled and then he pounced. She jumped back and when he landed she gave him a forepaw slash, keeping her claws sheathed. When he staggered back she followed up with a front paw blow to his head before leaping on his back for a leap-and-hold.

Scarlegs stood up and shook her off before he pinned her to the ground. She hissed at him before twitching her whiskers satisfied. She wanted him to pin her down, she raked his belly. Though she really what to shred his fur off, she kept her claws sheathed for this battle. Scarlegs leaped back and Scarclaw tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Scarlegs played dead and Scarclaw fell for it. She relaxed and he pushed himself up suddenly. She fell back and jumped up. She stalked around him and he sudden pounced at her. Grabbing her tail and yanking it. She yowled and fell over. He grabbed her scruff and held it. With his teeth gripping her scruff, she could no longer move.

Growling she gave up and spat; "You can let me go now."

"Did you really think you were going to beat me?" Scarlegs snorted and dropped her. She stood up and shook the dirt out of her pelt.

"Good job you two. You are really good at battling. Scarclaw, some words of advice, try getting behind him and use back kick. He is a big warrior so facing him head on is a bit of a challenge for a smaller cat like you." Tigerpelt meowed. Scarclaw felt embarrassed that she didn't think of that. Babyfang had told her that when Scarlegs had joined the clan and she lost those battles to him as an apprentice. Babyfang is only a little smaller then Scarclaw, so Babyfang knew some of the best ways to beat bigger warriors.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you, Tigerpelt." Scarclaw nodded to her.

"Alright, let's show Sweetpaw and Foxpaw the moves these two use. Can either of you she-cats tell us what moves those were?" Sandpool asked.

"Scarclaw used Front Paw Blow, Forepaw Slash, Leap-And-Hold and Belly Rake." Sweetpaw meowed.

"Scarlegs used Play Dead, Tail Yank and Teeth Grip." Foxpaw added.

"Good. Now you two pick one of those moves and try it." Tigerpelt nodded.


	29. Chapter 27

Scarclaw staggered into camp with a sigh. Training with those apprentices was really hard work. The two young she-cats were full of energy and wanted to try ever move possible. Foxpaw ended up losing concentration and clawed Sweetpaw so their mentors decided it was time to go back to camp. Scarclaw flopped down next to her littermates who were sunning themselves outside the warrior den.

"You look exhausted." Leopardsong meowed.

"She has been working hard. I'm not surprised she finally feeling it in her bones." Bramblewhisper laughed.

"You think she is more exhausted by the work or by having to spend each and every day with Scarlegs?" Rainfur twitched his ears with a grin.

"Oh shut up." Scarclaw sighed; "I need a break."

"I bet you do. How was Sweetpaw? She a good fighter?" Rainfur changed the subject.

"Foxpaw is the better one so far but Sweetpaw knows more about the moves and when to use them." Scarclaw replied.

"So she is intelligent." Rainfur purred.

"Oh, look who's mooning over an apprentice." Leopardsong purred and flicked her brother's nose with her tail.

"Let's not start with that! Who's the cat mooning over the tom who mentored her?" Rainfur batted her ear with his paw. The two began play fighting and joking about each other.

"Will they ever grow up?" Bramblewhisper purred.

"We can't say anything." Scarclaw twitched her whiskers.

"We are all kits on the inside aren't we?" Bramblewhisper gave her sister a lick behind the ear.

"Yes, we are." Scarclaw purred. She look around the camp. She saw Ashstar, Flamefire and Stripetail laying under the clan ledge. Mossears, Sandpool and Tanglefur were sharing tongues by the nursery with Wildflower, Patchpelt and her kits. Bramblefang, Icetalon and Tigerpelt were heading over to the nursery. Rockfur was playing with his sisters kits. Ice-eyes, Tigerfur, Quietfoot, Duststorm and Flamefur came into camp finishing off their border patrol. Babyfang and Mossclaw were heading for the Elders den, most likely going to check on them. Bramblepelt and Tangletalon were slipping out of the Medicine den.

Sweetpaw and Foxpaw were racing over to their mother. Scarclaw looked over and spotted Scarlegs sitting alone. She looked away, this feeling of sadness overwhelming her. She looked up and noticed Bramblefang and Icetalon padding over to them. Icetalon gave her kits a lick and purred.

"How are my kits doing tonight? Not over working yourselves are you?"

"I have to over work myself, Icetalon. I have to do my best to complete my punishment to the best of my abilities." Scarclaw meowed.

"How is that going? That tom's not causing you any trouble, is he?" Bramblefang meowed jokingly.

"He caused me to lose a squirrel while hunting." Scarclaw growled.

"It was one squirrel. I saw the fresh-kill you brought back, that was quite the catch." Bramblefang said proudly; "You warriors are definitely my kits."

"They aren't just your kits! They are mine too." Icetalon scoffed her mates' ear.

"They sure have you attitude." Bramblefang purred.

"You are going to have you pelt shredded, Bramblefang." Bramblewhisper meowed.

"Be careful, Bramblefang! We can't save you if Icetalon decides to shred you." Rainfur mewed.

"Yeah, we can't argue with Icetalon. She raised us." Leopardsong added.

"I raised you too!" Bramblefang looked hurt.

"Icetalon did most of the work." Scarclaw sat up and gave her pelt a few licks.

"They are definitely your kits." Bramblefang sighed.

"Yes they are." Icetalon purred proudly.

"I'm going to sleep now. I need as much rest as I can get." Scarclaw gave her littermates and her parents a quick lick and slipped into the warriors den. Curling into her nest, she remembered Silverflames words. _'You must hurry and find Grassclan!'_

At the next gathering. I will leave. I must try and finish my punishment. Ashstar, I should tell him too. Slowly sleep came to Scarclaw but it was filled with nightmares of the clans battling with cats she didn't really recognize.

It was the day of the gathering. Scarclaw and Scarlegs were sitting with Ashstar inside his den. They had spent the past eleven sunrises working away at their punishment. Ashstar had wanted to speak with them.

"You two young warriors have done a good job. Today will be the last day of your punishment." The gray leader meowed.

"Thank you." Scarclaw and Scarlegs meowed at the same time and bowed their heads.

"Go and work hard to prove I made the right decision." He meowed and dismissed them. Scarlegs got up and left. Scarclaw looked up at the leader.

"Ashstar, I have something to talk to you about."

"I know, Scarclaw. Stripetail came to speak with me this morning." He smiled.

"Oh. Well then you know I must leave camp for a few days."

"Yes. I am glad you told me this time." He meowed.

"I wanted to tell you I will be leaving tonight, while the gathering is happening."

"Alright. I hope you have a safe journey. Where ever you may be heading." Ashstar meowed and then added; "Don't over work yourself today then. Take it easy."

"Yes, Ashstar. Thank you." Scarclaw meowed and left. She meet up with Scarlegs at the entrance and headed out to hunt. They two spent their day just like every day before this one. Working on patrols, hunting, checking the Elders but today Scarclaw took it easy. The sun had set and the cats where all gathering together. It was decided that Ashstar, Flamefire and Stripetail would take along Mossclaw, Tanglefur, Bramblepelt, Icetalon, Sandpool and Foxpaw, Tigerpelt and Sweetpaw, Hawkheart and Wildflower to the gathering.

The group of cats left and the camp settled down. Soon the cats that were left behind went to bed. Tangletalon was on watch tonight. Scarclaw listened as the cats in the warrior den slept peacefully. She slipped out and headed for the camp entrance. Tangletalon looked over at her as she came out.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He meowed.

"Can't sleep. I decided a quick walk would help me. Is that okay?" She replied.

"Well I guess so. Just be safe okay?" He purred and gave her a lick.

"I will. Thank you, Tangletalon." She licked him back and left. She headed for the Airclan border and got ready to climb up.

"Where are you going?" She heard a growl and turned around. She cringed as Scarlegs came out from under a bush.


	30. Chapter 28

_Hey Kitties! It's Scarclaw! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! It's not to long but that's cause I haven't really wrote much this week, it was my Birthday this past Wednesday so yeah. R&R and enjoy the chapter! I will write another short one for tomorrow! Love ~ Scarclaw_

* * *

><p>"It's none of your business!" She hissed; "Go back to camp!"<p>

"Why can't you ever ask any cat for help?" He spat back. Surprised by his words she couldn't think of a way to respond.

"I don't need your help." She turned and began climbing up the rock face.

"I'm going with you." He followed her.

"I don't need you to come with me." She reached the top and glared at him.

"Well to bad. I am going with you." He glared back and started to walk away but then stopped. He turned and looked back at her; "Where exactly are we going?"

"WE - aren't going anywhere. I'm going to the dark forest." She retorted and began heading through Airclan territory. Scarlegs followed her.

"Dark forest? You mean where Grassclan is said to live?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we have to stay together until tomorrow." He flicked his tail and kept an eye out for other cats.

"Ashstar knows I'm leaving. So you can go back to camp so you don't get in trouble." She scented the air for any cats of Airclan.

"I am going to see our punishment through and stay with you until tomorrow." Scarlegs trotted up so Scarclaw could see him and twitched his ears.

"Oh Starclan." She muttered. She didn't say anything else. She continued walking, scenting the air every now and again to make sure there were no Airclan cats around to spot them. The two Fireclan warriors walked through the rest of the trees that made up the forest part of Airclan and came across an open plain that was the rest of the territory. There was little to no hiding places to duck behind or hide in if the Fireclan cats were to be spotted.

"We are going to have to move fast. If there does happen to be a patrol around, they are going to be very suspicious of us because tonight is the Gathering." Scarclaw meowed and started walking at a faster pace. The moon was above their heads and lighting their path. Scarlegs stayed close to her as they trotted through the plains. The two Fireclan warriors stayed on their paws as they got further and further into Airclan territory.

The two warriors relaxed as they lost the scent of Airclan cats. They came to the end of the open plains to the side of a Thunderpath. A monster flast passed and the two cats shrunk back. They look up and down the Thunderpath with wide, scared eyes.

"We should hurry up and find a way to get across this Thunderpath. It's bigger than the one near Brownie." Scarlegs meowed.

"Yeah. You see any monsters that way?" Scarclaw flicked her tail to the right while she look left.

"No. You?" The tom replied.

"No! Let's move!" She got up and bolted across the Thunderpath. The mottled tom followed close behind her. The two crawled under the closest bush and panted.

"That was close." Scarlegs shook his pelt and gave his chest a few licks.

"Yeah. Grassclan and the dark forest shouldn't be too far from here." Scarclaw replied and continue walking. The two cats headed deeper into the forest that was on the other side of the Thunderpath. Scarlegs kept his mouth open to scent the air. Soon both cats could smell cats they didn't know.

"These must be the scents of the Grassclan cats." Scarclaw looked around trying to spot cats but the forest was growing darker and darker even though the moon was full and bright.

"This is defiantly the dark forest." Scarlegs meowed; "Stay close to me. Don't lose me. If we get lost in this forest we'd have to pray to Starclan real hard if we'd want to find each other again."

"Yeah. Okay." Scarclaw mewed and walked closer to the tom so their pelts touched. They walked a few more paces then Scarlegs stopped. Scarclaw looked over at him. The tom stepped in front of her and hissed.

"Who's there?" He growled; "I can smell you! Come out!"

"You must be the she-cat Starclan told us about." A black-and-white tom stepped out of the shadows into a strip of moonlight.

"Who are you?" Scarclaw looked around Scarlegs and blinked.

"I am Blackmask." The tom meowed; "I have been waiting for you."


	31. Chapter 29

"Black... Mask?" Scarclaw questioned; "Bumblejaw once told me that name when I was kit."

"Ah. Bumblejaw. I remember him." Blackmask nodded; "I have seen him in Starclan. I am sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." Scarclaw nodded.

"May I take you two warriors to Grassclan now?" Blackmask turned around and began walking deeper into the dark forest.

"Do we follow him?" Scarlegs looked over at the brown she-cat. Scarclaw nodded and stepped around the tom to follow the Grassclan cat. The mottled tom followed after her as she ran to catch up with Blackmask. It was hard to keep track of the Grassclan tom because the forest got darker and darker. Soon the forest got brighter as the cats came into an opening.

The open field was filled with cats. The cats turned and looked at the three cats that just arrived. They began whispering to each other. A tri-coloured orange she-cat with a white belly trotted over and bowed her head.

"Welcome to Grassclan, young warriors. I am Whitebelly."

"Hello, Whitebelly." Scarclaw bowed her head in return.

"Hello." Scarlegs nodded. He was on edge, his neck fur was bristling and his tail tip was twitching. Scarclaw looked over at him and sighed. The tom was sitting slightly ahead of her, making sure that if a fight were to break out he could protect his clan mate. Scarlcaw moved closer to him. Her pelt brushed against his and turned to look at her.

"Relax." She mewed to him. The two warriors looked each other in the eyes. She twitched her whiskers amused. He questioned her by tilting his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She shook her head with a slight purr. She turned and looked at the Grassclan cats.

"I was told to come here. To learn about the evil cats who wish to take charge."

"We will talk more about it as we travel to the crystal tree." Blackmask meowed.

"We must go now or we will have to wait until tomorrow night." Whitebelly looked up to the sky.

"Yes. Go find Grayheart and Firetail." Blackmask nodded; "And hurry. Starclan won't wait forever." The she-cat ran off to find the cats Blackmask had named. She soon came back with an older gray she-cat and white tom with a red tail.

"Let's go." Blackmask lead the group of cats into the forest on the other side of the clan camp. They walked in a straight line along a path at a fast pace. After walking through the dark forest and through a cave they came to the Crystal Tree.

"Hurry. Touch your noses to the Crystal Tree. Starclan is waiting!" Whitebelly meowed and the two Fireclan warriors did so. Sleep fell upon them as soon as they closed their eyes.

Scarclaw opened her eyes and found herself sitting in an open field with Scarlegs next to her. Blackmask, Whitebelly, Grayheart and Firetail were sitting across from them. The four Grassclan cats nodded at the warriors and began to explain.

"I shall tell you the story of the tom who wants power." Blackmask began: "Back before you two were born there was a tom. This orange tom was born and raised as a kittypet. He made friends with the neighbor she-cat. The two then made friends with another tom. This brown tom had a sister who the orange tom began to moon over and wanted to become mates with. The brown toms' sister didn't want anything to do with the orange tom. The orange tom continued to chase after the she-cat and she continued to ignore him. Soon the she-cat came to love another tom. This mottled tom came from the forest and was known as a warrior. The orange tom knew the she-cat was mooning over the warrior and decided to attack the warriors' clan to kill him.

"In doing so the orange tom came across a little she-kit. He attacked her and almost killed her but killed the she-cat that protected her. The orange tom was run out along with the rest of the cats he had brought. What he did to get back at the warrior was run his mate, a beautiful golden she-cat, onto the Thunderpath as a monster came. When the warrior continued to return and began to moon over the she-cat, the orange tom got enraged and decided he would kill this warrior. The she-cat and the warrior became mates and soon had kits, though only one survived. The orange tom stayed in the shadow. Waiting. Plotting.

"The she-cat was soon expecting kits again and was captured by Twoleg kits. The warrior was banished and the orange tom decided it was time to take revenge. He gathered the cats from Waterclan and Earthclan. Airclan disagreed and chased the evil cats out. With the power of Waterclan and Earthclan, along with the kittypets, rouges and loners, the orange tom is going to attack Fireclan. Destroying them if the she-cat and brown cat of wisdom do not stop him."

As he finished the story the open field turned to a horrifying scene of a battle. Cats' bodies lay still on the ground around the gathering. Blood was seeping into the ground turning it red.

"The forest will turn red if you cannot stop the evil cats who wish to gain power." Silverflame appeared next to Scarclaw.

"The orange tom. That's Sun isn't it?" Scarclaw meowed.

"And the she-cat he loves is Brownie." Scarlegs added.

"Yes. You must hurry! The battle is already begun!" Shadowstar appeared and hissed.

"Already?!" The group of none Starclan cats meowed at once.

"Yes! Now gather the cats of Grassclan and hurry!" Silverflame hissed and the cats woke up by the Crystal Tree.

"Hurry! Back to Grassclan! Gather any cats who will be able to make the journey! Leave elders and apprentices here with at least four other cats to protect them!" Blackmask meowed and the group of cats rushed back to camp. The cats gathered all the cats they could and ran through the forest. The group crossed the Thunderpath and dashed across Airclan territory, down the rock face without any regard for the danger and raced through the Fireclan forest towards the Gathering clearing. The cats busted through the tree line into the clearing and stopped dead in their tracks.


	32. Chapter 30

**_Here it is warriors! The final chapter of Scarclaws Story! I hope you have all enjoyed my story! Thank you so much for reading and following me this far! Please R&R! Alright kitty cats! I will see you all later! The last and final chapter! Chapter Thirty! ~ Scarclaw 3_**

* * *

><p>All across the clearing cats were fighting with each other. Cats laid motionless on the ground already. Their eyes open but dull. Across from them a brown tom slipped through the trees. It was Mudpuddle. He bolted into the group of fighting cats. Yowling for them to stop. Scarclaw saw her mother being attacked by three other cats. She ran and sliced at the black cat who had their back turned to her. The cat yowled and spun around. It was Midnight.<p>

"There you are fox-dung!" The black she-cat hissed.

"Don't you dare think you can attack Icetalon and get away with it!" Scarclaw spat and clawed at the she-cats face. The two she-cats battled it out. Scarclaw reared up and sliced the black she-cats ears. Midnight yowled in pain and tried to scratch Scarclaw but another cat came and jumped on her back. Scarclaw looked up and saw Leopardsong clinging to Midnight and biting into her neck.

"Hurry Scarclaw!" She hissed around the fur of Midnight.

"Right!" Scarclaw replied and swiped at Midnights front legs. Leopardsong let go of the black she-cat and clawed her hide legs. Midnight cried out and ran off into the woods. Scarlcaw nodded to her sister and ran off to help the others. She saw the Grassclan cats helping out the medicine cats and taking care of the wounded cats who could no longer battle.

"Scarclaw! You need to stop Sun! If you stop him this battle will end!" Echoheart ran up to her and meowed frantically; "If this battle continues there will no longer be any clans! This is what Sun wants!"

"I know! But how?" Scarclaw meowed as she swiped at a cat who tried attacking Echoheart.

"Trust in Starclan! They will tell you!" Echoheart raced off to help a wounded Waterclan apprentice. Scarclaw looked around trying to spot Sun. She spotted him. Scarlegs was fighting with him. She watched as Sun swatted at him and sent him stumbling into the tree stump that was the leader of Fireclan's seat for the Gathering. Scarclaw ran and threw herself into Sun. Bramblepelt and Tangletalon showed up to make sure their brother was okay.

"Sun!" Scarclaw hissed and spat at him.

"Ah. Scarclaw." He purred; "I was wondering where you were."

"Stop! Now!" Scarclaw clawed at him.

"Why?! This is all that damned Emberfang's fault! Brownie was supposed to be mine!" Sun growled and pounced at Scarclaw.

"No it wasn't! Brownie never liked you! And never will! I know everything! Starclan and Grassclan told me!" Scarclaw dodged and clawed his side; "You killed JJ! You are the reason Brownie and Emberfang became mates! This is all your fault!"

She turned and clawed his ears. The orange tom turned and swiped at her legs, scratching her. She hissed in pain and jumped back.

"I killed her and I'm going to kill them too! And anyone related to him! I already killed his father! And next is his sister!" Sun growled and attacked her again but was tackled by Bramblepelt and Tangletalon.

"You killed JJ?!" Bramblepelt growled.

"We are going to shred you!" Tangletalon hissed and clawed at his face. The two littermates teamed up on the orange tom.

_Shedding more blood will not solve anything. You must stop the fighting! Sun must live or the end of forest will come!_

Scarclaw blinked and nodded; "Okay!" She hopped up onto the tree stump and yowled as loud as she could. And she continue to yowl until every cat was looking up at her. "Stop this fighting now! Starclan is not happy! No more bloodshed! No more deaths!" Some cats growled and some cats agreed with her. Some cats even began fighting again.

"If the fighting continues then the forest will come to an end! Look around you! Look at all the fallen cats, the wounded ones, your clan members and your friends! They all died because one cat wanted power and revenge for something he did!"

"How do you know? You don't even know what happened!" A cat called from the clearing. Scarclaw spotted him, it was Mud.

"Yes I do! Grassclan and Starclan told me everything! Sun was, and still is, in love with your sister, Mud. He saw how she looked at Emberfang and knew she loved him. He ended up killing JJ thinking Emberfang would stop coming around but only succeeded in bringing back. He is the reason an innocent she-cat is dead. And he is the reason for fallen cats today." She meowed for the whole clearing to hear. Mudpuddle came up and jumped up next to her. The clan cats started meowing as they recognized the brown tom.

"This is all true. I watched everything. Sun also told me what he had planned to do. He wanted me to come with him because I know this forest so well. You see, I am not a kittypet, at least anymore. I was a cat of Grassclan once. I left on a calling but never returned for I fell in love with Brownpelt. Starclan has been speaking with me for a long time about what was going to happen. I told her part of my story. I never told her about being a cat of Grassclan because I thought I had lost that title when I never went back."

"Sun is only doing this to try and get back at Emberfang. Though Emberfang has already lost everything he held dear to him. I am not sure where he is now, or even if he has went to see Brownie, but I know that being a warrior of Fireclan was very important to him. And now since he has lost that title the only thing he has left is his kin." Scarclaw meowed.

"That is the only thing Sun can take from him and I am not allowing him to take the lives of any more cats. Now please, we must show these kittypets, loners and rouges that the cats of the forest do not live like they do. We do not take the lives of innocent cats. We do not take revenge on those who have wronged us. But we must also show them that we will not allow them to come into our territory and attack us with no reason. We will fight for our forest, for our clans and for each other."

"She is right!" A cat meowed.

"How could we not see this before?" Another asked.

"What do we do now?" More and more cats meowed and asked questions.

"We lead them out of the forest and tell them never to return. After that we will all help take the fallen warriors back to their respectful clans." Scarclaw answered. Soon the cats were doing as Scarclaw had said and leading the outsiders back to the Twoleg place. Others were helping bring the fallen to their final resting places. The air was full of grief as the clans found their loved ones and friends. Grassclan had lost a few of their own as well.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought Grassclan along with me." Scarclaw bowed her head over the fallen bodies of Firetail, Hawkfrost, and Grayheart.

"If not for our help, none of the wounded would have survived." Whitebelly gave her ear a lick and nuzzled her.

"Thank you." Scarclaw replied; "Will you need any help bringing them back?"

"No. We have enough of us to carry them home." Blackmask shook his head; "It's best you stay and help your own clan anyway." Scarclaw nodded and meowed her fair wells as the Grassclan cats left. Earthclan had only lost one, a tom known as Rubbleears but Greenstar has lost a life. Airclan had lost three warriors. Ivyflower, Mossycloud and Frostears. Blizzardstar had lost two lives. Waterclan had taken a big hit. They lost Streamstar, Toadleap, Poolheart, Mistpuddle, Dawnflower and both their elders, Lizardfeather and Icewater.

Scarclaw was looking around at her fallen clan mates. She had spotted Hawkheart, Wildflower, Sandpool, Mossears and Flamefire, who had come as the group for the gathering. Thornbelly who had come with the backup. And then she spotted her littermates and Bramblefang huddle over another body. They all were whimpering and shivering. Scarclaw felt her heart leap in her chest and her stomach sink. It couldn't be. Not her. She rushed over. And there on the ground was the motionless body of Icetalon.

Scarclaw yowled and pressed her nose to Icetalons side. She was as cold as ice. Scarclaw couldn't help but yowl like a new born kit as she tried to deny the fact that her mother was gone. She shook her head and gave her mother a few licks before allowing Rainfur and Bramblefang to carry her body back to camp. Fireclan had lost seven cats that night. Back at camp they all learned that Ashstar was on his final life while he informed the clan that Flamefur was to take her father place.

It had been many seasons since the battle that had took place. The clans were still recovering as leaf-bare was coming. Patchpelts first batch of kits had become warriors. Strongclaw, Swiftshadow, Greyplash and Flintmask. She had given birth to two new little kits, Acornkit and Breezekit. Foxpaw and Sweetpaw had gotten their warrior names. Foxflame and Sweetheart. Bramblewhisper and Rockfur had become mates and their kits were now warriors. Dovefeather, Bouncefire and Emberwhisper. Leopardsong and Mossclaw finally admitted their feelings for each other and became mates. They had a batch of cute little kittens. Daisykit, Grasskit, Honeykit and Blizzardkit.

Ashstar had passed away and Flamefur had taken his place as Flamestar. She had appointed Babyfang as her deputy. Babyfang and Ice-eyes had become mates and were expecting kits. Scarlegs and Scarclaw had forgiven each other. And Scarclaw loved to remember that day. It went like this;

_"__Scarclaw, can we talk?" Scarlegs came up to Scarclaw._

_"__Sure." She meowed and he led her to the old oak tree. They sat there for a while in silence before he began._

_"__You know, I feel stupid that I haven't said sorry for fighting with you. And I know Emberfang getting banished wasn't all your fault. He was protecting you, just like Bramblepelt, Tangletalon and I would. I am sorry." He mewed._

_"__I know. And I am sorry that I didn't apologize for being fox-hearted and mouse-brained." Scarclaw replied. The two warriors twitched their whiskers amused and laughed._

_"__And I also wanted to tell you that no matter what happens or who we end up with, I will always love you." The mottled tom meowed. Scarclaw didn't reply so he continued; "I know you probably won't accept that I love you and tell me you don't love me but I just wish that -"_

_Scarclaw pressed her nose to his. Scarlegs was surprised by this and stared at her with wide eyes. She then gave him a lick and purred._

_"__Scarlegs, I love you too." She leaned against him and sighed; "I just didn't want to accept it because I wanted to be the best warrior ever and everything was happening."_

_"__You… you love me?" Scarlegs asked._

_"__Yes. And I want to be with you forever." She purred._

_"__I want that too." He purred as well._

They had become mates and were expecting kits. Scarclaw liked to think of everything that had happened to her since the beginning. They had lost many cats since she was born. But they had met new ones as well. Scarlegs and Scarclaw still go to see Brownie every once in a while. Her three kits had grown up and had been moved to other Twoleg nest but they still got to see them when they were let outside. Mudpuddle had brought them to meet Brownpelt. But they didn't expect to find what they found. Brownpelt had gone on to walk with Starclan before the night of the fight. Mudpuddle had gone on to walk with Starclan a couple sunrises ago.

In learning that Mudpuddle was part of Grassclan they learned that Brownie was part Grassclan and part Fireclan. Which made Scarlegs part Grassclan as well. So Scarlegs had clan blood in him. Not only Fireclan blood from Emberfang but Fireclan and Grassclan blood from Brownie. The forest was in peace for right now and all the clans were recovering.

Scarclaw was sitting above the camp. On the ground that made the cave and ran up behind the cave creating a cliff. She was hidden by a bush so Leopardsong and the other she-cat couldn't see here. The pale brown she-cat smelled of Airclan. I had seen her before at gatherings. She was an apprentice before, Softpaw I believe. I think she was a warrior now. Softpelt? Is that was Bramblepelt had said a couple moons ago?

Oh Bramblepelt. You weren't lying were you? Well I guess a new adventure awaits us.


End file.
